<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally in Lust by fuzzylilpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996737">Accidentally in Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach'>fuzzylilpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of sex with other people, Mirror Sex, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, bisexual king Miya Atsumu, degradation kink, idiots to lovers, porn watching in inappropriate places</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu accidentally sends a dick pic to the wrong person. Not just any wrong person: possibly the worst person. Chaos, confusion, and finally, clarity ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, background kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's the Problem Baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sakuatsu finally made me do it. After 8 years of Haikyuu I give you my first ever fanfic. I'm nervous about sharing this but also very excited to see where this goes. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa stood near his locker toweling off his hair from his shower after a particularly grueling practice. His whole body was sore but in a very satisfying way. He reached for his phone to check if Komori had gotten back to him about meeting up in a couple of weekends. It had been a while since they saw each other and since both their teams had that particular Saturday and Sunday off, which was quite rare, he thought it would be nice to catch up in person. No new messages from his cousin but there was a notification from Miya timestamped 20 minutes ago. <em>Ugh what does that prick want now? I am literally still in the locker room with him, why didn't he just say what he needs to say to my face?</em></p><p>His gut lurched as the text thread opened.</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;1 Image</p><p>Sakusa stared at the screen with an incredulous look. With absolutely no context Miya had sent him, well in simple terms, sent him a fucking dick pic. The pixelated setter was standing in front of a bathroom mirror (<em>Oh my god is that the one in the locker room they all shared? Disgusting.</em>) without a shred of clothing on himself. The shot left out his face but his smooth pecs, perky nipples, tight, chiseled abs, and thick muscular thighs were on full display, all glistening a little, presumably from a recent shower. Sakusa noticed he faint traces of old bruises left by lips under his collarbone. And the star of the show was of course his hard dick, curved up and prettily pink at the head (<em>Since when has he ever thought dicks could be pretty?</em>) with a drop of precum sitting on top of it. Miya's hand lazily held his cock at the base. Even without being able to see his mouth in the picture, Sakusa knew he had on a douchey smirk. There was a slight burning sensation on his cheeks and maybe in the lower pit of his stomach, which he dismissed and willed to go away before he made his next move</p><p>"Miya...." the spiker called out, "what the actual fuck?" Everyone else had already left at this point.</p><p>"Mhmmmm? What's that Omi-kun?"</p><p>"Why do I have a nude picture of you on my phone?"</p><p>"Haha very funny Omi, what does that even mean? Ya been sneaking pictures of me while I'm in the shower or something?" Atsumu had a cheeky grin on his face as he rounded the corner of the row of lockers to stand before Sakusa. <em>This fucking piece of shit. Why is he such an asshole. Hopefully this will take him down a few pegs.</em></p><p>"Oh why would I need to do that when here you are serving me your dick on a silver platter, huh?" Sakusa matched the blonde's level of cockiness as he turned his phone screen over so Atsumu could see himself in all his naked glory.</p><p>Atsumu's jaw dropped. He quickly shut his mouth though trying to get over the initial shock of seeing the nude he had taken earlier, on the wrong motherfuckers phone.</p><p>"Uhhh—that was not supposed to be fer ya. C-clearly." The setter stuttered. And then cursed himself for doing so.</p><p>"For your sake, I fucking hope not." Sakusa gave him a deadpanned look.</p><p>"H-how rude! I'll have ya know there are people out there just dying to get their hands on a one of a kind sexy setter nude." <em>What the hell get your shit together Atsumu! Stop getting flustered like a school girl talking to her crush!</em></p><p>Why was he getting so worked up?? If he had accidentally sent this to Bokkun or Shouyou he surely would have laughed it off and told them they should be honored to have seen such an amazing sight, maybe even that they could learn a thing or two from it. But he didn't send it to Bokkun or Shouyou. Nope, with all his misfortune, he accidentally hit Kiyoomi’s name (saved in his contacts as Omi omi) instead of Omezo, the guy he had been sexting the past couple of days. Damn it, he wouldn't have made that mistake if he hadn't been so turned on and desperate for release right after taking the picture.</p><p>Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at Miya, the corners of his mouth turning downwards into an even more pronounced frown.</p><p>“Whatever. I’ll even give ya permission to use me as jerk off material Omi-kun since it was my mistake!” Atsumu said trying to use his signature smugness to cover up the fact that he was freaking out a little bit.</p><p>“You’re disgusting Miya,” was Sakusa’s only response before he packed up his stuff, pulled up his mask, and headed out the locker room.</p><p>"Can't say ya didn't like whatcha saw though!" Atsumu yelled after him right before the door swung closed.</p><p>______________</p><p>Atsumu laid in bed that night, thinking about how in a moment of panic he actually told Sakusa he should get himself off with his dick pic. He was so caught off guard that in order to cover his embarrassment he actually told the spiker something like that. <em>What the fuck is wrong with me.</em> Why <em>was</em> he so embarrassed though? He’s proud of his body, hell he fucking knew he was hot shit. He is a professional athlete for heaven's sake! And he obviously isn’t afraid to share it with other people so what was different about Sakusa? Was it because they were teammates? Because they acted like they basically despised the other’s existence off the court? It was just that Kiyoomi had always been a weird topic for Atsumu. The first time he saw Sakusa again after high school at the Black Jackals tryouts his initial thought had been wow he really filled out huh. <em>He’s....hot.</em> And then Kiyoomi gave him the most disgusted look he had seen on another person. Like Atsumu was was a piece of dog shit he had the displeasure of stepping on. Any thoughts of how attractive Sakusa was stopped right there and instead a need to annoy the shit out of him took over. What can he say? People weren’t 100 percent wrong with they when called him an asshole. It had been 2 years since then, their relationship building on snarky comments and teasing jabs, eye rolls and condescending glances. But also built on the trust required to bring out the best of each other on the court. <em>We really do bring out the best in each other...but also the worst I guess.</em> And okay if Atsumu was being completely honest he could sometimes feel a growing sexual tension between them. <em>Although that could all just be in my head and Omi-kun really does just hate me.</em></p><p>While lost in all those thoughts about black curly hair and matching moles, his phone vibrated. Atsumu reached over, expecting a text from Samu. Suna's birthday was coming up and his twin was asking for feedback on gift ideas earlier. Maybe he had come up with a few others, after Atsumu had relentlessly made fun of him for thinking about getting matching couple's onigiri boxers. He shook his head again at the thought. <em>What a loser.</em> Instead he found it was a message from Sakusa. Weird, the spiker had never texted Atsumu first in like the entire history of their association. <em>But I guess this isn't the weirdest thing to happen today.</em></p><p>Nothing could have prepared the blonde for what he was about to see.</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;1 Image</p><p>Atsumu’s jaw dropped for the second time today. Except this time is wasn’t his own nakedness that was the cause. Kiyoomi had sent him a nude picture. On purpose. Okay well semi-nude. He was still wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs but boy oh boy, did they leave little to the imagination. In the same fashion as his though, Sakusa had also left his face out of the shot. The skin that covered all of his defined muscles was so smooth and pale, like if Atsumu even softly pressed his fingertips on his throat or hips he would leave red marks. Proof that Kiyoomi had been under his touch. His eyes slowly traced over the spattering of moles usually hidden underneath a uniform, the trail of dark hair under his belly button stopping at the waistband of stretched fabric. Sakusa isn’t completely hard like Atsumu was in his picture but there is a bulge of some arousal there. And jesus fucking christ, how was Sakusa's waist so small when he had those broad strong shoulders? His slim hips had Atsumu licking his lips and catching his bottom one between his teeth. He thought about how wrong it would be to touch himself looking at a picture of his teammate, even though that's exactly what he suggested Omi should do. <em>Fuck.</em> Damn he really would not have minded seeing Omi's dick. Even more so than that, he wished he could see what Kiyoomi's face looked like when he was exposing himself bare like this. Was he blushing? Did he look unsure of himself or shy?</p><p>It was so weird. They saw each other undressed all the time, what with the locker room showers and all but there was something so incredibly erotic about Sakusa posing in front of his mirror in his underwear for Atsumu’s eyes only. Well, he hoped it was for his eyes only. It had to be right? Said eyes were as wide a saucers at the moment, like the bigger they were the more of Sakusa's beautiful body Atsumu would be able to see (<em>Wow pretty gay of you Atsumu</em>).</p><p>Kiyoomi had no idea what possessed him to take and send that picture. Maybe it was because he felt guilty, honestly. He could not stop looking at Atsumu's naked body. He knew the appropriate thing to do was get rid of the picture but each attempt he made to delete it, his thumb would stall and his eyes would linger, drinking in the setter's perfect form over and over again. Every time he raked over Atsumu's thick cock his throat somehow became dry and really wet (<em>Ugh gross</em>) at the same time. The asshole was right, Kiyoomi couldn't say he didn't like what he saw. Not that he would ever, ever admit that out loud. That's where he forced himself to stop though, there was no way he would let Atsumu have the satisfaction of him actually allowing himself to, as Atsumu had put it, use him as jerk off material. Even if the the blonde had no way of finding out. Even if Kiyoomi could feel his dick twitch in his sweatpants. Absolutely. Not. Happening.</p><p>Once Sakusa saw that Atsumu had opened his message he sent a quick follow up.</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;just a little taste of your own medicine</p><p>
  <em>Son of a bitch really knows how to turn the tables huh.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu did not get much sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated, but I am baby so please be kind. You can find me here on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twitter</a> ! I do not have any friends in this fandom even after being a part of it for so long so I hope this will give me an opportunity to make some :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Every Time I think About It, Can't Stop Thinkin' Bout It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His breath was hot against Kiyoomi's cheek. The setters lips were so close that he could easily press a feather light kiss to the shell of his ear if he moved just a bit more. Sakusa swallowed thickly. "I'll text ya later Omi-kun..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone's kudos and comments made me cry y'all are too nice to me. Thanks for being so encouraging &lt;3</p><p>EDIT: <a href="https://twitter.com/jububblydraws">Juliette</a> has brought Omi's semi-nude to life with this beautiful <a href="https://twitter.com/jububblydraws/status/1356025068350971904">art</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was general consensus from pretty much everyone in his life that Sakusa's personality centered around being standoffish. He did not like interacting with people more than what was required to be considered polite, and even that was sometimes too much. Most of the time he preferred to keep to himself which was made very clear through his body language. His classic "shut up and get the fuck away from me" glare was perfected at a young age, after an over enthusiastic girl in their first year of middle school flung her arms around Kiyoomi when they were assigned as partners for a small project. Komori had to soothe the girl from tears after Sakusa almost bite her head off, trying to make an excuse that his cousin wasn't feeling well and that was all. She had steered way clear of him after that which was good, he liked being left alone.</p><p>But today his detached look was a complete facade, hiding the non-stop regret that kept consuming his mind. Kiyoomi was dumbfounded by his actions from the previous night. How could he have been so fucking stupid! And to add insult to injury the jackass didn’t even have the decency to respond to his text. Sakusa couldn't even blame it on alcohol, seeing as he had been 100% sober, although Atsumu's picture had him under the influence of <em>something</em>, that's for sure. The only clue that there was a crack in his typical stoicism was the amount of times he glanced at Atsumu. Most days he couldn’t be bothered with the blonde but since the beginning of practice four hours earlier, he could not stop looking over at him. Meian had even pulled him aside during a break in between drills to ask if everything was okay between the two of them.</p><p>"Did he touch you without washing his hands or something? The way you keep staring at him kind of makes it look like you're plotting his death," the captain asked with an edge of actual concern wrapped in his joke.</p><p>"I'm always plotting Miya's death." Sakusa returned seriously.</p><p>"Kiyoomi-kun half the time I can't tell if you are joking or not," Meian laughed but that answer seemed to satisfy him enough so he left it at that.</p><p>Atsumu on the other hand completely avoided any eye contact with the curly haired man. He had masturbated to Kiyoomi's picture not once, but twice last night. He shot his load out hot over his hand when he imagined what Kiyoomi would look like completely naked underneath him without that annoying piece of clothing hiding what he craved to see the most. And then again when he fantasized about Sakusa's long fingers inside of him reaching deep places he couldn't with his own. The bliss of his orgasms had been immediately replaced by guilt though because again, who the fuck cums (<em>twice!!)</em> thinking about the coworker they have a hate-tolerate relationship with??</p><p>Responding would be a bad idea, the blonde told himself last night. They worked together. They saw each other almost every single day. They needed to keep it professional so they could carry their team on to beat all the others in the V. League... oh why was he even trying to pretend that he was thinking about the good of the team, Atsumu had never wanted something so bad in his entire life but he was so hesitant because, well, it was Sakusa Kiyoomi. The setter was amazed that he restrained himself from immediately knocking on Sakusa's door down the hall and giving him a rough fucking before they even had a chance to make it to the bedroom, let alone responding to the picture at all. But now seeing how Sakusa was acting around him today, that might have been a <em>poor</em> choice on his part. Yup, he miscalculated. It was definitely wrong of him to leave Sakusa on read. It was a big blow to any guy's ego when a dick (underwear) pic was met with no appreciation, even more so if it was the guy that annoyed the hell out of you he guessed. Now Atsumu felt bad for different reasons.</p><p>"Listen, delete what I sent you yesterday and let's just forget about this whole thing," Sakusa said later when they were the only ones in the locker room again, not meeting his eyes.</p><p><em>He's embarrassed. How cute. Okay I can work with that.</em> Atsumu blinked at him for a second before the blank look he had been sporting all day broke into a sly grin.</p><p>“But Omi omi, I already have it framed and hung up on my wall!” He really couldn't help himself from teasing his teammate, not when his reactions were so delicious. He wanted to eat them all up and then some.</p><p>“Nice to know this is all a joke to you. I made a grave error in judgement last night. Seriously. Fucking delete it,” Sakusa spat out.</p><p>“Okay okay wait," the blonde put his hands up surrendering his playboy attitude, "I’m sorry. For real. I <em>really</em> liked what I saw. The only reason I didn't respond is cuz...well let's just say my hands were preoccupied."</p><p>His eyes widened by a fraction. <em>Does that mean what I think it means?</em> Kiyoomi really hoped it meant exactly what Miya was implying. <em>Did he masturbate to my picture? Did it turn him on that much? Ha, I win. Take that fuckface.</em></p><p>Atsumu leaned into Sakusa's personal space. "More than once." His breath was hot against Kiyoomi's cheek. The setters lips were so close that he could easily press a feather light kiss to the shell of his ear if he moved just a bit more. Sakusa swallowed thickly. "I'll text ya later Omi-kun..." This time Atsumu was the one to leave Sakusa behind with a flirty wink and a peak of his pink tongue. <em>I swear to god he has an oral fixation, why is it always the tongue with him?</em></p><p>
  <em>___________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Fuck Omi you're hot as fuck</p><p>Sakusa stared at the bright screen of his phone. He was sitting on his bed after he finished all his nightly routines. <em>If I entertain this there's no going back. What even is it about Miya that is driving me to make wrong decision after wrong decision??</em> Contrary to every brain cell screaming that it was a bad idea, he slowly typed out his response. <em>I'm just sexually frustrated, it's been a while since I've been intimate with anyone.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Omi Omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;What are you gonna do about it</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;God I wanna fuck ya so bad</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;bet you're so fucking tight</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I want you to fuck me also, wanna feel your thick hard cock balls deep inside of me</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;would ya fuck me omi?</p><p>
  <em>Ugh no (yes).</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Omi Omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;You gotta work for it, Miya. Prove to me that you deserve it.</p><p>Sexting had always been an appealing interaction Sakusa liked to have with people he found attractive (o<em>bjectively speaking, Miya is attractive okay</em>). There was no need to touch anyone else and he still got orgasmic gratification out of it. He could describe his fantasies without the pressure of acting on them. There was time to think through what he wanted to say giving him practice for expressing himself if physical contact came into the picture. Sexting allowed him to ease himself into engaging in a sexual experience with someone else. <em>Who would have fucking thought that Miya would be that someone else.</em></p><p>After his gay awakening in high school (thanks Ushijima!) he found that trying to hook up with someone right off the bat was too nerve wracking and frankly, very stressful for him. He craved that build up to the moment they would touch each other for real, like a grand crescendo before the music exploded to forte. Thank god for technology and the wonders it did for his sex life. Sakusa also just found it extremely hot when potential lovers would talk about their experiences with other people.</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I’ll get on my knees and suck the life outta ya to prove how much I want it</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;you can face fuck me until you dump all of your cum down my throat</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;You're a slut aren't you Miya? Tell me how much of a slut you are. How many cocks have you taken at once before?</p><p>Ohhhh how did Sakusa know that nothing got him turned on faster than being degraded like that. Atsumu briefly contemplated whether he should be honest with Sakusa before he thought <em>Oh fuck it. If Omi wants the truth, then the truth Omi shall get.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I've been spit roasted and double penetrated before</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;on separate occasions</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;and maybe on the same occasion once</p><p>The third message came a little later in succession to the earlier two, tinged with slight hesitation. <em>I hope he doesn't think this is too much.</em></p><p>Atsumu almost dropped his phone when he felt it vibrating continuously indicating an incoming call. He quickly slid his thumb across the screen to answer.</p><p>"I fucking knew it Miya, you are an absolute cock whore." Sakusa's voice was deep and low over the speaker. A shiver ran down the entirety of Astumu's spine and pooled at the base of his already weeping dick. <em>Oh my god when was the last time I was this hard just from a little dirty talk?</em> The setter's voice had a difficult time expressing the thoughts racing through his head, like his mouth was filled with sticky sweet honey.</p><p>"I— yes, yeah I am Omi-kun," he managed to breathe out.</p><p>"Tell me what it felt like having your holes destroyed by 3 guys at once."</p><p><em>Fuck Omi ya just keep surprising me left and right.</em> At this point the blonde was pushing his boxers down, freeing his painfully hard dick as he recalled the memories of having his ass and mouth stretched to its limits. He re-positioned himself lower on his bed so he could lay his phone down next to his face.</p><p>"Omiiiiiiii," Atsumu whined, "ohmygod it felt so fucking good. They were all fucking me so hard and rough, thought I was going to break. I felt so full, all the way up to my head. I couldn't think about anything 'cept being pounded from both ends." The blonde was pumping his cock with a firm grip and steady rhythm.</p><p>Kiyoomi's restraint crumbled as soon as heard those words and before he knew it he was shoving his hand hastily under the band of his sweatpants and tugging up and down his dick with needy strokes. The AC was humming quietly but it felt like a hundred degrees in his room, his cheeks catching fire.</p><p>"I bet you loved that. I know you loved being used like a fucking cock sleeve."</p><p>Atsumu's face was red with a fierce blush. It was surreal that he was describing the most intimate details of his sexual trysts to Sakusa Kiyoomi of all people, over the phone. But once he got over the initial shock of sending his dick pic to the spiker and things had taken this interesting turn, he had no shame anymore and let his lust take over. The setter could hear faint panting coming from the other end.</p><p>"Are ya touching yerself Omi-kun?"</p><p>"Shut up and keep going."</p><p>Atsumu let out a snort. "Yer contradicting yerself Omi omi. Which one is it? Want me ta stop or w-want me ta keep tellin ya how much I like being rammed f-from behind?" His voice was starting to strain from how good his cock felt. <em>God all my blood must be in my dick right now, I'm starting to get light headed. Or maybe it's the fact that its Kiyoomi on the phone that's making me feel this way. Nope it's my dick, my dick!</em></p><p>Sakusa groaned as he swiped his thumb over the swollen head of his cock smearing the precum down his length. Images of Atsumu spread open wide, hole stretched out, rim all red and puckered up, were all he could comprehend at the moment. Atsumu slobbering on a thick shaft until he was crying and choking. Atsumu's tight ass sore from being spanked over and over and over*.* Atsumu on his bed right now jerking himself off while telling Kiyoomi what dirty man he was. Atsumu, Atsumu, <em>Atsumu.</em></p><p>"Don't make me say it again," the spiker demanded. Kiyoomi was trying his best to keep his voice even but it difficult when Miya's moans were overwhelming all his senses.</p><p>"Everyone was fuckin' me raw, Omi-kun. They treated me like a sex toy. I couldn't stop bouncing back on the two dicks that were inside me," Atsumu drawled out a long whimper, lips quivering, "I—Fuuuuuck, I didn't think they would fit but they proved me wrong," another loud pant from the setter's mouth made Sakusa shudder. "And then the other guy got tired of waitin," he let out a sharp gasp as he flicked his wrist, "for his turn so he told to me to make use of my mouth.”</p><p>“God, listen to yourself moaning like a little bitch. Did he jizz all over your face? Did they creampie you Miya?” Sakusa encouraged him further through his recount of the foursome. Atsumu was nodding to no one in particular as his dick jumped at the question.</p><p>“Both my holes were filled to the brim with their hot loads.”</p><p>"Bet you looked so pretty like that, my pretty little cum slut, you gonna be a good boy and cum for me Miya?" The spiker wasn't even thinking anymore as his words tumbled out of his mouth unfiltered.</p><p>"F—uck, Omi, yeah, Shit! I'm...I'm gonna c-cum!" Atsumu practically sobbed out. At the same time he could hear a harsh grunt from the other end of the line.</p><p>The blonde's orgasm ripped through him pulling his body taught against the mattress. One of his hands came up to his pillow as he threw his head back, mouth in a perfect little 'o'. All his muscles seized up and the only thought in his otherwise blank mind was s<em>hit what does Omi look like when he cums?</em></p><p>Atsumu looked down at his body and saw that his cum had spurted all the way up to his chest. <em>Fuckin' hell.</em> The blonde tried to steady his heavy breathing while staring at the ceiling of his room.</p><p>"Shit Omi-kun that was insane." There was no response. He reached over and grabbed his phone, seeing that Sakusa had hung up on him. <em>Hit it and quit it huh Omi omi. Fine, I'll let you have this as pay back for leaving you on read but don't even think for a second this is the end of it.</em></p><p>24 hours, 3 orgasms, 2 nudes, and 1 phone call later and Atsumu had no fucking clue what was happening. All he knew is that he did not want it to stop anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh I really hope I'm doing Atsumu's and Sakusa's personalities justice!! I am so motivated to write now thanks to you guys, for real I appreciate it :') I have re-read every comment like 10 times I just can't get over how reassuring and kind people are. I'm trying to update this every 3-4 days but I'm also a full time grad student so we will if I can stick to that!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How Much Longer will it Take to Cure This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey Omi-kun, whatcha doin?”</p><p>“Laundry.” Sakusa replied in monotone. </p><p>“Did ya notice anything in particular missing from the pile?” He caught the mischievous glint in the setter’s eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 3 :) It took me longer than expected to write this just because I had some problems trying to figure out what plot points I wanted to include and how I wanted to set up for the chapters to come. Also writing sexy scenes is so much harder than I thought it would be, ao3 authors continue to amaze me everyday!! Thanks again for all the kudos/love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ya know it's considered rude to hang up on someone when they aren't finished talkin to ya." A certain voice came from the entrance of the shared kitchen in the MSBY apartment building. The team had had a respite from practice the previous day so neither of them had talked to each other since they mutually masturbated over the phone. Damn, Sakusa was hoping Miya wasn't going to bring that up. <em>Wishful thinking</em>. He sighed, already exhausted from this conversation. The curly haired man turned around from where he was pouring tea into his favorite blue mug.</p><p>"What else did you want to say?" Sakusa got right to the point, not wanting to drag this out any further.</p><p>"I like what we're doin'. I think yer real sexy Omi omi. I'd like to continue, if you feel the same way." His stomach flip flopped a bit at the admission.</p><p>Kiyoomi continued to study his face. He looked so...unsure of himself, something that Atsumu rarely was. <em>How does that saying go? You made your bed now you have to lay in it?</em> But he wasn't going to deny that he was obviously interested. In the sexual gratification. Nothing else. Obviously.</p><p>Atsumu kept talking when there was no response. “I'll let ya be in control when it comes to when or even if we take it to the next level. We can stick to sexting and phone sex until yer comfortable enough to put yer hands on me and vice versa. No pressure."</p><p>"And why would you do that?" The curly haired man inquired suspiciously.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I actually am kind when I want to be! I know ya get weird bout people touchin' ya. The ball's in yer court Omi-kun. And I know from experience yer pretty good with those." He offered with a stupid laugh. "Get it? It's funny cuz we're volleyball players." Another long sigh escaped from Kiyoomi's lips. This was going to be annoying as hell but the spiker thought the benefits (lots of orgasms) might just outweigh the bad jokes and stupid one liners he would have to put up with, which he already did on a regular basis so really he was winning here.</p><p>As douchey as Miya was sometimes, Sakusa couldn't not admit that he was one of the most considerate people he knew, always making sure all his hitters were taking care of themselves and making adjustments on and off the court that improved their playing.</p><p>"Okay," came his answer and Atsumu's face light up, "but let me be very clear: this is just a friends with benefits situation. No strings attached. You can keep seeing other people, I don't care what you do in your free time."</p><p>"Duh. It wouldn't be fair to the world if only one person got to have me, Omi-kun. Beauty like mine has to be shared!" <em>Aaaaand the egotistical prick is back.</em></p><p>"Feel free to message me whenever and I'll do the same." Atsumu finished with a grin as he reached into the fridge, grabbed a sports drink and sauntered back down the hall, any trace of his insecurity gone, leaving Sakusa to think about what he had just gotten himself into.</p><p>Early Saturday morning all of the Black Jackal's team members met at the gym to start the journey to their away game.</p><p>"Wow Tsumu, you look like you're in a good mood.” Bokuto hooked his arm around Atsumu’s neck and gave him a big smile. “Definitely an improvement from a couple days ago. Did someone get laid hmmm?"</p><p>"Come on Bokkun, I'm not one to kiss and tell." Atsumu playfully jabbed his side.</p><p>"Not one to kiss and tell, MY ASS!! You can't resist bragging whenever you get someone into your bed. You're worse than I am when I talk about how sexy Akaashi is." Their coach called out that the bus had arrived before Miya could respond to Bokuto's accusations. They all loaded themselves into the vehicle. Hinata and Bokuto settled down next to each other near the front, with Meian and Inunaki taking up the seats directly behind them, and then Thomas and Barnes in separate rows across from the two pairs.</p><p>Sakusa walked past them towards his favorite spot in the very back of the bus where he usually was left undisturbed by his teammates. Atsumu was the last one to climb the small set of steps and greet the driver. Instead of occupying his usual seat close to Hinata and Bokuto though he skipped along to the back following in Kiyoomi’s footsteps and plopped his body down (quite ungracefully) right next to the black haired man.</p><p><em>Do not think about what you've done together, treat him like you always do, do not let him get any ideas.</em> Sakusa had to keep repeating this mantra in his head, he was determined to keep things like usual even though the status of their relationship had changed.</p><p>"Get the fuck away from me Miya, I am not in the mood to put up with your bullshit right now."</p><p>“Oh play nice now Omi-kun, there’s just a little something I wanna show you and then I promise to leave you alone.” The blonde pulled out his phone.</p><p>He immediately got a bad feeling looking at Miya’s shit eating smirk. When he clicked on a thumbnail under his photos app a still of a unclothed Atsumu crouched in between a set of muscular, tan legs extending down a bed with clear arousal settled at the crotch filled the dim screen. <em>How did I know this motherfucker was going to pull dumb shit like this.</em></p><p>"What the fuck did we agree on?”</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch ya and no one is paying attention to us, they won't know what we're doing."</p><p>“I don’t want want to fucking see you blowing another dude Miya, cut it out.”</p><p>“Fine then ya don’t have to. Feel free not to watch but I’m just gonna sit here and let it play for my own pleasure.” He wiggled in his seat slightly to position the phone so both of them could easily see it.</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to imagine the typa sounds I'm makin, if ya change yer mind about watchin' of course." voice coming out as a low murmur as he pressed play and turned the volume all the way down.</p><p><em>Don't look, don't look, don't look.</em> Another repetition. But yet again Sakusa's body betrayed him as his eyes slowly trailed over and landed on the small rectangle between them. Even though mere seconds before he had denied he wanted to see Miya sucking dick, it was a lie. Kiyoomi had fantasized about how the setter would work a cock with his mouth and the opportunity to see him in action was just a little too good to pass up but he didn't want Atsumu to know that.</p><p><em>Fuck you Miya. Oh fuck. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.</em> Sakusa found himself in a trance of some kind watching Atsumu's head bob up and down, swallowing the dick in front of him like it was the last meal he was ever gonna have. The Atsumu on the video looked straight into the camera as he was working the hard length in front of him. The eye contact went straight to Sakusa's cock, like Miya was piercing through the digital barrier, and a weird feeling settled in the pit of Sakusa's stomach. Atsumu looked like he was some kinda fucking seasoned porno star, dripping in arousal and almost animalistic in the way he brought pleasure to the other guy in the video.</p><p>Every time his head dipped down the curve of his naked ass came into view. Sakusa wondered if the sting of smacking Miya's butt would be similar to when he spiked down one of the balls said man set for him, or if it was a different sensation entirely.</p><p><em>Ya can look as unamused as ya want to Omi omi but the blush on yer face doesn't lie. I know ya think this is hot.</em> Atsumu was side eyeing Sakusa uninterested in his own phone. Not even his mask could hide the light coloring of the high planes of his face.</p><p>“Whatcha guys watching?” Atsumu and Kiyoomi jolted up to see Hinata’s face peering over the seat in front of them. The blonde's finger pressed his phone's lock button at a breakneck speed.</p><p>"Sorry Shou-kun, it's a secret between me and Omi omi." The setter's eyes flickered back over to see that Sakusa had turned to the window and decided not to engage Hinata at all. He was shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide the semi he was sporting unwillingly. Almost getting caught had made the blush spread all the way to Sakusa's ears.</p><p>"What! That's not fair! I wanna see it too! Since when do you and Sakusa-san have secrets??" Hinata pouted. Actually pouted. He is still such a little kid, Atsumu mused endearingly.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you Shouyou, maybe in the form of some meat buns?" Hinata's frown wasn't completely ameliorated by the mention of free food but placated to some extent.</p><p>"Okay...fine." He walked back up to where he was sitting besides Bokuto after shifting his gaze back and forth between Miya and Sakusa. <em>Such a kid.</em></p><p>"This is why I told you to turn it the fuck off," Sakusa hissed once Hinata was out of ear shot.</p><p>"So ya admit ya do want to see my mouth stuffed full of cock and yer just worried about other people finding out huh." Atsumu's ego inflating at the implied meaning of Sakusa's previous words.</p><p>"You are such a freak." Atsumu's face broke out into a unadulterated smile. " I mean that in the worst way possible." The grin on his face grew even wider.</p><p>"Yer the one who likes it." Atsumu pressed play again. <em>Ugh curse my horny brain for agreeing to this friends with benefits shit.</em></p><p>The setter kept to his word though. As soon as the 4 minute video was over he put his phone away, walked to a different seat on the bus, and didn't even spare another glance in Sakusa's direction for the rest of the ride. They won their game later that day, Atsumu tossing to Sakusa a little more than usual and Sakusa imagining the ball as Atsumu's stupid head (okay maybe sometimes ass) as he slammed it across the net.</p><p>____________________</p><p>The spiker had expected Atsumu to be texting him every chance he got but it had been more or less radio silence from him for the past week. Maybe he was being level headed for once in his life and decided to take things slow. But that also made Sakusa nervous, like Atsumu was building up tension between them before he did something very, <em>very</em> stupid. Something very signature Miya. <em>What could be more stupid than watching one of your homemade pornos on a fucking bus surrounded by your coworkers?</em> Maybe he wasn't as eager as Sakusa thought he would be. Whatever the case, Kiyoomi decided he definitely would not be the one to reach out first in any circumstance. He still had <em>some</em> pride left.</p><p>It was Wednesday evening which meant it was laundry night for Kiyoomi. The sun sank low on the horizon painting the sky with streaks of orange and light purple, hues evolving every minute like an ever changing light show. He had just returned to his apartment after picking up groceries for the fried rice he was going to cook for dinner. The typical routine was throwing in a load of his practice/workout clothes, making and eating whatever he had decided to make for that meal, and then washing the rest of his casual wear, followed by precise folding and arrangement in his closet.</p><p>Kiyoomi reached back in his gym bag pushing aside various things to pull out the athletic top and shorts he wore earlier that day. But he couldn't find his underwear. His eyebrows knitted into a frown, it was very unlike him to have misplaced any of his belongings. He searched through the clothes he already put in the washer but the pair he had been wearing before was nowhere to be found. <em>I must have left them at the locker room after all.</em> Not wanting to go through the hassle of putting on a coat and scarf to face the cold night he decided to just get it the next day and soon the underwear was forgotten in his mind as well.</p><p>As he began the auto piloted motions of the chore, he wondered when he and Atsumu were gonna stop pussyfooting around and actually hook up with each other. Kiyoomi knew he held the key to that answer after Atsumu ever so thoughtfully gave him the executive power to change their dynamic but he needed to wait for the right opportunity, which in his mind had not presented itself yet. In the past, Sakusa typically liked to wait way longer before even considering being comfortable enough to physically fuck but the blonde man had his skin itching and craving for real touch. Maybe it was because he had known him for a long time already.</p><p>None of his other teammates made an appearance as he moved through the kitchen chopping vegetables and adding spices to his wok of rice considering it was already quit late. He savored these peaceful nights to himself. Once his stomach was satisfied with healthy food he returned to his apartment to finish up the rest of the laundry. While transferring his first load into the dryer, his phone rang.</p><p><em>Stop hoping it’s him.</em> It was him. Sakusa’s palms started to sweat just the teeniest tiniest bit. He answered the video call after scolding himself and was greeted with a cheerful smile and naked chest. Atsumu's plump lips shined under the light of his bedroom. His pronounced collarbones looked like they were just begging to be marked up by a skilled set of teeth.</p><p>“Hey Omi-kun, whatcha doin?”</p><p>“Laundry.” Sakusa replied in monotone.</p><p>“Did ya notice anything in particular missing from the pile?” He caught the mischievous glint in the setter’s eye.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do Miya? Don’t fucking tell me you—Miya I swear to god did you steal my underwear?!” The pieces finally slotting together in Sakusa's mind. <em>How come my instincts about this bastard are never wrong?</em></p><p>Atsumu wondered earlier if these were possibly the same pair Kiyoomi donned in <em>the picture</em> as he swiped them from the bag while Sakusa was in the shower. The thought of that fueled the fire of his desire even more. Through the phone screen, Sakusa watched Atsumu bring up the black fabric to his face and inhaled deeply.</p><p>"Oh god they smell so musky Omi omi. Ya work so hard during practice, work up a real nice sweat, dontcha?” In any normal circumstance if someone described what he smelled like after a workout he would be retching. But Atsumu talked about it like he just got done being doused in his favorite perfume and Sakusa couldn't help the blush that settled on the apples of his cheeks.</p><p>"You are such a little shit it's unbelievable."</p><p>The camera turned the next moment to show Atsumu's hard wet dick, ready to be played with. The setter covered a majority of his member with the tiny under garment and started stroking his cock slowly. Kiyoomi didn't say anything as his breathing became shallow. <em>This is downright repulsive, why am I getting so turned on from it??</em></p><p>A switch had been flipped in kiyoomi, the one that turned off his brain and let his dick have free rein of the decision making. He wanted to rewrite the memory of Atsumu in that stupid fucking blowjob video with himself on the receiving end. <em>And I'm really good at receiving....Oh great his stupidity is contagious god damn it.</em> He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to touch Atsumu, needed Atsumu to touch him.</p><p>"Why use my underwear when the real thing is just down the hallway?"</p><p>Atsumu's hand immediately stilled. "Are ya askin' me to do what I think yer askin' me to do Omi-kun? Don't kid around, ya might just kill me."</p><p>"Come here and use those insane blowjob skills on me. Make sure you wash your face and brush your teeth. I'll leave the door unlocked." And with that invitation, the video call was cut short.</p><p><em>Ohmygod it's finally happening.</em> <em>I get to see Omi's dick. I'm about the suck Omi's dick. If someone told me a month ago this was gonna happen I would've laughed right in their face. What the fuck!!</em> For the amount of sex Atsumu regularly had, a blowjob was as commonplace as using chopsticks to eat but the chance to suck Sakusa off had him <em>giddy.</em></p><p>Atsumu threw on the first pair of sweats he could find (skipping underwear altogether) not even caring in the slightest how obvious his hard on was. <em>Its late, I'm not gonna run into anyone in the short distance between our apartments.</em> He practically sprinted down the hall after fulfilling Sakusa's requests of getting cleaned up, but restrained himself from flinging the door open and instead slowly turned the handle and slipped inside. This was only his second time being invited over, the first being when Sakusa was forced to host one of the team bonding movie nights which didn't even last an two hours before they all got kicked out due to Hinata spilling his beer all over the coffee table. It was exactly how Atsumu remembered it: impeccably clean and organized, minimalistic with lush green touches from the variety of plants that dotted various corners of the apartment. He walked past the living area and knocked softly on what he assumed was Kiyoomi's bedroom door. A second later it opened, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's wrist and dragged him along until they were both standing near the foot of his bed.</p><p>“Get on your knees." Sakusa turned to face him and guided the setter down with a gentle push on his shoulders until his face was level with the taller man's groin. It seemed that Sakusa was just as eager as Atsumu to get this show on the road. Atsumu tugged down his soft grey shorts until they were in a messy heap around his ankles. He pressed his nose right up against the side of Kiyoomi's half hard member and took a deeper inhale than he did earlier if that was even possible, like he was trying to get high off of it. The setter groaned as his lungs filled with the smell of Sakusa. It had the same sort of underlying scent but this was much cleaner because Kiyoomi hadn't just exercised in them for like 6 hours straight. It was different but it still almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Sakusa lifted his chin up with slim fingers, caressing a thumb on his cheek and then subsequently across his bottom lip. Atsumu took the opportunity of licking the appendage, giving him a preview of what was to come real soon. Then the setter hooked his index fingers under the waistband of the cloth, brushing against Sakusa's sharp hip bones that made the spiker slightly shiver in anticipation.</p><p>"Can I?" Sakusa just nodded his head, giving Atsumu the green light. The boxer briefs joined his shorts on the floor. <em>Oh god, this just proves that every single part of Omi is so pretty. How is his dick so prettyyyyyy.</em> Atsumu softly kissed the head of Sakusa's cock a couple of times watching it grow to full length. He kitten licked the underside of it from base to tip, lubricating it with is spit before he gave it a couple of firm pumps.</p><p>Atsumu's red lips wrapped around the head of Kiyoomi's cock and in one swift movement plunged all the way down to the short clipped coarse hair, enveloping Kiyoomi in a tight velvety heat. Sakusa's eyelids fluttered shut, like everything else in the room was too much sensory information to process with the newfound wetness surrounding his dick.</p><p>Sakusa opened his eyes again and looked down when he felt Miya tonguing his slit and lapping up the precum that was overflowing there. Atsumu’s lidded, blown out pupils met his, sultry and dark, and the feeling he had on the bus appeared again, this time intensified by 1000. The blonde brought his hand up and pushed Sakusa's shirt up. Kiyoomi took the hint held the hem of it at the top of his abs, allowing Atsumu to admire his defined, sexy muscles. Then once again he bobbed up and down on Sakusa's throbbing cock.</p><p>“You're such a fucking perv, getting off to my dirty boxer briefs.” Sakusa threaded his other hand through Atsumu's bleached hair and loosely gripped at it. <em>Soft. He must take good care of it. Only because he's so vain.</em> "Dirty little boy, sucking my cock so good."</p><p>His hips started moving in shallow thrusts. The blonde was gagging as the tip of Kiyoomi's dick hit the back of his throat, one, two, three times in succession. Tears started gathering at the bottom of his eyelashes, threatening to spill over every time Sakusa gave a rough jerk of his pelvis and bottomed out in his mouth. In an effort to give himself a break from the continuous face fucking, Atsumu pulled off of Sakusa and started laying flat stripes of his tongue against his balls. He gently pulled one between his lips and sucked on it with just enough pressure to drive Sakusa wild while stroking his dick faster applying more pressure than before.</p><p>“Yeah that’s good princess, just like that.” Sakusa cooed under his erratic breathing. Atsumu was reveling in this mixture of sweet and demeaning pet names.</p><p>Atsumu's other hand had snaked down to push his own loose pants below his own arousal and started working it with some much needed friction. He went back to deepthroating his teammate.</p><p>"Oohhh. Fuck<em>fuckfuck.</em> Yea—h. Im cumming. Fucking <em>hell</em> Miya." The black haired man visibly clenched his jaw as his dick tensed up and his orgasm washed over him.</p><p>With one final twist of his hand Atsumu was cumming hard at the sight and feel of Sakusa cumming down his throat, the tight string of arousal that had held him up for most of the night finally going slack as he slumped back on his heels. He wiped some of Sakusa's cum that had gotten on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and licked it hungrily, like the last crumbs of a decadent cake. The sourness lingered on this tongue. <em>Fuck I'm gonna be having wet dreams about the face he just made.</em></p><p>Kiyoomi bent down and pulled his shorts back up then walked over to his dresser. "Here." Sakusa threw the blonde one of his plain black t shirts as Atsumu stood up, his knees a little shaky. "You definitely should not leave my place with cum stains on yourself. Don't want any of our teammates asking questions." Miya looked down to see that yes he indeed did soil the top he was wearing with his own semen.</p><p>"Ah yeah good thinking..." Atsumu had an unreadable expression on his face as he studied the shirt that was now in his hand. Again it was super late so the chances of anyone seeing him were slim to none but he wasn't going to say anything now. He quickly just pulled it over what he already had on and readjusted it so it didn't look too suspicious. "Anyways, thanks for the dessert Omi omi, see you tomorrow at practice!"</p><p>Sakusa was straight up leering at Atsumu's ass in sort of a daze from his bedroom door as Atsumu made his way to the entrance and his eyes stayed in place long after the blonde had left his apartment. Only after several minutes did he remember what he was doing earlier. <em>Shit my laundry!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you thought!! I think I overestimated my writing abilities but honestly I have to keep reminding myself that I haven't written anything besides research papers and lab reports for the past like 10 years and take it easy on myself. It might take me closer to a week to post the next chapter because I have a lot of ideas I'm excited to write about and I really want to present them really well. Drop a comment/DM on my twitter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Turn a Little Faster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you...want me to eat you out Omi omi?" There was a very long silence from the other end, one for which Atsumu held his breath for the entirety of. </p><p>“Okay yes. I will allow you to eat my ass.”</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes even though Sakusa could not see him but was elated nonetheless. </p><p>"In the shower, though. That's the only way I'll let you do it." </p><p>"Deal."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe it's almost the end of October already time isn't real. I treasure all your comments. Hope everyone is having a great day &lt;3 Also yes all my chapter titles are lyrics from the iconic song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows heh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was in the weight training room doing a set of barbell squat reps, thighs bulging under his thin shorts everytime he brought himself up under the 165 kg weights. He had positioned himself in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror covering an entirety of one of the walls so he could check his form (check out how hot he looked) while exercising. Rap music thrummed in his ears and he admired how his muscles looked under the strain of his movements. Thomas was in another corner at the leg press machine, working his quads hard.</p><p>From his peripheral vision he noticed the door in the back of the room open halfway and stop, like someone was rethinking their decision of entering at that moment. Then abruptly it swung open and in walked Sakusa. Atsumu was surprised to say the least by his sudden presence, Kiyoomi had made it very clear in the past that he would avoid his weight training overlapping with Atsumu at any cost because as the curly haired man put it he was "the grossest person ever and like hell I'm gonna trust you to clean any of the machines properly." So typically he would plan his session right after the gym staff did their disinfecting and well before Atsumu would be in there. <em>Guess ya don't think I'm all that gross anymore huh Omi-kun, especially not after I gave ya what was probably the best head of yer goddamn life!</em></p><p>What made him do a triple take though was what Kiyoomi was wearing. In all two years that they had been teammates he had never seen Sakusa in anything other than dry fits but today he was instead sporting a large MSBY merch shirt that was generously cut at the arms and side so that the whole thing was just hanging open. Like the shit frat boys wear in American college movies. Atsumu could see all of Sakusa's obliques and considering how loose the shirt was, basically everything else underneath when he walked over to the mirrored wall and put his gym bag down in front of it. Kiyoomi greeted Thomas as the middle blocker wrapped up his workout and gathered his stuff but completely ignored Atsumu, not even looking in his general direction.</p><p>If pestering Sakusa was the way to get under his skin, pretending like Atsumu didn't exist was the way to get under his. <em>Time for some payback fucker.</em> Miya set the heavy bar down as he kept his eyes trained on Kiyoomi through the mirror. All of a sudden it felt so much hotter in there. Kiyoomi took an alcohol wipe and slowly wiped down the chest press machine meticulously, the front of the scandalous falling forward, giving Atsumu's eyes access to the sexy definition of Kiyoomi's body. As he started his reps, Sakusa's pectoral, bicep and deltoid muscles strained to lift the heavy weights. When he moved in just the right way Atsumu would get a peek at those delicious nipples. The setter stood there like a love struck fool for a minute. <em>Oi! What am I doing?</em> Atsumu commanded his body to move and picked up some free weights and went through the motions of some bicep curls.</p><p>Once Kiyoomi got through the desired amount of chest presses, he walked up right in front of the mirror so now Atsumu could appreciate him from the front and the back. The black haired man lifted the bottom of the tank to his, wiping sweat from his brow, holding the top there for just a second longer than necessary. Miya was staring at him like he was an oasis in the desert of ugly men and he hadn't had water in days. <em>You are so easy and so thirsty my god Miya.</em> Sakusa laughed to himself, smirking in the mirror but still avoiding eye contact with the blonde. At this point Atsumu was undressing Sakusa in his head and unashamedly eye fucking his teammate. Atsumu was lowkey horrified by how horny Sakusa was making him but it was thrilling all the same. <em>Did he come in here to seduce me? He had to have right?? I'll fuck him right on this floor if that's what he wants.</em> Atsumu could feel heat curling between his legs at the thought of that. He put the dumbbells down took a step towards him before he stopped himself. Wait, Atsumu had promised that Omi-kun would be in control here. If he wasn't saying anything then Atsumu shouldn't try anything right? It was all just so complicated because they worked together, if he fucked things up it would be bad for the team and Atsumu would rather stick a fork in his eye than do anything detrimental to his volleyball career. He already pushed his luck with the stunt he pulled on the bus (even though he had a pretty good feeling Omi would be into it, and whaddaya know he was right). He pivoted back around. Atsumu scrambled to gather all his shit and headed back to the MSBY apartment building.</p><p>Sakusa's lips fell back into a thinly pressed line. <em>Did he really just no try anything?? Wait wasn't that the whole point of me doing this, teasing him but not doing anything with him? Why do I feel kind of disappointed?</em> Kiyoomi was a little shocked with himself. He was anticipating that Atsumu would try to make a move on him and then he could turn him down and land a blow to Atsumu's ego but was he actually considering obliging to whatever inappropriate offer Atsumu was going to propose? Did he actually kind of want to say...yes? Did this whole ploy just backfire in his face? Was he disappointed that this was the time that Miya chose to think with his head instead of his dick? An image of him and the blonde naked and sweating, grinding down on each other on the floor flashed through his head. He crammed those very out-of-character thoughts in the trash chute of his brain. The reality of doing anything in a smelly gym room would be so disgusting he couldn't even think about it anymore if he wanted to keep his lunch down. He turned up the podcast he was tuning in on to drown out any other unwelcome thoughts he might have for the rest of his workout.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Omi</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;you're killing me here</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I was literally half hard earlier in the weight room cuz of u</p><p>
  <em>Mission accomplished you douche.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;oh? why is that?</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;don’t play dumb I know you wore that revealing tank top on purpose</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;revealing? I have no idea what you’re talking about Miya</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;get your head out of ur ass</p><p>Atsumu scoffed, Sakusa was obviously lying, just trying to get a reaction out of him! He was the first to admit that he had a more than average dirty mind but come on! The blonde secretly liked it though, he thought about how hot it was that Kiyoomi wanted to tease him too.</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I could see your entire torso!!!! even your nipples!!!!!!!! you might as well have come in shirtless okay</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Omiiiiii im horny now take responsibility</p><p>Sakusa was about to text back a biting retort about how he would be doing no such thing but was interrupted when 'Miya' flashed on the screen in big letters. <em>Oh fuck it.</em> It seemed like he had been saying that a lot in regards to Atsumu lately, throwing caution to the wind and letting Atsumu have his way with him whenever he asked.</p><p>"Yes?" He answered.</p><p>"Tell me what your first time was like Omi-kun."</p><p>Kiyoomi decided to go with the flow and pace of the conversation Atsumu set, he figured he owed Atsumu at least this much since he had given him some pretty revealing information the first time they had phone sex. "Hmmm it was in my second year of university, with my boyfriend. Nothing special, we fucked in my apartment after studying late one night. You?"</p><p>"First time ever was with my highschool girlfriend, did it at her place while her parents were out of town. First time with a man was later that same year, I met him at a party one of the volleyball team alumni threw and we really hit it off. Next thing I know I'm being thrown on a bed in one of the empty rooms in the house and getting fucked into oblivion."</p><p>"Do you usually bottom? When you're with a guy."</p><p>"I like doing both, I mean either way I'm gonna send ya ta heaven so ta me it really just depends on the mood I'm in and my partner's preferences. Whadda 'bout you Omi omi, ya wanna feel the tight heat of my ass or ya wanna get split open on my fat cock?"</p><p>"Who said I'm planning on actually ever having sex with you Miya?" Sakusa was most definitely going to go all the way with Atsumu but it was too good an opportunity to mess with him a bit. Denying him of what he wanted for now satisfied his horrible personality.</p><p>"Ah playing hard to get huh?" Atsumu tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Okay hypothetically then, just indulge me this once?"</p><p>"Hypothetically....I'd be the one fucking you." <em>I honestly would not mind getting fucked, especially if Miya is the one giving it to me but like hell I'm gonna tell him that. He does not need a bigger head than he already has. It'll be my little secret for now.</em></p><p>"And exactly how would you do that Omi omi?"</p><p>"I'd start by whispering filthy nothings into your ear after I pin you down underneath me with your hands above your head. Just that would have you hard and dripping because I know how much you love dirty talk. Then I'd kiss my way down your body, taking my time to leave hickeys everywhere, tease you with my hands."</p><p>Every word that came out of Kiyoomi's mouth was sending Atsumu's blood straight to his dick. He couldn't take it anymore he was already so strung up from the gym, he reached for the lube in his bedside drawer and then grabbed his favorite toy: a thick pink vibrator.</p><p>"I can just tell you're sensitive everywhere Miya, all sluts are. But there's probably a place on your body that drives you absolutely wild. Tell me, where is that?"</p><p>"My ears. One time I got almost got off just by h-having them nibbled on."</p><p>"Of course you did. God I would devour you, I would have you wrapped around my finger begging for more." <em>Ya kind of already do Omi-kun.</em></p><p>“Hold on a second, nghh, I wanna show ya what I'm doin' right now.”</p><p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;1 image</p><p>The second picture Atsumu had ever sent Kiyoomi had his brain short circuiting even more than the first one of that was even possible. It was a close up of his leaking erection with the added bonus of pretty pink silicone disappearing into his ass.</p><p>Sakusa returned to the phone call. "Dirty little whore just can't resist having something plugging your hole while I detail one of your greatest fantasies huh. Bet you've been thinking about this since you first met me."</p><p>Atsumu whined loudly neither confirming or denying Sakusa's claim. He could hear the tell tale signs that Sakusa had begun to pleasure himself. "And then...?"</p><p>"And then I'd finally give your rock hard cock some attention while fingering your slutty fuckhole, getting you ready for my thick dick to fuck you like you've never been fucked before until you're screaming my name and no other cock can satisfy you the same way."</p><p>"You're sooooooo big Omi," Atsumu lulled. "So big, <em>fuck</em>, I could barely get you all the way down my throat!" The setter orgasmed with the statement, thinking about how full he felt with Kiyoomi's dick in his mouth. He could only imagine how fucking phenomenal it would feel with him in his ass. "God you just made me cum everywhere."</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close now. What do you like, Miya? Tell me what you would want to do to me."</p><p>"I love eating ass. I would rim ya like a fuckin' champ Omi-kun."</p><p>"I...I want—well I would like...shit..." Sakusa all but stuttered out the broken sentence. He cussed as he came all over his hand. Atsumu could hear him taking deep breaths as he came down from the high of his release.</p><p>"Do you...want me to eat you out Omi omi?" There was a very long silence from the other end, one for which Atsumu held his breath for the entirety of. <em>Please please PLEASE say yes.</em></p><p>“Okay yes. I will allow you to eat my ass.”</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes even though Sakusa could not see him but was elated nonetheless.</p><p>"In the shower, though. That's the only way I'll let you do it."</p><p>"Deal."</p><hr/><p>Kiyoomi filled up his small blue watering can so he could tend to his beloved plants. He had taken up plant care while in university to help him destress from the pressure of classes and volleyball. It also gave him a great sense of accomplishment knowing that the tiny seeds wouldn’t be able to grow without his help. He reached in the cabinet to grab the indoor plant food but found the bag was not there. <em>Shit I ran out when I got my new crocodile ferns a few weeks ago.</em> He had forgotten to write it down on his errands list when he went yesterday.</p><p>The week had flown by and now it was the night that both of them had settled for certain less than decent activities. Sakusa turned his wrist to get the time of his watch. <em>8pm. It only takes 20 minutes to get to the garden shop by car, if I'm fast I can make it back in time before he's supposed to get here.</em></p><p>45 minutes later and Sakusa was tapping his foot impatiently behind a woman who was making a big fuss at the checkout counter because her coupon wasn't accepted. <em>I'm gonna fucking be late. Miya is gonna throw a fit, just what I need tonight.</em></p><p>Atsumu stood in front of his closet picking out yet another shirt to change into. <em>Why am I getting so weird about what I'm going to wear? It's just Omi-kun and my clothes are probably gonna be on the floor within two minutes if not less.</em> He finally settled on a dark green corduroy long sleeved button up with black jeans and set to fixing his hair. He scooped styling gel on his fingers and ran them through his bleached locks. After some debate he also swiped some clear lip gloss across his lips to make them look plumper and shinier (a little trick Suna had taught him). <em>Again Atsumu what are you fucking doing dude he's not gonna even notice.</em> The setter eyed himself in the mirror and smirked. <em>I do look hot as fuck though. There's nothin' wrong with looking good.</em> He was contradicting himself now. **Right after the clock hit 9pm he made his way to Kiyoomi's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again a little louder this time. Again no Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu fished his pocket for his phone and dialed Sakusa's number but it went to voicemail after ringing six times. He tried twice more but again all he got was the automated message instead of Kiyoomi's usual unimpressed cadence. <em>Why isn't he answering? Did he change his mind? Is he fucking ghosting me?</em> Thin vines of anxiety began creeping into his consciousness. Was it already over? Did Kiyoomi come to his senses? <em>Is he throwing me away like everyone else has in my life?</em></p><p>“Hey what the fuck??? Ya said 9pm and ya weren’t even home??” Atsumu half yelled at Sakusa as he saw him exiting the stairwell and coming up the hall right before he decided to just go back to his place. Relief flooded his entire system.</p><p>"I had to run out and get something for my plants. Calm down it's not like waiting for 5 minutes killed you."</p><p>Atsumu looked at him, disbelief written all over his face. "Yer plants?! Ya ditched our dick appointment for plants??? And why didn't ya answer any of my calls?"</p><p>"Shut up. I didn't ditch you, you fucking drama queen, I just got caught up at the store because of a rude customer. And my hands were full dipshit." Sakusa held up the two reusable bags he was carrying. "This is why nobody likes you, Miya," he added, his irritation boiling up.</p><p>"Clearly ya like my body enough to wanna get some action tonight!" Atsumu huffed out. Sakusa wanted to punch his ugly (<em>beautiful, is he wearing lipgloss?)</em> face.</p><p>"Oh my god, why don't you say it again louder so everyone in this damn building can know we're hooking up." Sakusa scowled at him. "Just go inside already. Or piss off back to your own apartment if you're actually upset."</p><p>"NO!" Atsumu eyes widened in surprise and then he cleared his throat in an attempt to save some face over his embarrassingly over enthusiastic declaration. "Ahem. I mean, no. It's whatever, yer here now I guess that's all that matters." Sakusa gave him a tired look and ushered the blonde through the door after unlocking it.</p><p>The spiker set down the bags of plant food on the table as Atsumu lingered behind him.</p><p>"Come on then, let's get this party started shall we?" Sakusa's voice turning low and sexy. He grabbed his wrist just like the first time and tugged him along, the non sexual skin on skin contact burning way more than anything that had an erotic element behind it could.</p><p>Sakusa turned the shower head on and adjusted the temperature while Atsumu stripped out of his clothes, unbuttoning at record speed and then lent a helping hand to strip Kiyoomi out of his as well. He undid his belt and zipper for him as Sakusa pulled his shirt over his head. Atsumu didn’t they think he would ever get tired of seeing the starbursts of moles that splayed on Omi's torso. Before stepping into his shower, Kiyoomi suckled on Atsumu's right earlobe, alternating that with some light grazes of his teeth. Both of them were pretty hard already.</p><p>It was a bit of a tight fit for the two 6-foot-plus athletes but their desperation to touch each other helped with the logistics (meaning they forwent logistics altogether and were a messy tangle of long limbs instead). Their foreheads pressed against each other, noses almost bumping. Sakusa took both erections into a loose fist and gave a few cautious pumps. Atsumu groaned at the shared contact.</p><p>Sakusa allowed himself a fleeting glance of Atsumu's lips. They looked so sweet, so ready to be devoured, slightly parted and awaiting a soft kiss. Kiyoomi wanted to kiss him. <em>Friends with benefits don't kiss each other. I can't kiss him. That's not what our deal is.</em> Truth be told this was the first time Sakusa had ever agreed to sexual relationship like this so he didn't know if there were any set rules outside of non-exclusivity but kissing right now felt too...intimate. Like it would definitely be crossing some sort of invisible line, breaking an unspoken agreement between two people that couldn't stand each other.</p><p>"Unngghh," Sakusa let out a guttural moan and Atsumu shivered at the salacious noise. <em>Okay time to work my magic.</em> Atsumu crouched down behind Sakusa, the majority of the water spray blocked by the taller man's body. He lightly bit down on Kiyoomi’s right ass cheek, then massaged the pliant flesh with his deft fingers. He proceed the place kisses in a trail towards his hole in the cleft of his ass until his lips landed right on top of it. The setter gave a tentative suck and the ring of muscle and gauged Sakusa's reaction.</p><p>"Ohhhokay," Sakusa moaned under his breath. Atsumu took that as a good sign and continued teasing the hole a little rougher this time. He switched between long licks and swiveling circles until he plunged his tongue straight into Kiyoomi's asshole. In and out, in and out, over and over. Sakusa was losing his mind above Atsumu, his legs starting to shake a bit. He really was not expecting it to feel this fucking amazing.</p><p>The spiker grabbed Atsumu's elbow, pulled him up, and swiftly spun him around, his back now flush against Kiyoomi's body. Atsumu's hands came up to steady himself on the shower wall.</p><p>"Did you not like it?" Atsumu thought he was enjoying it based on all the erotic sounds Sakusa kept making but maybe he was overestimating his abilities.</p><p>"You were so good Miya, but I wanna make you feel good too." <em>Ohhhhh I could get used ta hearin' that.</em> Sakusa took two handfuls of the blonde's ass and squeezed hard a couple of time. He pulled the cheeks apart and nestled his dick right in between them, bucking his hips up, the head of his cock brushing against Atsumu's asshole every few seconds. <em>Omi-kun could probably slip right in oh fuuuuck.</em> Kiyoomi nuzzled his face right under Atsumu's ear. He began kissing and sucking the curve of his neck, leaving dark bruises in his wake. <em>He's marking me up. What am I gonna tell the guys when they ask me in the locker room who made em this time?</em></p><p>"Bend over a little and keep your thighs together," Sakusa whispered into Atsumu's ear as he adjusted his height so he could slip his cock right under the blonde's balls. His erection slid effortlessly between thick muscles thanks to the never ending downpour of water. <em>Oh jeez it's like he's fucking me.</em> Sakusa presses his palm flat on Atsumu’s spine, working it's way up the divots of the bone until he reached the dark buzzed hair at the base of his skull, his fingertips scratching at it. Atsumu arched his back into the feeling of Kiyoomi rutting underneath his dripping cock. Each time Sakusa's hips snapped against his ass, the head of his dick would rub the underside of Atsumu's hard on making it bounce with arousal. Atsumu needed more.</p><p>"Omi-kun...I want—I need you to spank me." Without a smidge of hesitation Sakusa smacked Atsumu's ass. Hard. <em>Not like spiking a volleyball at all. Better. Fuck, I could get addicted to his ass and we haven't even had sex yet. This is bad.</em></p><p>"Ye-ahhhh just like that!"</p><p>"You're such a shitty fucking brat, need to be punished." The taller man brought his palm down four more times in succession turning the light pink of his skin into a deep red, the slapping sounds and Atsumu's cries echoing in the bathroom.</p><p>“Fuck you feel so fucking good Miya.” Kiyoomi was panting hard now, the heat of the shower thick in his lungs and the heat of Atsumu thick everywhere else.</p><p>Steam was starting to fog up the glass door and Atsumu's thinking. One of Sakusa's hands gripped his hip (probably hard enough to leave a bruise). <em>Jeez I wonder how hard Omi omi goes when he’s actually fucking someone.</em> The other reached around his chest and pinched at his hard nipple setting sparks off in his cock. He was getting closer and closer with every second, pushing back onto Sakusa's groin chasing the paradise of orgasm that was guaranteed to come any second now.</p><p>Atsumu's head hung low between his parallel arms as his body was overcome with pleasure but the nagging question of what Omi looked like right at that moment motivated him to twist around and look. Sakusa had his eyes screwed shut at that moment with eyebrows knitted up. His body tensing and flexing in all the right places, beads of hot water dripping down porcelain skin. Black wet curls matted on his forehead and temples. <em>Jesus fucking Christ Omi omi looks like a fucking Greek god FUCK.</em> Just that quick glance at Kiyoomi had Atsumu's cock throbbing even more. Not even a second later, Sakusa lifted his eyelids, catching Atsumu's wanton gaze. The hand toying with his chest flattened against it and suddenly the spiker was pulling Atsumu's upper body back towards him again and then wrapped that same hand around his pulsing hard on.</p><p>"You're so pretty like this Atsumu, so naughty but so so pretty. You wanna cum don't you? Go ahead, cum for me Atsumu."</p><p>With his given name on Kiyoomi's tongue (<em>for the first time ever he said my fucking name! Fuck that's enough to push me over the edge!)</em> and his cock in Kiyoomi's hand, Atsumu was crying out, jizzing all over the wall he was facing. A few more thrusts into Atsumu's thighs and Kiyoomi was also cumming, erratically jerking his hips and his cum mixed with Atsumu's in front of them. The blonde turned around to place feather light kisses on the taller man neck, a silent thank you for the breathtaking orgasm. In their mutual bliss they languidly cleaned themselves up, washing the evidence of their pleasure down the drain, and then Sakusa told Atsumu he could leave or wait for him to be done wiping down the shower before he went back home.</p><p>"Do you...want some tea?" Sakusa asked after coming out of his bedroom, finding Atsumu seated on his couch. Apparently his previous orgasm still has him blissed out enough to act like a true gentleman.</p><p>"Oh, uh ya, I would, thanks." Atsumu was thrown off by the amount of courtesy that Sakusa was extending. He thought he was gonna get kicked out the moment he got off.</p><p>After handing the cup of steaming liquid to the setter, Sakusa made quick work of the plant food, slipping on thick gloves to distribute it into the pots of the two new plants he was babying. He needed a distraction or else he might say something really stupid to Miya, like telling him he's cute outside of the bedroom.</p><p>"So ya spend lots of time doin this kinda stuff?" Atsumu inquired, his interest growing in the way Sakusa patted down the soft brown dirt. When he thought about it he actually didn't know a lot about his teammate. It was cool seeing him invested in things other than volleyball.</p><p>"I find it pretty soothing. Helps me destress and whatnot, especially when I have to deal with bitches like you a majority of my day."</p><p>"Omi-kun! Can ya ever say anything nice ta me??"</p><p>"Hmmmm you're not only skilled with your hands I guess. You could probably make a career with that mouth of yours too?" Atsumu's face twisted in shock at what Sakusa was implying. <em>Did this fucker just say I would make a good pornstar?</em> Kiyoomi let out a laugh more sincere than Atsumu had ever heard before, his lips pulling higher than Atsumu had ever seen before. <em>Oh. Wow.</em></p><p>"That was not a compliment ya ass!!" But he couldn't help laughing along with him. Atsumu ignored the slight flutter he felt in his heart. "Really though, maybe I should get a plant for my place, might brighten things up a bit. Any suggestions and/or tips for a beginner?"</p><p>"If you are seriously interested, I can take you to my usual garden store next Saturday, after practice." <em>Oh my god where is Omi-kun and what did this dude do with him??</em></p><p>"Keep bein this nice and a guy might get the wrong idea Omi omi," he flirted with a wink, "it's a date."</p><p>"Ha ha," he exaggerated the syllables, "in your wildest dreams, Miya." Kiyoomi ignored the slight flutter he felt in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and I am still not 100% happy with it but let me know what ya'll think. I'm really liking how the next one is turning out though so that's good at least lol. Will they ever kiss? (hint:yes just be patient w me) I love each and every one of you that has read up until this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm a Snowball Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanting to kiss Atsumu in shower before he had gotten eaten out for the first time was one thing, the water neutralized any factors that might have grossed him out, like the smell of saliva, but wanting to kiss him when he saw him in the locker room pulling his shirt over his head or in the kitchen while he was eating a pudding or when he was dropping Atsumu off back at the apartment? Oh he was fucked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi sat in the driver seat of his luxury sedan waiting for Atsumu to get to the parking lot and wondered what kind of fucking demon had possessed him to offer to take his teammate to arguably his favorite place in all of Osaka. He had briefly thought about making up some bullshit excuse and cancelling but Sakusa was never one to commit to something half assed, if he said he would take Atsumu to the garden shop then the only way he was getting out of it now was if the setter changed his mind. His commiserating was interrupted by knuckles rapping on the passenger window.</p><p>"Fresh outta the shower just like ya requested Omi omi." Atsumu said as he slide into the seat next to Sakusa. The blonde smelled...really good, soft tones of amber wafting from his smooth poreless skin. He smelled all woodsy like the plants and the earth that Kiyoomi loved so much. <em>Is he trying out a new aftershave or has he always smelled like this?</em></p><p>"I hope you shower after every practice, even without being asked to Miya."</p><p>"Oh no I only get squeaky clean when <em>yer highness</em> demands it." The curly haired man sneered at him and Atsumu gave him a lopsided grin in return. This was his favorite role to play: resident Sakusa Kiyoomi antagonizer.</p><p>Neither of them spoke after the first exchange for a while as they drove through the busy streets, only soft indie pop filling the space between them. Sakusa could feel Atsumu's eyes on him every now and then though and just couldn't resist catching him in the act: "See something you like? Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer?" Kiyoomi realized his mistake before he could stop himself from finishing his sentence. He prayed that it would go over Atsumu's head but of course he was only stupid when Sakusa didn't need him to be.</p><p>"I'm good, I already have the best one saved in my camera roll." Yup, Kiyoomi walked right into that one. <em>Fuck, Miya-1 Me-0.</em></p><p>The old woman that owned the store and Kiyoomi knew each other quite well now after the years he had spent frequenting the place. They spoke to each other familiarly.</p><p>"Oh my, what a handsome friend you have Kiyoomi-kun. Is this a special friend perhaps?" Kimura-san was always inquiring about Sakusa's love life after she tried to set him up with her granddaughter. Once Kiyoomi told her he had a preference for men, she just went on and on about how it was too bad that she didn't have a grandson.</p><p>Atsumu internally choked at the question. <em>She's askin' if I'm his boyfriend why would she know about us being friends with benefits.</em> He relaxed until another realization came over him. <em>Wait, shit that's worse!</em></p><p>"No Obaa-san, just my teammate on the volleyball team I play for. He wants to get a plant for his apartment but it's his first one so I thought your expertise would be the best in helping him get started." Sakusa played it cool as always.</p><p>"I'm Miya Atsumu, it's a pleasure to meet ya. Sakusa-san said this was the place to be for any and everything garden wise and he was nice enough to bring me!" Atsumu's charisma shined through his words.</p><p>"Ah I see. Nice to meet you as well. My name is Kimura Riku but please call me Obaa-san as well. Why don't you take a look around first and then let me know which ones catch your eye and we can go from there," she smiled kindly at Atsumu, gesturing to the rows of pots on the wall. She stood still by Kiyoomi while Atsumu wandered down the aisle looking at all the green varieties and their funky names. "It really is a shame, you two would make a beautiful couple. This is the first time you have ever brought anyone with you since the two years you started coming here."</p><p>Now it was Sakusa's turn to be caught off guard after hearing her previous insinuation in explicit terms. <em>A couple???? Miya and I, a couple? Fuck no no no no no.</em> It was true that no one else had ever accompanied him to this place but that was because Atsumu was just the first to have an interest in the stuff. And his general dislike of other people. Not that he <em>liked</em> Atsumu more than other people. <em>He had his tongue in my ass like 30 minutes before I said I could take him, I clearly wasn't in my right mind!</em> He opened his mouth to fight her on that sentiment with everything in his being but nothing seemed to come out. He closed it again to avoid looking like an idiot (although it might have already been too late for that). Kiyoomi pushed whatever feelings that were bubbling up from his chest back down into an abyss of apathy. Kimura-san gave him a look like she knew something he didn't and then went to find Atsumu among the foliage. Meanwhile Sakusa willed the blush under his mask to go die in a hole and went to peruse the selection of floral plants.</p><p>After about an hour Atsumu had finally narrowed down his pick to Devil's Ivy, a beautiful plant with wide, heart-shaped leaves that was actually one of Sakusa's favorites. They thanked Kimura-san for all her help and then they were sent on their way with a 'please bring Atsumu-kun back again Kiyoomi-kun!'.</p><p>"Of course you have a strong affinity for Devil's Ivy, it's your namesake after all," Sakusa snarked once they were back in the car.</p><p>"If by that you mean I'm absolutely irresistible, then you are right Omi-kun!" An eye roll. They fell into a comfortable silence once again.</p><p>"Alright I have a couple more errands to run so I'll just drop you off here close to the entrance."</p><p>"Thanks a lot for this Omi-kun! Real excited to set this little guy up in my apartment. I'm gonna be the best plant dad out there. I think I'll name him Sakkun in honor of you," the blonde declared while petting one of the leaves. <em>Why do I associate myself with this loser. Just how many dumb nicknames is he able to come up with?</em></p><p>"Mmhmm," Kiyoomi just hummed as he brought his sedan to a full stop.</p><p>As he opened the door to leave, Atsumu bit his lip, hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then quickly leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kiyoomi’s cheek before bounding out of the car without another word. Sakusa was momentarily paralyzed. The hands that gripped the steering wheel didn't feel like they belonged to him. <em>That bastard is teasing me again. Why does he make me feel this way? It's annoying as fuck and I am so over it.</em> He was not over it, not one bit.</p>
<hr/><p>Sakusa heard his phone ring from where it sat on the counter. <em>Oh, it's just Komori</em>.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey! Kiyoomi-kun! Just calling to make sure we are still set for tomorrow morning." His cousins cheery voice came through the receiver.</p><p>"Yes I will see you at the cafe at 11 am."</p><p>"Great, I am looking forward to catching up!! I feel like it has been forever since we have seen each other. See you then."</p><p>For the past two weeks Sakusa and Atsumu had switched off between intense rounds of phone sex and Atsumu popping by for a either a quickie blowjob or mutual handjob or some shower time. It was always fast, dirty, and extremely sexy. But with all the sexual release there was a buildup happening under the radar, not noticed by Sakusa until it was too late. A buildup of want. A want of more.</p><p>Seeing his cousin was the well needed respite Sakusa needed from all the confusing shit that had been happening to him over the past month. But even as they talked about volleyball, their family, and touched on other various topics, half of Kiyoomi's brain power was unwillingly being dedicated to something else.</p><p>Kiyoomi had never been a fan of kissing from the beginning, ever since his first makeout session with his college boyfriend. He liked him well enough but not enough to regularly swap spit and his ex had understood and respected that. So in reality he could count the number of times he kissed someone else with one hand.</p><p>Wanting to kiss Atsumu in shower before he had gotten eaten out for the first time was one thing, the water neutralized any factors that might have grossed him out, like the smell of saliva, but wanting to kiss him when he saw him in the locker room pulling his shirt over his head or in the kitchen while he was eating a pudding or when he was dropping Atsumu off back at the apartment? Oh he was fucked.</p><p>Now if Kiyoomi had been anyone else he might have moved to grab Atsumu by his arm before he could leave the confines of his car and pull him into him again, this time soft lips meeting unsure ones. He would have cupped Atsumu's face and tried to tell him through the warmth of his hand that this is what he wanted, this is what he liked. He would have pulled Atsumu into his lap, his legs trying to fit into the small spaces between the door and the center console as he ground down on Kiyoomi. He would have fucked Atsumu into oblivion right then and there in the front seat of his Mercedes. But Kiyoomi was not anyone else and that fantasy of his was doomed to stay locked up in his mind, never to become a reality. Atsumu had made no move to kiss him again, even on the cheek, in the past weeks and Sakusa was only a little (very) disappointed.</p><p>Komori noticed that his cousin was distracted, he was being even more detached than usual with his short answers.</p><p>"Can I talk to you about something?" Sakusa pretty much cut him off before he could finish his story about something stupid Suna had done at practice the other day (surprise surprise).</p><p>"Oooo having lovelife troubles? Need advice from your stud of a cousin?"</p><p>"Not me...my friend is. He has been secretly hooking up with this guy recently, like a friends with benefits thing." Komori seemed to buy it at first, nodding his head, listening attentively. "They work together so it's a little complicated and it was made very clear from the beginning that this was strictly no strings attached. They...haven't gone all the way yet just some oral and hand stuff, and they haven't kissed mainly because my friend," Kiyoomi cleared his throat, his cheeks drawing up a light pink coloring from beneath their surface, "does not have a penchant for making out." His eyes dropped to the cup of tea in his hand, wishing that he was one of the stray leaves settled at the bottom surrounded by a cozy heat instead of baring his soul to the cruel cold universe.</p><p>The libero's face was morphing into confusion, and then simple unimpressed realization as Sakusa's thinly veiled guise was deteriorating.</p><p>"Your friend. That doesn't like kissing people. Who is fucking with a coworker." Komori gives his cousin an unamused look. <em>Please just play along, this friend charade is the only thing that's gonna keep me from dying of embarrassment.</em> Komori, getting the hint poor Sakusa was trying to convey with his eyes said "Okay fine so your friend...?"</p><p>"My friend," he emphasized again,"for some reason would not mind kissing this guy, wants to even. Like in nonsexual settings. Unprompted." This was the first time Sakusa was admitting this aloud and he was shrinking in on himself. This was real, it was happening right now, he was actually having a romantic crisis (<em>gag</em>) about his shitty teammate. "And he's not completely sure why that is. He might have a semblance of an idea but I wanted to know what you think?"</p><p>"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear—I mean, what I assume your friend would want to hear or do you want me to tell you the truth."</p><p>As much as Kiyoomi wanted to avoid this topic for the rest of his life, he needed to rip this bandaid off and get on with it. Face the facts that his heart was working into overdrive to run away from. You can't fix the problem until you admit you got one and all that jazz right? The sooner he came to terms with these feelings the sooner he could squash them like a bug.</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Sounds like you—r friend has a crush. And a pretty bad one at that." Komori was giving him a blinding smile like he hadn't just delivered the worst news that Sakusa had ever heard, like he hadn't just confirmed Sakusa's worst nightmare.</p><p><em>Kill me now. Seriously someone kill me and just leave my body here to rot.</em> Sakusa wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. He wanted every poetic variation of disappearing into the void ever created to happen to him all at once. But then he thought about Atsumu. His stupid bleached hair, his stupid good sets, his stupid sexy body, his <em>stupid fucking</em> smile. He thought about how he might just be the smallest bit sad if he never got to see him again. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>The first time he had met Miya, he was so off put by him it wasn’t even funny. He looked like a typical 16 year old boy that didn't give one shit about his personal hygiene, the kid literally looked like he washed his face with bar soap. And as if that wasn't bad enough his personality sucked. He was cocky and was always trying to stir shit up with the other players. It irritated him to no end that someone so, so fucking obnoxious was that good at volleyball. It irritated Sakusa even more that hitting one of his sets felt so natural. Atsumu's set and Kiyoomi's spike had only just been introduced to each other but it felt like the cliche of them knowing one another for a lifetime before that. Honestly that may or may not have been the reason he decided to join the Jackals. Because playing with Atsumu was fun. Years later as an adult, Atsumu had finally fixed his disaster hair, his thighs had bulked up even more from hours of intense volleyball, and he had perfected his signature shit-eating grin, the one that made all his fans swoon.</p><p>Why didn’t he just get rid of that fucking picture that wasn't even meant for him? Atsumu had not given him a single indication that he was interested in him sexually at all (unless you counted the stupid flirting but he did with everyone, which Sakusa did not) and if he not return the favor that night with a picture of his own none of this would be happening. It was probably so amusing to Miya that Sakusa was giving him more opportunities to toy with him.</p><p>"Well I guess I better let my friend know he is beyond fucked."</p><p>"I don't know, maybe this could be good for you," Komori dropped all pretenses, "Listen, Kiyoomi-kun, there is only one person on your team that you could plausibly be getting with and, though you might be surprised with yourself, I can't say I am. The way you rant about him: Miya this and Miya that, Miya is such an idiot, Miya is so annoying, you couldn’t sound more into him if you tried."</p><p>"Oh go fuck yourself."</p>
<hr/><p>The whole Black Jackals team was seated around a table at their favorite post-win izakaya. It had been a tough victory to pull off, but they had prevailed with a killer spike from Kiyoomi (set up perfectly by Atsumu) winning them the fifth set. Recently it seemed that the duo was even more gelled on the court which placated Sakusa's worries that their sexual relationship might be detrimental to their game and instead it seemed to have the opposite effect on their playing style. And then of course there was another added layer of Sakusa’s secret feelings. Needless to say, all of the men were ready to let loose and live a little while celebrating.</p><p>“I wanna play never have I ever!!!” Hinata said bouncing excitedly in his seat. Sakusa rolled his eyes, were they high schoolers?</p><p>“Hell yes let’s do it, everyone knows how it goes right?” Bokuto offered his support of the idea. Atsumu nodded along with Sakusa, Meian, Inunaki, and Thomas. “Okay I’ll go first!” The orange haired boy declared, “hmmmm never have I ever had a girlfriend,” Hinata started, innocently enough. Everyone except Bokuto and Sakusa took a shot.</p><p>“Okay I’m next! Never have I ever forgotten an anniversary!" Of course Bokuto immediately made it about what a good boyfriend he was. Atsumu was guilty of that in the past so he threw back his second shot. Inunaki was also on his second shot of the night.</p><p>"Never have I ever fantasized about a teacher,” supplied Kiyoomi.</p><p>“Man if you guys had gone to my high school everyone would be drinking right now, our third year English teacher was a bonafide sex symbol,” Meian confessed as he tipped his head back and drank the sake from his cup. Thomas was right there with him.</p><p>“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” That was on the top of Atsumu's bucket list and he was looking forward to when he would get to cross it off.</p><p>"Tsumu you have to do it at some point, it's so freakin fun!!" Hinata gushed.</p><p>Inunaki was up next “never have I ever had a crush on someone on an opposing team” Hinata took a shot without a second thought, obviously referring to his long time pining for the Alders setter. “Ya know Shouyou ya should do something about that the next time we beat the Alders' asses.” Hinata giggled with a blush a dreamy look in his eyes as he presumably imagined finally confessing to Kageyama. “Maybe” he sighed. God he really did have it bad for his longtime rival/best friend. Atsumu briefly considered taking a shot for this one, remembering his teeny tiny crush on Hinata that developed after they played each other for the first time in high school. But that went away pretty quick as he had come to view him more as a little brother after seeing how whipped he was for Kageyama. And he also didn’t feel like exposing himself or making up a lie to avoid telling the truth so he quickly shelved the idea of taking a drink. Sakusa downed a shot, and Miya looked at him mouth slightly agape. “Shut up, it was Ushijima in high school.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p><p>Meian spoke next, "okay I guess in that same line of thinking never have I ever had a crush on one of my teammates.” Bokuto downed his shot supplying it with the statement, “not just a crush I was IN LOVE with Keiji when we were teammates. I love him soooOOoOoooOOOoOoOO much,” he slurred. Ugh as annoying as it was when Bokuto got in one of his Akaashi obsessed moods, the blonde had to admit it was pretty cute and he was kind of jealous Bokuto and Akaashi had a love so great. He stole a glance at Sakusa, who was fiddling with his glass like he was going through the same dilemma Atsumu just did with the previous question. The setter didn’t allow himself to wonder what that was about and if it was a possibility that a Sakusa has feelings for someone on his current team. He definitely did not allow himself to think <em>oh god if that’s true please let it be me</em>. Absolutely not. Atsumu raised his glass to his lips. “My captain from high school,” he simply said after the alcohol was consumed. Yup definitely about Kita-San and NOT a certain current curly haired teammate. Because he did not have a crush on Sakusa. Absolutely not.</p><p>They continued going around the circle for a few rounds with statements like “never have I ever thrown up while I was trying to kiss someone.” (Hey that was ONE time!!!!! Hinata exclaimed.)</p><p>“Never have I ever gotten head in a semi public space.” (You’re just missing out at that point dude Atsumu chuckle.)</p><p>“Never have I ever had sex in a car.” (Kiyoomi replayed the post-shopping fantasy in his head.)</p><p>“Never have I ever eaten ass” (Atsumu thought about eating Sakusa out again, this time with Omi sitting on his face.)</p><p>And then, after a copious amount of sake, Kiyoomi turned to look directly at Atsumu with a smirk that made Atsumu's stomach drop. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>“Never have I ever accidentally sent a dick pic to one of my teammates.”</p><p>Good thing Atsumu wasn't drinking anything right then or else it would be all over the table mixed with his spit. His face immediately turned a bright shade of red. <em>What the fuck Omi?!!!!!</em> Sakusa's eyes never left his. All his other teammates turned to follow Sakusa pointed stare.</p><p>“Whaaaat can you imagine doing something like that!??? I mean I have sent dick pics to Akaashi but it was definitely no accident” Bokuto cackled, drunk off his ass. No one else said anything as it was pretty obvious (to everyone except maybe Bokuto) this never have I ever was meant to out Atsumu.</p><p><em>Fuck fuck fuckity fuck</em> why was Sakusa doing this to him right now. Well fine he wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. Atsumu refilled his shot glass and drank it all without breaking his seething glare at Sakusa. The rest of team broke out in hollering whoops and exclamations, laughing at Atsumu's major fuck up. "Oh my god Tsumu!! How do you even make a mistake like that?!!! Explain yourself!" Hinata gauffed.</p><p>"The guy it was for had a name that's really similar to Omi-kun's" Atsumu mumbled while looking down in embarrassment. Even more laughter ensued within the group with a couple of "oh my god you idiot"s sprinkled in there. Wait why was he embarrassed again? He was a smug asshole, he's supposed to play it cool. He was supposed to be teasing Omi-kun not the other way around. Why did he only feel like this around the prickly spiker? He may or may not already know the answer to his question but refused to give anymore thought to it.</p><p>Okay, two can play this game. It was time to bring out the big guns, Sakusa practically begged for this to happen, Atsumu thought. "Fine, my turn next Omi-omi...Never have I ever gotten my ass eaten by a t—" Before the blonde could finish his statement long bony fingers had slapped themselves across his mouth. Wow, Sakusa must have been drunker than he thought if he was touching his mouth in public with his bare hand. His lips could feel the textured callouses rub up against them. He did not think about how he wanted those hands on other parts of his body and how he wanted to turn into a puddle underneath them. He did not think about how he wished Sakusa has used his lips to shut him up instead. Absolutely not.</p><p>"Miya I swear to god you finish that sentence and you are not walking out of here alive. I will murder you and we will find a better setter to fill your spot on the team."</p><p>"Oh, so you can dish it out but can't take it huh Omi-kun" Atsumu regained his smugness and he peeled Sakusa's hand off his face. At this point everyone else at the table had gone quiet and watched what was turning into a heated argument between spiker and setter.</p><p>"I cannot believe you, you always take things too fucking far." Sakusa bit out, his own face now an even darker shade of pink that could have not only been from the sake they had all been drinking. The tall man pulled his mask up and shoved himself away from the table in an uncharacteristic burst of drunken violence. "Goodnight, do not fucking follow me you dickhole. None of you follow me." And with that Sakusa left.</p><p>"He fucking started it." Atsumu said quietly as the rest of his teammates looked at each other with concerned eyes. What was the big deal about what he said anyways?? So what if the other guys found out about one of Kiyoomi's kinks, they were all adults weren't they?</p><p>"Hey Tsumtsum, did you and Omi hook up with each other or something?" Hinata asked slowly.</p><p>"NO!" All eyes were on him. He cradled his forehead in the palms of his hands "....Yes." He finally admitted in defeat. "Fuck why are we talking about this right now, so what if we are—DID? Fuck."</p><p>"Hey Atsumu-san, let's get some water in you and then go back to home okay," Meian went into his father mode since the happy-go-lucky mood had been visibly ruined for the night.</p><p>"No, I'm going out, don't follow me either." The more Atsumu thought about it, the more pissed he got. <em>Why the fuck did he get so upset? He's the one who brought up the dick pic, he was practically asking for me to mention that we have been hooking up. Fuck you Sakusa. FUCK. YOU.</em> His mind was already made up, he was gonna go get more drunk, find a hot guy, and fuck his brains out. Even though Sakusa had said he can still see other people he actually hadn't hooked up with anyone else since he started messing around with the spiker. <em>Well time to fucking change that.</em></p><p>Sakusa walked in a clipped stride back to the MSBY complex. His face was so hot with anger, his eye pricking with tears, which just enraged him even more. Since when did he let Atsumu have so much power over his emotions? <em>Since you realized you might have feelings for him you dumb fuck.</em> He was still coming to terms with the fact that somehow he had started to feel something more than just sexual desire for the blonde. Kiyoomi didn't do this shit, he didn't fuck up like this, he didn't jeopardize his sheltered heart for a quick fuck. But that was the thing, Atsumu was far more than a sex partner to him already.</p><p>Kiyoomi's anger dissipated into exhaustion as soon and the door locked back into its frame. Suddenly he had a throbbing headache. He squeezed his eyes and willed himself not to cry but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeek there is the angst I mentioned in the tags :'( I hope you enjoyed reading though, the never have I ever part was my favorite to write!! Again, thank you for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions y'all are the BEST!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Wanna Hear You Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu's heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest in that moment with a Omi shaped hole left in its wake. He couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Sakusa so much it felt like he received one of his jump serves smack in the face and got thrown back flat on his ass. In fact saying he liked the guy was the fucking understatement of the century.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took me a little longer to get to you guys, school had been absolutely K I C K I N G my ass. Buuuuuut I have a gift for you: check out the updated tags, everyone is in for a treat including Omi and Tsumu ;))<br/>Lots of crazy (read: bad) things are happening in my life rn and writing this fic has been such a safe space for me and I smile like an idiot for hours every time I get a  comment or a DM on twitter so thank you for those. Seriously, sakuatsu stans (and hq fans in general) are on another level amazing &lt;3<br/>Also I realized that the timeline happening in this story is kind of all over the place lol let's just say since Atsumu sent the dick pic it's been like a few of months? ish? Idk I'm bad at these types of details. It can be however long you want it to be since the beginning haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later, Atsumu was on a warpath and he planned on taking exactly one prisoner. In his mission to bed some random man, he had found his legs automatically navigating him to his favorite club in the heart of Osaka, a place that never disappointed when it came to providing a throng of attractive people to choose from. It was like being a 10 on the beauty scale was a requirement of getting in. Naturally, Atsumu frequented it quite a lot. Since he set foot in there, Atsumu had been eyeing this tall, pretty brunette, that had his hair slicked back in a way that made him look really sexy. <em>Not as pretty or sexy as Omi-kun.</em> The setter would probably give Osamu's first born to spend the night banging his enigma of a teammate instead of this dude, but due to the unfortunate turn of events that clearly wasn't an option. Atsumu bitterly chased those comparisons away with a shot of whiskey. That jackass was the whole reason he was here in the first place. This thought seemed to ignite Atsumu's anger and frustration all over again. How did they go from playing a harmless round of Never Have I Ever to Sakusa cussing him out in front of the whole team, in public no less, looking like he was ready to set Atsumu on fire? Atsumu took a deep breath, momentarily slowing his rollercoaster of emotions, put on his most seductive smile, the one that had never failed him in all his nights of fun, and slinked over to where his selected target was standing.</p>
<p>"Yer hot, I'm sexy, whaddya say we ditch this place and get acquainted in yer bed hmm?" Sometimes being straightforward was the easiest way to get in a guy's pants and Atsumu had the looks and sauve to pull it off. The man at the bar (whose name he asked for but proceeded to immediately forget) returned his flirtatious advances with a smile of his own, closed his tab, and swept Atsumu into a taxi.</p>
<p>Atsumu was so plastered he could barely think straight let alone walk straight. He was trying to keep himself from falling all over this random dude while they tried to simultaneously foreplay and walk to his door. It had been a while but luckily his cruising skills were still in tip top shape, proven by the fancy highrise that the cab dropped them off at. <em>Good job pickin' this one Tsumu, ya still got it.</em></p>
<p>Things started to get heated with clothes flying off as soon as they passed the threshold of the apartment, hands grabbing hair, lips mashing together. <em>Haven't even kissed Omi on the lips before why am I doin it with this guy?</em> It was all sloppy and rushed and <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>"Omi—Shit I mean....shit. What's yer name again?" Atsumu looked like a deer caught in headlights. His deepest desire was seeping through the cracks of his playboy mask.</p>
<p>"Okay get out," the guy said without missing a beat.</p>
<p>"Wha—"</p>
<p>"A name slip-up might be acceptable once or twice but that was the fifth time you called out some butchered version of 'Omi'. You're clearly just sleeping with me to forget about your ex or whatever and it's not working so I suggest you go home. <em>Now.</em>" He reached for his boxers while Atsumu sat there a little dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what was happening.</p>
<p>"Okay yeah, that's probably fer the best anyways." Atsumu's heart was not in it to begin with really. <em>What the fuck am I doin here anyways? Actin out like a child cuz I didn't get what I want. So pathetic.</em></p>
<p>He felt like he was moving underwater, strong current after strong current of alcohol slowing his body as he reversed his actions from earlier and dressed himself. He felt strangely drunk but also sobered up by the punch of his failed one-night stand's words. <em>I really moaned Omi's name FIVE times already?? I swear it was just that once!</em> That was the only thought in his head as he stumbled back to the MSBY complex.</p>
<p>The next morning Atsumu woke up in hangover hell. He had forgotten to shut his blinds the night before (honestly it was a goddamn miracle he even made it home without passing out in some gross ditch) and the light that filtered through the window pierced the thin skin of his eyelids, making them burn even with the natural protection. As he felt around the nightstand for water to quench his horribly dry mouth there came an aggressive knocking from outside. He ignored it and continued to blindly reach for the water bottle. Finally he got a grip on it and gulped down the liquid with desperation. The pounding on his door did not let up.</p>
<p>"Atsumu, if you are in there you better open up right now!!" A muffled voice boomed from the other side. <em>So much for ignorin' em.</em> The setter groaned as he willed his body to get up.</p>
<p>"Oh thank fucking god." Meian stood in front of him with an exasperated look on his face, running a hand through is hair.</p>
<p>"Shhhhh, please. My head is gonna explode if ya keep shouting at me." Atsumu beckoned his captain inside towards the couch with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>"Inunaki and I tried to find you after you left last night but of course you, being the biggest asshole on this planet, disappeared without a trace. Seriously I don't know how you managed to escape so fast while being that smashed."</p>
<p>He winced, regret settling in his stomach over ruining his teammates' night out, along with the nausea. "I'm really sorry, I was just really wound up after Omi yelled at me and my dick went on autopilot mode aka went lookin for a guy to screw."</p>
<p>"I have to say what happened last night was...unexpected. All the guys were pretty surprised. I had no idea that you and Sakusa had that type of relationship, some captain I am, huh?"</p>
<p>"Don't do that. Don't think less of yerself cuz I fucked up."</p>
<p>"I'm not putting all the blame on you but you did cross the line a bit."</p>
<p>The blonde bit back his 'but he started it' that was aching to ride the sounds waves in his living room instead of sitting heavy on the tip of Atsumu's tongue. Atsumu would admit that sometimes he wasn't the nicest person on the Jackals, that title was reserved for ray-of-sunshine Hinata and living-exclamation-point Bokuto, but he would like to believe that he was a decent guy. Decent people fuck up, no one's perfect. And Sakusa <em>was</em> the one who instigated it this time! Atsumu's petty and competitive side just came out in the worst way. It was a sensitive topic, he had panicked a bit. When it came to Kiyoomi he just got all sorts of confused. Aaaand the alcohol had not been any help either.</p>
<p>"I know you probably feel like shit right now, for multiple reasons," Meian alluded to his very obvious hangover, "but I have to ask and you gotta tell me the truth because my advice depends on your answer: are you and Kiyoomi-kun just hooking up or is there more?" Atsumu looked anywhere but at the man next to him and green leaves catch his attention as he ponders the daunting question. <em>Sakkun.</em> '<em>Is this a special friend?'</em></p>
<p>"I don't...I don't know. Honestly." He added when Meian shot him a look. “There might be more—from my end only though. I was trying to hook up with a guy last night and I got kicked out of his place after saying Omi's name a buncha times."</p>
<p>“You should talk to him. Do it when you're ready, I’m not gonna go and dictate when and how as long as it doesn’t effect the team, I know you and Sakusa-san never would let it, but the sooner the better. And you should tell him what you just told me. For what it’s worth I think he’d like hearing it.”</p>
<p>"Hmmm." Why was this his responsibility? Why was Meian at his apartment and not Sakusa's? The whole situation was so fucking frustrating. And the fact that Sakusa was upset with him frustrated him a thousand times more.</p>
<p>"Anyways, take some painkillers, rest, and be on your best behaviour at practice tomorrow. I'll see you then." He stood and turned to leave.</p>
<p>"I really am sorry Captain," the setter said one more time as Meian was on his way out.</p>
<p>"It's okay but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Atsumu-kun."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Life quickly became uneventful again for Kiyoomi since he and Atsumu had their falling out a week ago. His daily routine had whittled down into what it used to be: volleyball, groceries, cleaning supplies, skincare products. Not a trace of Atsumu's spontaneous phone calls or hookups was left behind. It didn't seem like Atsumu was interested in reconciling. Even though it had only been roughly seven days, it felt like an eternity since they had spoken to each other outside of one word interactions during practice. They were rigid and unnatural while talking but none of that translated in their playing style, for the same reason they were offered contracts with MSBY (they were <em>professionals</em> afterall), they carried on their norm of being a well-oiled merciless machine while on the court.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is for the best, I knew there was an expiration on our—whatever we had and it just came sooner than I expected. But fuck, it still sucks. It still hurts. I still have feelings for him.</em>
</p>
<p>Kiyoomi was laid out on his bed as he clicked on the multicolored app and navigated to his favorite dog instagram, looking at the posts he had missed. There was a particularly adorable yellow lab in a bowtie that he screenshotted. <em>Looks kind of like Miya at that one fundraising benefit we had to dress formally for.</em> A small frown sat on his face as he remembered that night and how he had to fix Atsumu's neckwear for him because of how atrociously he had done it himself. He recollected how close their faces had been, close enough for Sakusa to admire the deep honey hazel of his irises. His fingers had lingered just a little too long on the fabric of his dress shirt collar until Atsumu had awkwardly cleared his throat and Kiyoomi snatched his hand away like he had just gotten caught looking something he shouldn't be. That was a year and a half ago. <em>Was Motoya-kun right? Have I always liked this idiot? Was is that obvious to everyone but me?</em></p>
<p>Sakusa knew he wasn't being very fair, he had played dirty by bringing up the dick pic and this was Atsumu we’re talking about, what did he expect? For the setter to take the jab sitting down? Pigs would fly for before that happened. In some twisted way he had deserved what was coming to him. But that didn't mean it made it any less embarrassing. The whole team now knew that he liked getting his ass eaten. And that Atsumu was the one who had been doing it. Everything was so so uncomfortable now, the worst part was that if Sakusa just opened his goddamn mouth and apologized or <em>talked</em> to him they could go back to playfully hating each other and not actually hating each other. <em>I don't hate him. I miss him.</em></p>
<p>Kiyoomi missed seeing Atsumu's cheeky smile, not the one that he usually flashed during interviews, but the one that seemed specially just for Sakusa, softer, more genuine but still mischievous. Kiyoomi missed how Atsumu touched him, not even in a sexual way (although there definitely was that) but the way he did before and after they hooked up. Petal soft lips pressing themselves into his neck in the afterglow of orgasm, never venturing higher than his pulse point. Barely there fingertips ghosting Kiyoomi's pale arms and chest mapping out the sprinkling of moles on his body, like Atsumu was handling the most rare, fragile piece of artwork he had ever come across. Sakusa knew he was handsome but Atsumu made him feel <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>He scrolled through his photo album, and there it was again. That damned picture that started this whole fucking mess. He still didn't have the strength to move it to his trash folder, even after this whole friends with benefits thing blew up in his face. He was still a man after all, a man with a nude of his <em>crush.</em> Even though Kiyoomi had just showered he felt so dirty rummaging his bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube. He felt even filthier sliding his pants down, stroking his hardening length a few times before bending his knees and pulling his legs up to his chest. He trailed his slicked up fingers between his ass cheeks and rubbed his entrance before pushing into the tightness. A long, shaky breathe rushed out of his mouth. It had been a while since he fingered himself, evident in the way he was clenching up from the intrusion. He took a deep gulp of air to replenish his lungs and calm himself down. Slowly Kiyoomi drew his hand back and then forward again trying to find the right pace that would make him feel good, the spiker's cock dripping precum on to his lower abs where the swollen head sat heavily.</p>
<p>"Fuuuck. Fuck." He unintelligibly mumbled . Phone still snug in his hand, Sakusa was content for the time being with the lazy finger fucking while admiring Atsumu's body for the umpteenth time. Then the memories of their late night flings permeated his arousal and he haphazardly threw his phone to the side and enclosed his cock in the sweaty heat of his hand. Nothing compared to Atsumu's pretty little mouth, nothing compared to Atsumu's thick, strong thighs, nothing compared to <em>Atsumu.</em> And yet he couldn't stop fucking up into his fist while rocking back on the three fingers inside of him. "Ahh, hnnng." Moans spilled from his wet lips, bruised from being caught between his teeth. Just a few more bucks of his hips and he was cumming all over his stomach with an intense yelp. Sakusa looked down in disdain at the mess he made. He had never been left more unsatisfied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Each day when Atsumu had thought he had gathered enough courage to have a conversation with Kiyoomi during practice, the words bubbled up in his chest and then fizzed out in his throat, and he kept his mouth shut like the pathetic man he was. There were even a couple of times he stood loitering outside of Kiyoomi's apartment, would hear the latch click, meaning the spiker was about to leave, and Atsumu had to make a mad dash down the hallway to make it look like he was just getting back to his place and not basically stalking Sakusa. It tore him up inside to know that things were even worse between the two of them than when they started playing together professionally. From five steps forward they went ten steps back.</p>
<p>Bokuto gave him a sympathetic glance, "Wanna get some more serving practice in Tsumu?"</p>
<p>Atsumu had been postponing his post-practice locker room showers out of respect for Sakusa's space. He might not really know how to fix things between them right now but he knew how to not make them worse at least. Bokuto had been trying his best to soothe over any tension and distract the blonde from the absolute mess he had created.</p>
<p>Sometimes he would take up the energetic man's offers for extra practice. Other times he would dawdle in the hallways of the building on his phone pestering Osamu. Today he opted for the latter: "I think I'll pass for today Bokkun, but thanks fer askin, I'm just gonna go catch up with Samu."</p>
<p>The Black Jackals just finished a really taxing practice match against the Alders and he did not have the physical or mental energy to do anything but quadruple text his twin about this new manga that had been serialized.</p>
<p>As he was leaning against the nondescript white wall watching the three dots popping up and down and up again on his text thread with his brother, he could hear soft voices coming from around the corner. Atsumu knew that all his teammates were in the locker room, or should be anyways, so the hushed tones caught his attention. <em>Who the fuck is lurkin in this corner—other than me?</em> He stealthily peaked his head around the corner and saw Hinata and Kageyama standing very close to each other.</p>
<p>"Bakageyama. There is something I need to tell you." Hinata loosley interlaced his fingers with Kageyama's and looked up at him with big eyes and a nervous smile. There was already a blush on the Alder's setter's face, just from the minuscule amount of skin on skin contact.</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyebrows raised in disbelief as he realized what was happening. <em>Oh shit I know Shouyou said he was thinkin 'bout confessing to Tobio-kun but I didn't know he was actually gonna go through with it so soon! And in the hallway of our gym of all places!</em></p>
<p>Atsumu knew he should turn around and walk in the opposite direction, give the two lovebirds some privacy but his feet were glued to the floor. He wasn't necessarily eavesdropping, he just happened to be in earshot of their conversation. He was there first ya know.</p>
<p>"O-okay. Yes, I'm listening..."</p>
<p>"I have known you for a long time now. Never in my life have I met someone that fires me up the way you do. You make me push myself to achieve things I never thought I could. Playing at Karasuno was so fun because you always had my back. Training in Brazil was only possible because I knew you were waiting for me on the other side of the world. Joining MSBY is a dream come true because I get to stand on the court opposite to you, my rival, my best friend. And late at night when I'm in my bed alone, it's you that I think about kissing and touching and doing very inappropriate things to." Hinata lowered his voice into something seductive during that last part.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn that was smooth as fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hinata, oh my god, are you c-confessing to me right now?!!"</p>
<p>"Yes because I am so head over heels for you Tobio-kun, you make my heart go all <em>gwaahh</em> and it feels even better than hitting a really good toss or completing a perfect receive."</p>
<p><em>Yes Shokkun!!! Tell 'em yer true feelings! I'll gladly beat the shit outta him if he says anything to hurt ya!</em> Atsumu was silently cheering on Hinata from the sidelines.</p>
<p>Kageyama looked like his brain had completely malfunctioned as he stood there just staring at Hinata with a stupid look on his face.</p>
<p>"Um, now is the part where you tell me you like me too," The shorter man intertwined their hands further. This seemed to shake the setter out of his trance.</p>
<p>"Dumbass, I think I've been in love with you for like 3 years now, I can't believe you feel the same way about me."</p>
<p>All of Hinata's reservations flew out the window as he jumped up and flung his arms around Kageyama's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. The orange haired man had put on more muscle since high school but so had Kageyama and he supported his koala hug with ease. He kissed him so hard that Kageyama was pushed back into the wall they were in front of.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I waited this long to tell you, we're so stupid," Hinata murmured against the lips of his now boyfriend.</p>
<p>A huge smile split open across Atsumu's face and his eyes watered up. He was ecstatic for his younger teammate it almost felt like he was the one who confessed and had his feelings returned. Hinata gasped playfully from where he was nuzzling the setter's neck, "Tobio-kun, is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"</p>
<p>"I'm really fucking happy to see you Shouyou. God how far away is your apartment from here again? I don't know if I'll be able to make it back, need you right now, wanna fuck you r—"</p>
<p>Atsumu's legs suddenly worked better than they ever had before. <em>Okay definitely</em> don't <em>need to hear about how hard they're gonna do each other.</em> The further he walked away from the two, the more the smile on his face turned sour. All the happiness he was feeling moments before seemed to eviscerate into thin air as he reflected on his own life.</p>
<p>
  <em>Confessions...requited love...havin yer feelings returned......</em>
</p>
<p>Atsumu's heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest in that moment with a Omi shaped hole left in its wake. He couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Sakusa <em>so much</em> it felt like he received one of his jump serves smack in the face and got thrown back flat on his ass. In fact saying he liked the guy was the fucking understatement of the century. He was straight up love-struck by him. Puppy-dog-eyes, constant-butterflies, follow-him-to-the-ends-of-the-earth kind of love-struck. Every single time he had thought about Sakusa since they started hooking up, it was always accompanied by pink cheeks and gooey, mushy, <em>feelings</em>. Feelings that he should not be having, which is why he tried to ignore them for so long. Kiyoomi had made it very clear that he was not romantically interested in him from day one. Honestly Atsumu thought he was having auditory hallucinations when Kiyoomi had said yes to his fuck buddies proposition so he really had not wanted to mess it up. So much for that.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I really do love Kiyoomi-kun I have to make things right. I can never let him know how I feel but I have to apologize for hurtin him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Miya</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Omi-kun, can we please talk?</p>
<p>[Message not delivered]</p>
<p>It was time for Atsumu to put his big boy pants on and apologize like a man.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The blonde tapped the back of his curled fingers against Sakusa's front door. It was such a weak noise that Atsumu didn't think Sakusa would register it as a knock but a few moments later the door opened, revealing the curly haired man standing shirtless in a pair of grey sweats that hung low on his sharp hip bones. Atsumu's eyes raked over the body that he had been craving to see and touch. <em>Yer here to say yer sorry not openly thirst over Omi's hot bod.</em></p>
<p>"Uhh, can we talk?" Atsumu brought his eyes back up to meet the spiker's. His palms were clammy and his gut was twisted up in such an ugly way.</p>
<p>"What is it? I'm in the middle of getting dressed." There was no venom in his voice like Atsumu thought there was going to be. If Kiyoomi was surprised or annoyed to see him, his face didn't show it. <em>It's now or never just fucking do it ya pussy!</em></p>
<p>"I-I tried to text ya and I even called a couple times, but I guess ya blocked my number which is fair. And I should've had the balls to do this in person sooner anyways so. I know this doesn't make anything okay or better but Omi-kun, I am so fucking sorry. It was wrong of me to bring up what we've been doin' behind closed doors in fronta the other guys. It was a huge violation of yer privacy and I would do anything to turn back time and not be a fucking prick for once in my life." Sakusa just stared at him with those dark, bottomless eyes, which made Atsumu hesitate but the taller man also didn't tell him to shut up so he braved his heart and continued. "I understand if you want to keep our relationship strictly professional from now on. Or, and I know I'm selfish for even askin this, we can be friends? Like actual friends, we can stop hooking up with each other, I won't ever bring it up again, if that's what ya want."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi looked like he was contemplating something for a moment. <em>Atsumu will never feel the same way about me, it's just physical for him. I should end this right here right now before I get hurt again. Before I hurt both of us again and our teammates and the careers we both worked so hard for.</em></p>
<p>As much as Sakusa tried to reason with himself though he just couldn't bare to let this opportunity pass by him again. If he couldn't have Atsumu's heart, Kiyoomi wasn't going to deny himself of his body too damn it. Just like countless times before he wrapped his fingers around Atsumu's wrist and yanked him into his apartment without a single word. This time though he slammed Atsumu's back against the wall near the entrance.</p>
<p>“O-omi omi if yer gonna punch me fine but just not in the face please!” He begged as he screwed his eyes shut. But instead of a fist to the stomach he felt the softest pressure against his slightly chapped lips. His eyes flew open again to see, well Kiyoomi <em>kissing</em> him.</p>
<p>Atsumu stood ice sculpture still for a second at the sudden change of positions and atmosphere and <em>oh my god Omi is KISSING me.</em> The knot in his stomach undid itself as he melted against the warmth of Sakusa's lips, all the tension that was there moments before turned into droplets that slid down his body into a puddle of silky sighs. <em>Yes, this is how it's supposed to feel. This is right. This is amazing.</em></p>
<p>Sakusa could feel the other man start to reciprocate with enthusiasm so he kissed Atsumu's lips with a desperation so overpowering, he felt like he would die if he didn't do it. <em>Isn't Atsumu supposed to be the dramatic one?</em> Nothing in his life had ever felt more perfect. There were no fireworks, no brilliant epiphanies, but a fuzzy warmth wrapping around him like the most plush blanket which was arguably so much better. Atsumu drove him crazy but in that moment he felt so calm and safe. All his usual qualms about how gross kissing is was thrown out the window because of the man in front of him. Sakusa brought his other hand to tilt Atsumu's face up a little more so he could slip his tongue inside the blonde's hot mouth. Kiyoomi's knee in between Atsumu's legs and they grinded on each other. They made out like that, pressed together in the dim light of Kiyoomi's apartment until they became dizzy with it.</p>
<p>"Yer kis—ya just kissed me." Atsumu's cheeks the color of sakura blossoms.</p>
<p>"And I'm gonna do it again."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi then walked the length of his living room, leading the blonde over with a peppering of kisses on the hand he was still holding, arriving at his bed. Sakusa's fingers found their way under the hem of Atsumu's shirt feeling up the hard muscles of his abs, making Atsumu shiver, the taller man's lips never leaving his for more than a few seconds.</p>
<p>Sakusa stared down at him, pausing for the first time since he dragged Atsumu inside his apartment. He seemed to be taking a mental inventory of what he needed to do to seduce Atsumu until they were writhing on top of each other.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I just showered. We don't even have to do anything Omi omi. I can just kiss ya where it feels good. Where ever ya want me to. I could make out with ya for hours n hours."</p>
<p>"That sounds tempting but I have other plans, I'm fucking you tonight Miya." Atsumu's stomach dropped in delicious anticipation at Kiyoomi's whispered promise, dick twitching in his boxers, already more than half hard.</p>
<p>“Wait, ya wanna have sex with me? Like for real?" He squeaked out the question. "But ya said ya weren't ever planning on doin it with me...”</p>
<p>“God, yes I wanna have sex with you Miya. That's okay right?” A moment of doubt flashed across Sakusa's face. He had been so sure that Atsumu would want this just as much as he did, but what if he was wrong?</p>
<p>"Please just fuck my brains out Omi-kun. I want you so bad." Atsumu brought his lips crashing onto Kiyoomi's once again, missing the friction and heat his kisses brought to his tongue. Sakusa undid Atsumu's pants and hurriedly took them off along with his shirt, cursing the clothes for being in the way of what he had been starved of, and did the same for himself until both of them were nearly naked. He palmed Atsumu's hard on through his boxers, not missing the patch of wetness that was getting stickier every second he sucked and nipped on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Get on top of me, and take these off." Kiyoomi snapped the waistband of his underwear.</p>
<p>The spiker moved back on the bed after discarding his own boxer briefs, until his back was upright against the headboard and Atsumu placed his thighs on top of Sakusa’s so he was sitting in his lap now, their erections bumping.</p>
<p>"Top drawer, condoms and lube." Atsumu's body could not move fast enough to get both of the items, Sakusa's every command being followed without question. The black haired man squirted a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers and warmed it up before slowly pushing into the arousing tightness of Atsumu's asshole, one of his ass cheeks pulled in a possessive vice grip.</p>
<p>"O-omi, fingers feel so good, fuck, even better than I imagined." Sukusa made quick work at stretching him open, adding another finger soon after the first and then another after that. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait but he also wanted to take care of Atsumu, to make this feel as good as possible.</p>
<p>"I can't wait any longer, I want ya inside of me please!" The blonde ripped the foil package open and rolled the condom down on Kiyoomi's flushed cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck okay, okay." Sakusa guided his tip so it was snug against Atsumu's opening and paced himself as he nudged it in, inch by inch.</p>
<p>"Oooooohhh shhiiiiiiit," Atsumu head fell back as he let out a load, almost incoherent moan at the feeling of Kiyoomi's cock filling him up. He cupped Kiyoomi's face and sloppily kissed him. The spiker was relishing in the unbelievable heat of Atsumu's ass, so wet just for him. He started thrusting up into him, the movement already driving the both of them wild.</p>
<p>“Go on, put on..ungghhh...put on a show for me, play with your tits, little slut.” Again, Atsumu did what he was told with absolutely no resistance as he started to pinch his nipples in the lewdest way possible.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi moved down on the bed further so Atsumu was now truly riding him, with his hands splayed out on Sakusa's chest. Sakusa's thumbs settled on the dips of Atsumu's v lines, where he rubbed small encouraging circles "You're taking me so well, princess. Like your ass was made for my cock." There was that sinful little pet name again, making the setter bounce on his dick even harder chasing after more praise. He bent over so he could lock their lips again, and then Sakusa started nibbling on his earlobes, eliciting a broken whine from Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Whose ass is this huh?" Kiyoomi asked with loud spank to his left butt cheek.</p>
<p>"Yers Omi, it's all yers."</p>
<p>"Damn fucking right." Spank. "Can't even get off with anyone else now." Spank. "My cock is all you crave isn't it?" Spank. "Can't think about doing this with anyone but me," the curly haired man growled.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, <em>yes!"</em> Atsumu knew it was all dirty talk, all apart of the filthy game they were playing but boy was it the goddamn truth. <em>No one else will do it for me anymore Omi, yer the only one I'm gonna want for the rest of my life.</em></p>
<p>Atsumu looked absolutely <em>ruined</em> above Kiyoomi. If they weren’t naked in his bed right now Kiyoomi would have thought Atsumu had a fever, that's how pink with blush his skin had become. He could practically see Atsumu's pupils dilate into hearts. Kiyoomi was fucking him silly and he was eating it up, taking everything Kiyoomi was giving to him and begging for seconds. <em>Fuck if I had known it was gonna be this good, I would have done this way sooner.</em></p>
<p>"Omi, please, s-say my name."</p>
<p>"Fuck you're so tight, Miya." Sakusa purposefully said the wrong one.</p>
<p>" 'S not what I meant an-and ya know it!"</p>
<p>"Haaa, you're so fucking sexy At-su-mu," he enunciated each part between his pants engraving the sound of it right into the blonde's ear. Atsumu swooned and his ass rewarded Kiyoomi by tightening up even more.</p>
<p>Every nerve in Atsumu's body sang when Sakusa angled himself to hit the spot deep inside the blonde that unraveled him further. Kiyoomi's thrusts became uneven as he absolutely abused Atsumu's prostate, milking his orgasm from his cock with his big hands.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna fucking cum ohmygod fuckfuck<em>fuck!"</em> Atsumu screamed.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi's climax followed close behind, spilling inside the condom accompanied with a string of 'shitshitshit's. Atsumu dropped off to the side of him, limbs all jelly as his lungs worked to catch his breath.</p>
<p>The blonde was the first to break the silence: “God that was fuckin’ mind blowin’. But uh I just want to make it clear that I didn’t come over here with the intention of gettin’ ya into bed Omi-kun. I mean I'm real fuckin glad it happened but um I was serious earlier. I really am sorry and if ya wanna go back to being just friends I understand. Although I guess we were never really friends to begin with huh...” Atsumu was getting bashful as he rambled on.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi turned so he could look at Atsumu's face. “I know you didn't apologize to me just so you could fuck me. And I know you’re being sincere Miya. I was the one who started all this shit in the first place by bringing up the picture. I guess what I’m trying to say is I'm sorry too. We can be friends. With this added benefit."</p>
<p>
  <em>This is okay, this is good, I can do this. I can be his friend. That fucks him. And pretends that I don't have feelings for him. I can do it. I am Sakusa Fucking Kiyoomi. I am a badass that can do this.</em>
</p>
<p>"But I'm still upset with you," a playful edge to his voice.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned his head and pursed his lips into a little circle, pouting like a child that didn't understand why they were being sent to the corner for a timeout.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do to get in yer good graces again, Omi omi?" Atsumu said, catching on. Sakusa suddenly had a devious look in his eye like he was waiting for the setter to take the bait and Atsumu was more than okay with falling for it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just might have something in mind..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY FINALLY DID IT!!!!! hahaha sorry it took a while but I hope it was worth the wait!! Also I have the biggest soft spot for kagehina so I just could not resist using them getting together as a plot device heh. I might write a oneshot about them as a side story to this once I finish this fic! There might only be one more update from now until mid december because I have end of terms exams but after that I will be a slave to fic writing in the BEST way!!! (I also may or may not have started another sakuatsu fic which I'm really excited to drop but idk if I want to wait for this one to end or not decisions decisions ahhh!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Melting Under Blue Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where do you keep all your toys? I'm sure you have more than just that little pink number you used that one time we had phone sex."<br/>"My toys? Someone's eager today huh, Omi omi. Ya didn't get yer fill last night even after we fucked twice in row?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>8000+ HITS???? 600+ KUDOS???? Y'ALL ARE SPOILING ME WTFFFF!!!!!! I finally decided this will be 10 chapters in total so we are getting closer to the end! This chapter is mainly just sex sprinkled with some mutual pining lol so a little bit of a filler before more plot development next chapter but I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...and then afterwards there are going to be short individual interviews for the magazine that is sponsoring this event." Coach Foster was debriefing the team about the fan meet that was to take place the following week at the MSBY training facility. Their last one had been a while back and it seemed the Black Jackals had grown even more popular since then. Meian had warned them that there were probably going to be more people than the V.League players were used to and it might run late. Honestly though, all this information was going in one ear and out the other for Atsumu as he sat there barely paying attention.</p><p>His eyes unconsciously kept flitting over to where a certain wing spiker was picking invisible pieces of lint off his gold jacket, face half hidden by a mask. It was on the warmer side in the gym but Kiyoomi had his outwear zipped all the way up probably to hide all the love bites the blonde had given him yesterday that were still visible on his pale skin. Sakusa had marked him just as much, if not more, but Atsumu didn't bother covering the hickies up, instead showing them off proudly like an olympic medal on his neck. Atsumu's mind wandered back to the private debriefing of the fan event that he got from Sakusa last night, which had him horny more than 12 hours later....</p><p>"Where do you keep all your toys? I'm sure you have more than just that little pink number you used that one time we had phone sex." Sakusa had asked as soon as he walked into Atsumu's apartment, skipping all formalities like usual, with a small iridescent shopping bag in his right hand which looked familiar but Atsumu couldn't place it for some reason.</p><p>"My toys? Someone's eager today huh, Omi omi. Ya didn't get yer fill last night even after we fucked twice in row?" This was an unexpected surprise. Atsumu had been itching to ask Kiyoomi if they could incorporate some toy play into the bedroom but he had been hesitant, feeling self-conscious which was fucking ridiculous because with past partners he had no problem letting them know what got him all hot and bothered. But Sakusa....he didn't think Sakusa would be so enthusiastic about the whole thing and Atsumu just wanted him to take the reins on this friends with benefits thing they had started up again. <em>Omi's always keepin' me on my toes huh.</em> That might be one of the reasons Atsumu was so into Sakusa, his first assumption about him had been that he's predictable and boring, was a stickler for rules, always played by the book and in a lot of ways he did but there was this other side of him, where he could be so extraordinarily impulsive and it was fucking <em>electrifying.</em> He made Atsumu feel alive in ways he never had felt before.</p><p>Things had been so good between to two of them lately, since they had the bombest make up sex known to man (or at the very least known to Atsumu). Hooking up had become as ingrained in their weekly schedule as receiving drills were. And yeah all their teammates now knew they were fucking but Atsumu could not give less of a shit and Kiyoomi didn't really seem to care anymore either. Most of them stayed out of their business anyways, Inunaki and Bokuto sometimes giving them shit for it but it was all in good fun.</p><p>Of course there was the little problem of Atsumu's more than just friendly feelings towards his teammate but for now he was just going to soak up all the amazing sex they were having and worry about his problem later god damn it.</p><p>"I wasn’t the one begging on my knees for more cock Miya, or did your dumbass forget what actually happened yesterday?" He effectively wiped the smirk off Atsumu's face. The blonde’s cheeks heated up at the memory of him literally on his knees with tears in his eyes asking Sakusa to face fuck him before he took his dick again from behind. "I'm not here for sex...yet," Kiyoomi added on, now a light blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"Hmph ya act like ya don't like it but I know yer just as much of a perv as I am," the setter muttered under his breath. Kiyoomi pretended like he didn't hear him but Atsumu was right, he probably <em>was</em> just as nasty as he was, if not more so. It was still just hard to wrap his brain around the fact that they were fucking each other all the time though, let alone that fact that he was <em>in love</em> with Atsumu. Kissing him for the first time had only solidified his feelings and ever since then, and now he was using the sex to fill some of the emptiness in his chest that the unrequited pining left behind, like drinking some sugary soda when all you wanted was ice cold water. It still tasted good, like really really fucking good, but...just not in the way he truly craved.</p><p>Atsumu reached for the box on the top shelf of his closet where he kept all his less than innocent items. “Here, got a whole box full of ‘em.” He set it down on the small desk in his bedroom. Kiyoomi opened it and his eyes were immediately flooded with a wide array of bright colors. He recognized a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs <em>(fuck Miya would look delicious laying on the bed like a meal to be devoured just for me with his wrists pinned up to the headboard)</em>, a black ball gag <em>(shit Atsumu trying to moan my name but instead all that comes out are whiny moans, his sinful lips stretched wide)</em>, two pink bullet vibrators <em>(god dammit taping those to his nipples and forcing him to come from that alone while he begs me to touch his neglected cock)</em>. But Sakusa forced himself to save those fantasies for another time, those were not the type of toys he needed right now.</p><p>“You thoroughly sanitize all of these before an after use correct?”</p><p>"Duh, I'm not disgusting."</p><p>"That's debatable," Kiyoomi snarked as he moved around the contents of the box, after snapping a glove on just to be on the safe side.</p><p>“Hmm I guess <em>sometimes</em> I am but only when ya want me to be,” the setter quipped right back, his signature playful smirk residing on his face once again.</p><p>"I don't think you'll be this smug when I tell you what your punishment is."</p><p>A shiver ran down the setter's spine. Just hearing the word punishment in the context of him and Kiyoomi got him licking his lips. But if the punishment was just getting one of his toys used on him it was hardly gonna be a punishment at all. More like a reward.</p><p>“Ah this one is perfect, it’ll match.” Sakusa picked up a pastel blue butt plug that was on the smaller side. It was one of Atsumu’s first toys, one that he had gotten as a little present to himself for being signed to a V.League team. It had a heart shaped stopper on the end with the words ‘do me’ engraved into the silicone. He used to use it alot but recently toys just could not compare to <em>Omi-kun</em>.</p><p>“Match what?”</p><p>The spiker completely ignored Atsumu’s question. "Since you basically told the entire fucking team that you eat my ass, it only makes sense that you endure your punishment in front of them also." For a second Atsumu is baffled and shocked. <em>Is he talking about...like some voyeurism kink shit?? How is that even gonna work????? Omi's gonna fuck me with this toy in fronta the TEAM??? That's insane but like....hot???? Oh my god I'm such a fuckin perv. But so is Omi!</em></p><p>"I can see your head starting to spin from all the speculation so just stop thinking before you hurt yourself and listen: You know the fan event we have next week? You’re gonna be stretching yourself open for me the whole time with this pretty thing."</p><p><em>Oh. That makes a lot more sense.</em> He felt slightly embarrassed at how ready he was to go along with any of Sakusa's whims no matter how outrageous. Atsumu decided to tuck those thoughts in the back of his mind, under his 'secret fantasies to jerk off to later that no one must ever know about' folder.</p><p>The full force of Kiyoomi’s words hit him after the false relief (disappointment?) that the spiker was in fact not going to fuck him in front of all their coworkers. "Wait but that's like in front of a lot more than just the team?!! I didn't broadcast the fact ya like getting eaten out to our entire <em>fanbase</em>???!"</p><p>Ignoring him again, the spiker continued, "I'm not finished." Sakusa finally revealed the contents of the little bag he had set down next to Atsumu's box of fun. Kiyoomi pulled out a light blue lacy thong with a matching bralette and now Atsumu was really getting excited with where the direction this was headed in. “This is what it’ll match.”</p><p>Now he got it: the bag was from the lingerie store adjacent to the giant sporting goods place in the shopping center. The stark contrast of their product catalogs and general vibes made it hard not to notice the two shops next to each other so of course Atsumu had always eyed the mannequins and the skimpy undergarments with curiosity whenever he went to buy new running shorts or dry fit shirts. He had actually thought in the past that Hinata might look really good in one of the outfits (maybe he should let Tobio-kun know about the place). But now Sakusa had bought a set for Atsumu and the blonde had never worn something like that before but Sakusa had bought it for <em>him</em> and all he wanted to do was model it for him and kiss him in it and get fucked by him in it and <em>jesus fucking christ I would do anything for ya, ya son of a bitch.</em></p><p>“Personally I would prefer you wear the complete outfit. Stockings, garter belt and all...” Thinking about lacy fabric stretched to the limit by Atsumu’s bulky thighs, how he would make him strip everything but those while he fucked into his delicious heat was more than enough to turn Sakusa on, “...but I’ll spare you considering the situation...guess we will just have to save it for next time,” Kiyoomi’s voice an octave lower than usual.</p><p>"And what if I say no?" Atsumu leaned his hands back on the bed, manspreading his legs challengingly.</p><p>"If you say no, whatever. At least then I'll know you're a pussy and can't even do something as basic as having a plug in your ass in public. I thought you were supposed to be <em>kinky,</em> Miya," Sakusa insulted, smirking while twisting his torso around, dropping his eyes to his crotch before making eye contact with Atsumu and then turning back to the desk.</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Just like how Kiyoomi knew all the right places on Atsumu's body that made him feel amazing, he also knew all the right things to say to make Atsumu's defensive and competitive side come out.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Ya win, consider me punished."</p><p>The blonde got up, looped his strong arms around Sakusa's slim waist from behind, and started placing open-mouthed, wet kisses down the curve of the taller man's neck. All this talk of secret public embarrassment and sexy underwear had gotten Atsumu all hot and bothered, evident in the hard on pressing against Kiyoomi's ass. "Now I think it's sex o'clock Omi-kun. My little man's alarm just rang heh."</p><p>"God you really are such a stupid slut."</p><p>"And ya fucking love it," Atsumu said as he led Kiyoomi to the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>The panties were so small and tight Atsumu had to pull some kind of magician shit just to make sure his dick actually stayed inside of them. The lace was cut in a floral pattern with tiny frills on the waistband accented with a cute, silky bow in the center. Somehow the bralette was even more scandalous. There was a slit in the fabric of both triangles where each of his nipples would be and the back was basically nonexistent, only a couple of strings that he needed to tie to keep it in place. The thong part felt <em>weird,</em> the string sitting snugly between his ass cheeks. <em>How do girls wear this shit all the time?!</em> He couldn't deny that it was incredibly sexy though, seeing the lines of blue dip down from the small of his back, disappearing and then reappearing tightly around his balls, framing his taut butt like a prize only got Sakusa to claim.</p><p>Some of the lace was already rubbing on the tip of his dick in an arousing way and just seeing his nipples peeking out from the soft, almost fluffy looking material was making them perk up in a way that would most definitely make them noticeable through his thin jersey. He would have to wear his jacket tonight. And he hadn't even worked the toy into himself yet. <em>Fuck this is gonna be harder than I thought. Omi sure knows how to torture a man.</em></p><p>But Atsumu was nothing if not determined. He was gonna wear these tiny little panties with the little blue butt plug and then get the dicking of his life when Kiyoomi saw how well he handled them under his uniform at the fan meet. He grabbed the bottle of lube and started getting down to business.</p><p>~</p><p>Sakusa had already arrived at the MSBY training facility, he was always the earliest to these things, wearing a black mask, wanting to make sure that everything he would be touching was up to his standard of cleanliness. There was a long table in the middle of one of the courts where all members of the Black Jackals would be seated while interacting with the fans and a small round table off to the side for the interviews.</p><p>Now Kiyoomi wasn't the type of person that let himself feel excitement many times in his life. Being excited meant there were expectations and expectations, more times than not, set people up for disappointment. So naturally the spiker avoided that emotion as much as he could but knowing what Atsumu was going to be wearing underneath his outfit today had his skin buzzing with some sort of anticipation that he just couldn't help. There were no tells in his outwardly expression, just the same stoic look he always wore, but inside the seeds of arousal had already taken root and were growing at a dangerously rapid rate.</p><p>Atsumu had sent him a sneak peek of his outfit earlier that day. Just a close up shot of his hip with the thin band of the panties flirtatiously sitting under the sharp bone and cut v line, leaving the rest to his imagination. Kiyoomi knew this was supposed to be Atsumu's 'punishment' but fuck it felt like he was the one being tortured, having to wait until he could have Atsumu under his burning gaze, under his demanding touch. Clearly he didn't think this through, like most other things when it came to his setter. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun before the main event later.</p><p>Quickly the rest of the Black Jackals filed into the gym and took their seats around Kiyoomi, with Atsumu right next to him. Meian wasn't exaggerating when he said there would be more people attending this time around. Atsumu's confidence about his...<em>situation</em> was getting weaker and weaker with each body that passed through the gym doors. This was gonna take longer than he thought. <em>Fuck me.</em></p><p>They began going through the motions, shaking hands, signing autographs and snapping selfies, and chatting with everyone who waited their turn in line.</p><p>"OhmygoditsreallyMiyasenshuohmygodohmygoditssonicetomeetyou!!!!"</p><p>"Hiya," Atsumu gave this very energetic girl and her bored looking boyfriend a smile full of teeth. As she fangirled over him some more, much to her boyfriends dismay (this poor dude) he felt something tickle his ankle. The setter glanced down briefly and saw Kiyoomi nudging him with his foot.</p><p><em>Is he fucking playing</em> footsie <em>with me right now?!</em> Atsumu felt Sakusa's shoe slide up underneath his pants, brushing the back of his calf making him lose his current train of thought and he had to clear his throat to stall so the girl he was talking to didn't get suspicious. Just when Atsumu thought Sakusa was finally going to leave him alone, the spiker reached across in front of him to get another poster for a fan and under the table he gave Atsumu's cock a firm squeeze with the other hand, all the while keeping a completely straight face.</p><p>"Eep!" The blonde coughed harshly trying to cover up the literal <em>squeak</em> he just let out.</p><p>"Are you feeling okay Miya-senshu? Your face is looking a bit red."</p><p>Y-yup! Just a little warm I think, I'm totally fine though!"</p><p>"Maybe you should take your jacket off then." He heard Kiyoomi's voice to his right. Atsumu turned his head to shoot daggers at the spiker and instead he was met with a <em>very</em> unamused look from Inunaki and just whips back towards the girl in front of him in embarrassment.</p><p>Meian then calls over to him, letting him know it's his turn in the spotlight. He gets ready to stand, clenching around the silicone inside him and re-adjusting his dick before walking over to the interview table.</p><p>This interview was like many others he'd done in the past. The woman asked typical questions like who he was closest to on the team (his first thought had been Sakusa but were they even that close? They had a lot of sex but the sad fact was the man was so closed off from Atsumu, he could count on one hand the things he actually knew about him, so he opted for Hinata as his answer), how he kept up with all the rigorous training during the season (the key is a <em>semi</em> strict diet), his favorite thing to do in his downtime (the MSBY publicist would literally kill him if he said 'getting fucked by his teammate so hard he has trouble walking the next day' so instead he just said discovering new music to listen to) etc, etc.</p><p>"And just one last question Miya-senshu! Your fans a dying to know: are you currently dating anyone?"</p><p>Atsumu automatically seeked out the black curly locks among all the fans and feels a sense of longing. He wishes he could just shout at the top of his lungs that he was in love with his teammate. That they were already fucking each other but he wanted more. That he wanted it <em>all</em> with Sakusa Kiyoomi. But the spiker had made it clear more than once that that was as far as their relationship would go. Poor Osamu had been getting the brunt of Atsumu's pining, which wasn't therapeutic at all because his twin would either tease him or tell him to shut up with his whining if he wasn't going to do anything about it. <em>God I should get a fuckin' journal or something, like the loser I am.</em></p><p>"Oh uh, no," he flashed his signature smile at the interviewer, all big and toothy, sufficiently hiding the ache he felt in his heart, his chest, his whole being. "Like I always say, it wouldn't be fair to the world if only one person got to have me." Atsumu winked at her, which got him a giggle in response. <em>The show goes on I guess...</em></p><p>"I'm sure everyone will agree with that! Well, that wraps up this interview then, thank you so much for talking with me."</p><p>He shifted to get up from his seat subtly taking a deep breath as he prepared to walk again with the fucking plug in his ass. The way that the string of thong pulled tight as he lifted his hips made things even worse but somehow he managed to stand and shake her hand.</p><p>Sakusa looked over to see Atsumu laughing with the pretty woman that was interviewing him as they held hands for longer than necessary and couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy deep in his chest. <em>They look good together. I fucking hate her.</em> Truth was, Atsumu flirted with almost everyone attractive person he met: the petite physical therapist on their staff, that one silver fox he would shoot his brand contract ads with sometimes, fuck he even flirted with Hinata, Bokuto, and Thomas on the regular. Yeah it might not have any deeper meaning, some people were just like that, naturally charming and extroverted, but Atsumu was probably not exclusively fucking him. Kiyoomi had been too scared of the answer to actually ask.</p><p>It was finally nearing the end of the fan meet now. The Black Jackals were mingling with the remaining few people in the crowd. None of their other teammates should be in the locker room once the event is over and Kiyoomi was planning on taking advantage of this fact. As he moved past Atsumu on his way out, who was still chatting with Hinata and yet another starstruck fan, Sakusa gave him a once over, eyes lingering on his ass and then left without a word.</p><p>Atsumu felt a vibrating from his pocket and panicked for a second before he realized it was his phone and not in fact a vibrator that Sakusa had the remote to or some shit. <em>I am losing brain cells by the second what the fuck.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Meet me in the locker room when you're done.</p><p>After apologizing and making up some bullshit excuse for why he needed to leave, Atsumu bolted out of the court area and briskly made his way to the locker room.</p><p>"Yer such an asshole oh my god." His voice bounced of the beige walls, echoing past the shiny metal benches and into the shower area.</p><p>"Wash your hands then take everything off except the lingerie and get over here." Atsumu heard the response coming from around the corner. As much as he wanted to chew Kiyoomi out for the stunt he pulled earlier he just couldn't wait anymore, he needed the Sakusa's thick length inside of him. He refrained from biting out another insult and high tailed it over to the sinks, being as fast as he could without sacrificing effective sanitizing techniques and then stripped at record speed, the cold air hitting his hard nipples and the exposed tip of his cock. Finally ready for what he came for he walked over to the semi secluded area past the lockers and his eyes land on Sakusa standing there waiting for him, shirtless, right in front of the full length mirror. Kiyoomi finally drank in what he had been thirsting for all evening.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>Atsumu</em>. You...you look fucking <em>gorgeous.</em>"</p><p>Atsumu feels so vulnerable all of a sudden, even more vulnerable than if he was just naked and he feels uncharacteristically <em>shy</em>. Is this what unrequited love does? Flip your whole world upside down?</p><p>The blonde feels like putty under the taller man's words. And then Kiyoomi's lips were on his and nothing else mattered. The setter's hand gripped at the back of Sakusa's shoulders, nails already digging into the muscles just the way he knows Kiyoomi likes. He kept trying to push their bodies impossibly closer and their tongues started caressing each other's mouths and they panted and moaned in a beautiful wanton chorus. Kiyoomi hooked a thumb under the front of his panties and stilled.</p><p>"Holy shit, did you wax your pubes?" Sakusa was unable to hide the surprise in his face as they pulled apart for a moment. Atsumu bit his lip as he shakes his head yes in admission. The blonde had figured that if this was what Kiyoomi wanted, he better go all out and it's not like it had been his first Brazilian.</p><p>"Okay that's so hot." They kiss again, even more sloppy this time and Atsumu's stomach was doing flips from the way Kiyoomi kept running his fingers over the smooth area above his dick, dipping below the waistband of the thong and then up again under his belly button.</p><p>"Omi-kun <em>please</em> I'm dyin here, just touch me already I'm <em>beggin</em> ya." All the self restraint and boner-killing thoughts he had been thinking for the past three hours to keep from popping a stiffy in front of everyone flew out the window as he let himself lose control. His cock was so hard, leaking precum like crazy.</p><p>"Beg harder."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>But Atsumu still dropped down to his knees, pulling Kiyoomi's MSBY sweatpants with him. He nuzzled his face against the blue boxer briefs, mouthing over his half hard cock, soaking it with his spit. He peeled the final layer of clothing away.</p><p>Atsumu's mouth hung open as he almost came on the spot without even being touched. Beneath his normal underwear, Kiyoomi was donning a barely there pair of black lace crotchless panties. <em>What the fuck what the fuck WHAT. THE. FUCK.</em> Nope, he could not believe this was his life right now. <em>Ya motherfucker, yer gonna be the death of me.</em></p><p>"We were both at fault right, so I figured I should be punished also." Sakusa said it so seriously, so casually, like he was talking about the weather instead of the fact that he was wearing <em>crotchless fucking panties.</em></p><p>"Just had to show me up huh?" Atsumu let out a small laugh, almost breathless. “...Yer so unbelievably <em>sexy</em> Omi-kun," he ran his fingers over the textured fabric of the panties, eyes wide with disbelief. If he thought his ass had looked like a prize earlier, Kiyoomi's cock looked like fucking <em>sacred treasure</em> surrounded by the contrasting sexy black of the panties and the flawless ivory of his skin. Mouth still open, Kiyoomi took that as an invitation to slap his dick across Atsumu's pink tongue and then nudged it in until his lips were wrapped around the head. Atsumu just knelt there, dazed, as Kiyoomi gently fucked into the wetness of his mouth using him like a cock sleeve.</p><p>Sakusa pulled the blonde off the floor once he was fully hard and spun him around so Atsumu's whole body was display for both of them now. "Hands up on the mirror."</p><p>Once Atsumu was in the position he wanted him to be in, Sakusa's hands felt their way down the setter's muscular back until he reached the supple flesh of his butt. Kiyoomi spread his cheeks, admiring the way Atsumu's hole was puckered up around the hilt of the plug and he dipped his thumb next to the silicone spreading his entrance even more. <em>Fuck he even waxed his asshole.</em> Kiyoomi had to take a deep breath to refrain himself from ripping the plug out and just shoving his entire cock into the tight smooth heat of Atsumu right that second.</p><p>"Do you remember Atsumu? This is the mirror that you took that first slutty picture in front of. If I didn't know better I'd say you only pretended to send it to me on accident. This is really what you wanted all along isn't it?" The blonde looked up at him through his fan of thick eyelashes. Knowing how he felt about Sakusa now the blush that had settled in his face for the whole evening grew darker. He was pretty sure this was also just a part of Sakusa's sex dialouge but <em>could</em> it have been some sort of Freudian slip of his fingers when he typed out the recipient of that dick pic all those months ago?</p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you right here. You're gonna watch yourself get stuffed with my big cock." He slid the string of the thong to the side and wiggled the plug out of Atsumu's asshole. The blonde whimpered at the sudden emptiness after being full for hours while Sakusa grabbed the condom in his pants pocket and lubed up his erection. Kiyoomi lined his cock up with Atsumu's puffy rim, and then pushed himself in all the way to his base.</p><p>"Ahh! Fuck!"</p><p>"Nghhh, it's so fucking soft and warm back here, o—hh shit." The spiker started off with long, slow thrusts, admiring the way his cock glided in and out of Atsumu's wet hole next to the lace strip of the pastel panties, trying to drag it out for as long as possible before he ramped up his pace.</p><p>Kiyoomi paid special attention to Atsumu's ears like always but this time he had the pleasure of actually watching him fall apart under his ministrations. At the same time he toyed with the perky nipples that he had easy access to thanks to the design of the bralette. <em>I knew I picked the right one.</em> It was so fucking hot seeing the way Atsumu’s face inflamed with a wide deep blush. <em>How are you so fucking pretty? God I wish you were mine Atsumu.</em></p><p>“What a cute little asshole. My sluts cute asshole.”</p><p>"Harder!! Omi-kun, need it <em>harder</em>!"</p><p>Kiyoomi started pounding into him with fast deep strokes just the way Atsumu liked it, when suddenly the main door of the locker room swung open and both men froze. Atsumu's panicked eyes met Kiyoomi's obsidian ones through the mirror and Kiyoomi leaned forward to whisper in his ear: "Shhhh, it's just the janitor emptying out the trash." The taller man resumed rocking into Atsumu, slowing his hips. He shoved two fingers into Atsumu's mouth, trying to keep him quiet so they wouldn't get caught, which the blonde happily took, sucking and drooling all over them. Atsumu caught his own eye in his reflection. He was getting his guts rearranged while wearing lingerie by a man also in lingerie and it was possibly the hottest thing he would ever witness in this lifetime. <em>Oh my god this is what I look like when he's fucking me? I look so desperate, so disgusting, downright obscene. And Omi likes me like this. Fuck.</em></p><p>As soon as they heard the door close again, Kiyoomi continued the unforgiving pace from before. He wrapped one hand underneath Atsumu's right thigh and hiked his knee up in the air. Sakusa began pistoning his hips even harder now that their new position allowed him better access. Every single thrust landed on the blonde's sweet spot head on and made Astumu cry out, accompanied by Kiyoomi's harsh grunts.</p><p>"Right there!! Don't stop fu—fuck!! Don't fuckin stop!"</p><p>"You're <em>my</em> cum dumpster you know that right Atsumu?" In these moments when they were having sex, Kiyoomi allowed himself to be a possessive as he wanted to be because he could always do it under the guise of 'atmosphere' or whatever.</p><p>“Yeeeer cum..ah! <em>Shit</em>, ya dump it all in me please Omi! <em>Fill me UP!!!</em>" Atsumu tightened up around his pulsing length and Kiyoomi spilled his release into the condom, erratically bucking up as his orgasm hit him.</p><p>"Cream on my cock princess," Kiyoomi's voice came out so low and throaty Atsumu almost didn't hear him. But he did, and fuck, it was <em>insane</em> how the spiker could make him cum on command with just that <em>fucking pet name.</em> Not even 2 seconds later thick ropes of cum were shooting from the tip of his over-sensitive dick, smearing all over the bottom of the reflective surface he was pressed against.</p><p>Atsumu's legs felt boneless as Sakusa lowered him down, and he would have crumpled to the floor if, it were not for Kiyoomi's arms wrapping around his waist. The spiker slipped his softening length out of Atsumu, "Hey don't go passing out on me now, let's get in the shower and clean up."</p><p>"B-bu-...m-mirror?" The blonde was a blubbering, orgasm-induced blissed-out mess just trying to catch his breath at this point.</p><p>"I'll wipe it down before we leave don't worry, I'll take care of it." <em>I'll take care of you Atsumu. For the rest of your life if you let me. If that was what you wanted.</em></p><p>With an arm still hooked around the setter's midsection, Sakusa guided him over to the shower stall at the very end of the row and turned the knob all the way up. Even kind of out of it, Atsumu's fingers naturally found their way weaved in the back of Kiyoomi's hair, their naked, wet bodies pressed flush against each other. Atsumu felt so...safe. His half-lidded eyes met Kiyoomi's dark ones and even though he couldn't say it out loud, Atsumu hoped at least a fraction of the love he felt for the taller man was conveyed in his soft gaze.</p><p>Kiyoomi pressed a hand at the small of Atsumu's back, heat radiating from his palm with the thumb of his other hand caressing his cheek. <em>He's looking at me with those eyes again.</em> The spiker's heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't get enough of the look on Atsumu's face but at the same time it hurt because he knew it didn't really mean what he wanted it to. He knew it was just post-sex endorphins coursing through Atsumu's system and Kiyoomi had to resist the urge to read into it anymore than that. Instead Kiyoomi started placing sweet kisses on the blonde's forehead, his cheek, his nose, and finally his parted, pink lips.</p><p>The pitter patter of hot water soothed over them as they kissed and kissed and kissed into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aghh I feel like this has been some of my most subpar writing :/ I still struggle writing sex scenes without feeling like I'm being repetitive so this was hard but I'm stubborn and still really wanted them to fuck in lingerie cuz I truly believe that is god tier kink stuff lmaooooo. Anyways some real cute stuff to follow so I'm excited for that. Thank you for all the kudos/comments they make my heart so happy :') It shouldn't take me as long to update the next chapter, I only have a week left of school before break!!! But honestly who knows my life is still kind of a shit show rn. OH also I started another skts fic but the main pairing is Inuthomas so if you're into that, check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868514/chapters/68234602">here!</a><br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt</a><br/>NOW WITH <a href="https://twitter.com/fearfularina/status/1336592149593337856">ART</a>!!! by the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/fearfularina">Arina</a> &lt;3<br/>Please go give it (and them!!) some love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Strawberry Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa just stared at him. Atsumu confused him so much. When he said shit like this it was almost as if...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a baby chapter and I should be posting the next baby one by the end of this weekend<br/>I am once again begging you to check out this <a href="https://twitter.com/fearfularina/status/1336592149593337856">beautiful art</a> by Arina<br/>Thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/dindie__">Dindi</a> for some really great writing advice and just being *chefs kiss* in general &lt;3<br/>ALSO I finally made a <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl/status/1341582443795652608">fic graphic</a> lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was an off day from practice and the MSBY setter had important errands to run. It still made his skin tingle whenever he revisited that night in the locker (usually to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and <em>just had</em> to touch himself) and Atsumu had decided he needed to repay Sakusa for the expensive lingerie.</p><p>The blonde took the train and then walked the 15 minutes it took to get to the Chanel store in the high end shopping district in Osaka.</p><p>
  <em>This is just a thank you present, nothing more than that. Oh god it sounds like a lie even when I'm sayin' it ta myself but fuck it.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu had a pretty good idea of the types of products Sakusa favored from countless times spent getting bent over his bathroom sink (mirror sex had become a favorite of theirs). His skin was a bit more on the dry side, so Sakusa liked using products that were hydrating and Chanel has just the right amount of variety and opulence that would be up to Sakusa's standard. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Atsumu used Chanel aftershave exclusively. Nope not at all.</p><p>He was trying to decide between the Hydra micro creme and the Hydra beauty creme when one of the employees came over and offered to help, talking him through the benefits of the different products. In the end he just bought the whole Hydra line because that's what Kiyoomi deserves. He just wants to spoil the shit out of him.</p><p>"Could ya please gift wrap it for me also?"</p><p>"Oh yes of course! Your girlfriend is lucky to have a guy like you!" The sales woman paired her prying comment with a saccharine smile. Atsumu was used to this kind of nosiness, he did get hit on a lot after all. And usually he'd flirt and tell the store employees something that would leave them giggling and blushing but this time...this time was different.</p><p>"Uh I don't have a girlfriend," her lips stretched just a tad further across her face, "it's for my boyfriend actually," and then shrank down to half their original size. The blonde had to actively bite back a smirk. So what if it wasn't true, this chick would never know that, and it made Atsumu high with giddiness actually saying out loud that Kiyoomi was <em>his</em>. He chided himself for feeling that way though as he made his way back home.</p><p>Atsumu grabbed his laptop from the counter and padded to his bed, flopped on his belly and powered up the screen. He opened up Spotify and started stalking Kiyoomi's profile.</p><p>Again he had a good idea already of the kind of music Sakusa enjoyed from all the times they had been in his car together (they had tried car sex a couple of times but after Kiyoomi had found Atsumu's footprint on his back windshield, the spiker banned any sexual activities in there) but one could never be too thorough.</p><p>Atsumu clicked back to admire his handiwork after dropping songs into the burning queue and read through the list. <em>Oh fuck. These are all love songs. Like over half of them literally have 'love' in the title. Well. Shit.</em></p><p>There have been moments in the past where Atsumu had thought 'what if...' but wouldn't allow himself to finish that sentence. If Sakusa wanted more he would have said so right? The blunt man definitely isn't one to beat around the bush so he would have said <em>something.</em> Right?? God he was hopeless. <em>Okay I need more sex songs. We're fuck buddies so sex songs make sense.</em></p><p>With a few clicks, the blonde tucked the tracklist into a hidden folder and opened a new file. Maybe in another lifetime, where he wasn’t a coward, when he wasn’t so sure and afraid of rejection, when he didn’t have to lie to strangers to live out a fantasy for a minute, it would see the light of day.</p>
<hr/><p>Chanel Hydra became Kiyoomi's favorite scent over the course of exactly one night.</p><p>Atsumu's mixed CD is the only thing Kiyoomi played in his car for the next three weeks straight and even though he kept telling himself not to, he just couldn't help the way he read into all the lyrics in every song.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Atsumu</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Okay so</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;don't be mad</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;but</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I think</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Sakkun is dying:(</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Am I supposed to know what this means?</p><p>
  <strong>Atsumu</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Omiiiiiiiii :(</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;my devil's ivy</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;she's dying :(</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Do you realize what time it is rn?</p><p>Atsumu bit his lip as he read Sakusa's text. It was late, past midnight already, but Sakkun's leaves were yellowing, and some had fallen off, and yeah he could probably google this and take care of it himself but he couldn't resist any excuse to see Kiyoomi. Just as he was typing out another text, telling Sakusa he understood if he wasn't available, a new blue message popped up on his screen.</p><p>
  <strong>Omi omi</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I'll be over in 15 minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Score.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi had told himself that he was gonna forget about his feelings for Atsumu. Preferably he would forget about Atsumu all together but that would be kinda hard for obvious reasons. Sakusa begged himself, pleaded, on his goddamn knees that he move on from this man. But everytime he thought he had his feelings sedated, in a hospital bed, on the last leg of life barely breathing, he just couldn't seem to pull the plug. And then they would be reinvigorated with every picture of a fluffy brown pomeranian or stupid volleyball meme that Atsumu would send him. They would be nourished by the protein shake that Atsumu would leave for him sometimes in the early morning when he returned from a run, accompanied by a handwritten sticky note that read 'made extra, enjoy Omi!' They would be nurtured with every point won on the court because of the perfect fucking sets Atsumu would toss to him. They would be saved by every single lingering look that Atsumu gave him, every single bruising press of his fingertips on Kiyoomi's skin.</p><p>All the sex probably wasn't helping either. Okay the sex <em>definitely</em> wasn't helping*.*</p><p>Kiyoomi told himself that if he couldn’t give up that up, he needed to reduce their relationship to teammate with benefits, no more of this friend shit. That’s the only way Kiyoomi could continue this charade of not being totally whipped for Atsumu. Yet here he was, walking down the hallway after dragging himself out of bed, in the middle of the night for a stupid, inconsequential reason. <em>Like any teammate would.</em> No. Like any friend would. Wait, that's not right either. Like any man that's in love would.</p><p>Sakusa just stood in front of his teammate's door, thinking for a moment. He wished things were different. What he wouldn't give to be able to say 'don't worry baby, your boyfriend is here to help you.' With a deep breath, he crammed those fantasies back down to the pit of his stomach, where they would show themselves again in his dreams later. Atsumu opened up with a bright smile after Kiyoomi knocked.</p><p>The spiker zeroed in on the shirt he was wearing while following Atsumu inside realizing that the small white kanji on the bottom left of it looked familiar.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck...that's... he's wearing my shirt. The one I gave him all those months ago.</em>
</p><p>His attention was brought back to the problem at hand when Atsumu pointed to the devil's ivy in the center of the table and Kiyoomi pulled it closer so he could take a look.</p><p>"It's most likely due to improper watering. An easy fix, just need to transfer it—"</p><p>"Her." Sakusa flicked his eyes over to Atsumu and sighed but entertained him none the less.</p><p>"<em>Her</em> into a new pot, one with better drainage holes and then repack the soil. Generally, just water when you feel the soil getting dry."</p><p>Once Kiyoomi went and fetched a new pot from his place, along with his back up bag of soil, he guided the blonde through transferring his plant. The spiker looked at Atsumu's lips as he patted down the dirt. His eyes traced a line to the curve of his neck, across his broad, sturdy chest, further down until it reached his ass and thick thighs. Kiyoomi's mind clouded over with lust as he imagined the 10 different surfaces he wanted to bend Atsumu over right at that second. An angry grumble erupted from Sakusa's stomach that startled him out of his horniness.</p><p>"Come on, I'll treat ya to some McDonald's."</p><p>30 minutes later and they were back at Atsumu's place, the stuffing their faces with spoils of their trip.</p><p>"I know yer judging me hardcore right now but I'm tellin ya it ain't as gross as ya think. Here try some." Atsumu laughed at Kiyoomi's disgusted face and dipped another french fry in his milkshake. He held it out in front of Sakusa, expecting the spiker to scoff and brush off his attempt at enlightening him. Instead Kiyoomi opened his mouth and took the salty-sweet fast food right from Atsumu's greasy fingers.</p><p>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, turning away from Atsumu's excited puppy face "...Okay yeah it isn't as bad as I thought it would be."</p><p>"Ha!! I arrest my case."</p><p>"Did you just say 'I <em>arrest</em> my case'?"</p><p>"Yeah ya just got schooled Omi omi."</p><p>"You're an idiot, the phrase is 'I <em>rest</em> my case'."</p><p>"Wha—" Something clicked in Atsumu's mind. "Samu is such a fucking asshole." But he silently thanked his twin when he heard what had become his favorite sound, Kiyoomi's unrestrained laughter. The air between the two men quieted down again.</p><p>"Thanks. For the food."</p><p>"Of course, yer always doin things fer me, I want to repay yer kindness."</p><p>Sakusa just stared at him. Atsumu confused him so much. When he said shit like this it was almost as if...</p><p>"Hey, I just want to apologize, by the way, for that off handed comment I made a while back, about no one else liking you."</p><p>"Hmmm?" Atsumu looked up from his half eaten cheeseburger. The warm lighting from his salt lamp on the corner table blanketed Kiyoomi's face in a orange glow, softening his sharp features, making him almost look like a teenager again.</p><p>
  <em>Omi's apologizing? Ta me??? Does this mean...could he......</em>
</p><p>He must have been staring in curious surprise for a second too long because Sakusa continues, "uh, you know, when I was late, the first night you, um, you—" Sakusa lets out an offhanded laugh, like he can't believe he's stumbling over his words at the moment ,"when you..."</p><p>"Ate yer ass?" The setter supplied in amusement, a little smile flickering at the corner of his lips. "Ya made me wear a butt plug in public and fucked me while wearing crotchless panties but now ya get all shy on me huh Omi omi?" Atsumu teased in his bedroom voice, all smoldering and overly cocky. Ah, there it was, the blush he loves seeing on Kiyoomi's face so much. Pink had never looked so good. Might even be his favorite color now just because of Kiyoomi's damn blush.</p><p>"Yeah, that. It—it's not true, the entire team adores you."</p><p>
  <em>Does that include ya Omi?</em>
</p><p>"You are dumb and stupid and really fucking annoying sometimes but they all love you."</p><p>
  <em>I guess not.</em>
</p><p>"They wouldn't want anyone else as their setter."</p><p>
  <em>But I only care about what ya want.</em>
</p><p>"I've been told worse before, don't worry," he said in a tone that might seem cheerful to any stranger but the spiker could hear the sadness behind his bravado. Kiyoomi wanted to smack himself. <em>Why the fuck am I incapable of talking to him like a normal person.</em> Atsumu didn't elaborate and Kiyoomi didn't ask him to but he hated the way Atsumu's cheeks dropped with that confession. The spiker wished there was something he could say that would make the muscles in his face jump up once again. Sakusa was awful at apologies. Komori didn't hold back on letting him know just how bad he was at them so he knew how subpar they could be at times. Kiyoomi was just grateful that Atsumu seemed to accept this one, no matter the poor quality of it, but his chest itched with the need to say more.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Anyways! Let me throw that away fer ya Omi omi!" Before Kiyoomi could finish what he was trying to say or protest, the blonde scooped up their burger wrappers and Sakusa was left sitting there.</p><p>"You have one of those?" Sakusa nodded up to a tiny light blue polaroid camera, one of the Fuji Instax kind, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Yeah, gift from Samu. Don't use it very often though." Atsumu wiped his hands with a towel after washing them and reached up to grab it off the shelf where it had become more of a decoration than anything. "Should still have film in it." He turned and brought it up to his eye, pointing the lens at the spiker. "Smile Omi-kun!"</p><p>Kiyoomi didn't smile, just held the same serious look that was usually on his face.</p><p>"Yer supposed to <em>smile</em>."</p><p>"No thanks. I'll leave that to you. My turn" Sakusa plucked the camera out of Atsumu's hands and snapped a candid before the setter had a chance to fix an annoying(ly handsome) smirk on his face. And then another one when Atsumu gave him a model worthy smile.</p><p>"Atsumu. Take off your shirt. Well I guess I should say <em>my</em> shirt."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck he noticed.</em>
</p><p>"Oh uh is it? Wow I didn't real—" Now it was Sakusa's turn to cut the setter off.</p><p>"It's okay, it looks good on you." Atsumu swallowed thickly as the full weight of Kiyoomi's words sank into him, squeezing his heart "But now I want it on the floor."</p><p>The blonde gripped the hem of the black fabric and lifted it over his shoulders and head and nestled back onto the chair</p><p>Click.</p><p>His face remained as playful as he could manage but he knew the blush on his cheeks was reaching down his neck now. They weren't even touching each other and Atsumu's skin was abuzz with excitement.</p><p>"Now your pants. And get on the couch."</p><p>There was that all too familiar feeling of vulnerability in the pit of his stomach the blonde seemed to experience more and more frequently whenever under the gaze of his teammate's dark eyes. A bubble in his chest on the verge of bursting as soon as he met Kiyoomi's eyes. <em>Come on, I'm used ta bein' naked 'round people.</em> A second later and Atsumu had shed the requested piece of clothing and made his way to the living area.</p><p>Click.</p><p>Atsumu shifted where he was seated, bringing a hand up to tug at his boxer briefs.</p><p>"You perv, you're getting hard aren't you?" There was no teasing lilt in Kiyoomi's voice though, just an overwhelming abundance of arousal. Tonight Atsumu didn't want to play any games, he wanted to become undone by Kiyoomi's hands and it seemed like Kiyoomi wanted that too. Lucky them.</p><p>"Yeah, so come over here and do something about it Omi."</p><p>One more snap of the camera and then Sakusa replaced the flash of light with his own lips, the small picture left behind to develop without an audience. The blonde slotted their mouths together, his hot tongue immediately trying to lick into Kiyoomi, as the taller man straddled his waist.</p><p>Sakusa started pamling at Atsumu's growing erection, helping it along its happy way. His other hand busied itself by massaging the base of Atsumu's scalp. He knew the blond loved it when he rubbed at the short undyed hairs of undercut, and Kiyoomi was swallowing every mewl coming from his mouth because of it, Kiyoomi was practically taking them from him at this point, pulling them out of Atsumu with his capable fingers and coaxing tongue.</p><p>"Mmhmmm." Slow, sweet sounds tumbled from the place they were tasting each other.</p><p>It was 2 AM and Atsumu felt like he was floating, Kiyoomi's mouth and hands being the only things that kept him from being lost in the stars forever, the only things that grounded him to that moment in time.</p><p>Kiyoomi started mouthing at Atsumu's ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe, licking up the outside, placing sweet kisses on the sensitive skin behind it and then landing the final blow that he knows will have Atsumu breathless and dazed. His lips shaped into a playful grin as he finally whispered the question he's been wanting to ask for the past few days right against Atsumu's weakest spot.</p><p>"Can I suck you off?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Kiyoomi changed Atsumu's contact name we love character development hehe<br/>The <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7rod5S2Se9pYWQji3DEnyD">mixed CD</a> that Atsumu was too scared to give Kiyoomi and the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20UisJzTICfxI8oz43bdjv">mixed CD</a> Atsumu actually gives to Kiyoomi (although it's not that much more subtle than the lovey dovey one lmao, ya aint that slick Tsumu)<br/>I fcking love making playlist, if you listen/like a particular song from either one the the playlists from this chapter, let me know on here or <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt</a> and I will love you forever<br/>I love comments and kudos, thank you so far to everyone that has left one/both ily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baby, I Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Fuck, um, I don't have any condoms left."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The biggest thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/dindie__">dindi</a> for helping me with some of the things I was struggling with this chapter, she is a star :)</p><p>Hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season!</p><p>EDIT: Now with incredibly sexy <a href="https://twitter.com/steambao1/status/1353632377537486848">art</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/steambao1">Bao!!!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Can I suck you off.</em>
</p><p><em>Did I hear that right???? Am I losin' my mind?? Since when has Omi</em> ever <em>been interested in sucking</em> my <em>dick??</em></p><p>Atsumu felt like he swallowed an entire kaleidoscope of butterflies, all of them now swooping about inside of him, protesting, demanding to be let out in the form of words that the blonde knew he couldn't say.</p><p>
  <em>Ya can do anything ya want ta me and more.</em>
</p><p>"Y-yeah," Atsumu managed to stutter out instead, like the idiot he was.</p><p>Atsumu could feel Kiyoomi smile against his skin, happy with his answer regardless of how ineloquent it might have been. The spiker started following the same line his eyes drew on Atsumu's body earlier that night with his mouth, a treasure map that was bound to lead Sakusa and Atsumu to euphoria. Atsumu spread his legs wider with every hot kiss on his stomach. Shivers rippled across the expanse of his skin as he watched Kiyoomi trace down his happy trail until the sight of him playing with the waistband of his boxer briefs between his teeth became too much for Atsumu to handle and he had to tilt his head back, an arm thrown over his face. God damnit Atsumu wasn't even this flustered the first time his ex girlfriend blew him when he was still a virgin.</p><p>Sakusa had barely started to go down on him and he already felt like he was going to catch on fire. Atsumu knew he embarrassingly hard, way harder than he should be without being directly touched once. Atsumu could feel the slick on the tip of his cock underneath the fabric and he let out a loud groan when Kiyoomi peeled his underwear off with only his mouth. The blonde's erection bounced free and he lifted his hips automatically to make it easier for Sakusa to slide it down further until it joined to rest of his clothes behind his couch. There he was, completely naked, dick leaking, laid out like dessert for the meal they just had.</p><p>"Hey, I like an audience, you know." Kiyoomi's voice poured over him like honey, sweet and seductive.</p><p>"O-oh yeah," Atsumu simply stuttered again, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding and removed his elbow from his sight to look down in front of him. This was so unbelievable. Sakusa Kiyoomi was on his knees with the head of Atsumu's cock poking into his cheek, smearing pearly precum on his porcelain skin. It was enough to turn Atsumu straight up fucking stupid dumb. <em>Is this the twilight zone?</em></p><p>And then without any hesitation, once he knew Atsumu was watching him, Kiyoomi swallowed down his whole length in one fluid motion. The blonde let out a strangled moan at the sudden wet heat surrounding his cock. His thighs flexed on instinct and his eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering. His hand came up to grip at Sakusa's curly hair while the taller man bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue at all of Atsumu's favorite spots.</p><p>"Ugnnnnnnh <em>shit</em> Omi-kun." <em>How is he so fuckin good at this jesus fuckin christ.</em> "Feels s'good."</p><p>Sakusa moaned in response to the praise, the vibrations from his throat making Atsumu buck his hips. And Kiyoomi let him fuck into his mouth like that. He met Atsumu’s thrusts perfectly so every time Sakusa went down, the tip of his dick would brush against the back of his throat. Kiyoomi lightly squeezed Atsumu’s balls at the same time, sending him barreling towards the edge of orgasm at an alarming speed.</p><p>“Wait! I’m g-gonna cum if ya keep going.” Sakusa finally relented and stopped sucking the life out of him with a small ‘pop’. He smirked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Kiyoomi knew he had top tier dick sucking skills. It was one of his most well hidden talents. Too bad most of the time he just wasn’t into performing oral sex. But for Atsumu...for Atsumu he’d probably jump into a volcano at this point if he thought it would make the blonde happy.</p><p>Sakusa stood up, bent over, and kissed Atsumu deep, letting him taste himself on his tongue. The spiker's hard on was straining against his joggers and Kiyoomi felt like he was gonna go crazy if he wasn't out of his clothes within the next minute.</p><p>"Bedroom. Now." Kiyoomi whispered the command right in the setter's ear again, in his Im-gonna-fuck-you-until-you-cant-walk voice, officially turning him into jelly. Atsumu couldn't even muster up a one word answer anymore and just nodded with half lidded eyes as Sakusa tugged him along, stripping down while Atsumu rummaged through his bedside drawer for condoms and lube. He shoved his phone charger and the other miscellaneous items aside. There was the lube but where were...</p><p>"Fuck, um, I don't have any condoms left."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Both of them just looked at each other for a second before breaking eye contact, like they knew the solution but were too nervous to actually suggest it. Finally it was Atsumu who took the plunge into uncharted territory.</p><p>"Uh I know both of us had to get tested for our pre-season physicals and I'm clean so if ya want....ya can fuck me raw...if ya want ta. I mean unless ya have been with other people since then?" His voice had gotten a little higher than he liked by the end of that question.</p><p>Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. Yeah he had been thinking the same thing but to hear Atsumu say it aloud was doing weird things to his stomach.</p><p>"No, I'm clean. Wait, you mean you haven't...?"</p><p>"Ah, nope. I mean I—uh I tried once? But, ha, I got kicked out before we even did anything because," Atsumu paused and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away from Sakusa again, "I kept moaning yer name and the guy got real annoyed." Oh Atsumu could feel his blush deepen at the confession and he hoped it went unnoticed.</p><p><em>He's....only been with</em> me <em>all these months. Atsumu was thinking about</em> me <em>when he tried to be with someone else....I'm not misunderstanding at this point right?</em></p><p>"Well, that solves that problem then right?" Kiyoomi licked his lips. Atsumu turned back towards him and gave his answer in the form of a playful smirk, happy to know they were on the same page.</p><p>Sakusa manhandled Atsumu until he was lying on his stomach. The blonde wiggled his ass up so it was slightly raised off the bed and Kiyoomi pulled his cheeks apart to thumb at his rim.</p><p>"AHH!" The blondes body jerked as Sakusa delivered the first spank of the night.</p><p>"Fuck, look at your asshole, quivering for it. Such a slut. You want my fingers inside of you Atsumu?"</p><p>"Please! Give me yer fingers Omi," Atsumu begged. Kiyoomi was already almost done with lubing them up.</p><p>Sakusa laid himself out over Atsumu and sucked hickeys into his back until different colors peppered his skin, while his long digits made quick work of stretching out Atsumu's deliciously hot hole. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. He was being rough just how Atsumu liked it.</p><p>And then Atsumu whined as Kiyoomi slipped his fingers out but it quickly turned into a deep groan when the taller man started inching his cock into him, the pressure he felt on his bladder making him dizzy. Both of Sakusa's large hands laid claim to Atsumu's ass cheeks and every couple of hard thrusts he would give one of them another loud slap. Atsumu’s moans were muted from his face being half smushed into the pillow but they weren’t quiet by any means. With the way blonde's cock rubbed against his sheets and the way Sakusa kept accurately hitting his prostate, he was close to cumming in no time. Kiyoomi seemed to be right there with him.</p><p>"Gonna cum, f-fuck, Atsumu, your ass is driving me insane!"</p><p>He pulled out and shot his load all over Atsumu's broad back, slim waist and taut ass cheeks. The white of his cum complimented the dark bruises that Kiyoomi had marked his shoulders with earlier.</p><p>"Don't move," Sakusa ordered as he reached to the floor off the side of the bed.</p><p><em>Don't think I can move even if I want ta ya animal.</em> Atsumu couldn't see him but he could feel his weight shifting on the mattress.</p><p>Click.</p><p>Atsumu heard the familiar flash of his polaroid camera and whipped his head up and around. Sure enough, Sakusa had just taken a picture of the messy state he was in at the moment.</p><p>Sakusa showed the small photo to Atsumu. He looked so depraved, deliciously disgusting, and he couldn't say he didn't like it. He set the photo on the table as Kiyoomi wiped his back with a small towel. The spiker flipped him over like a pancake and gave his half hard dick the same treatment. The setter gave out a sigh and felt himself grow to his full length again with Kiyoomi's careful cleaning strokes.</p><p>"Looks like someone is ready for round two."</p><p>"Fuck me again. I want it so bad."</p><p>Sakusa positioned himself between Atsumu's legs. But before he could slip his hard cock back into Atsumu's ass, the blonde had the polaroid in front of his face.</p><p>"Who said you cou—"</p><p>"Shut up, Kiyoomi. Just shut up and let me take yer picture." <em>Time for payback.</em></p><p>It was a shame that Sakusa didn't sign onto most of the modeling contracts that were offered to him. Simply put, he was one beautiful motherfucker. Atsumu adjusted the camera so the window got Kiyoomi's ripped body from his curls all the way down to the top of his defined v lines and happy trail. Sakusa conceded defeat by running a hand through his sexy, black messy hair, and Atsumu snapped the picture so it captured Kiyoomi's bulging triceps. Atsumu giggled a bit at the fact that Sakusa had definitely flexed for that one.</p><p>After Atsumu tossed the camera aside, Kiyoomi lined himself up with Atsumu's hole once again, nudging just the tip inside.</p><p>Now that Atsumu thought about it, he couldn't remember a single time they fucked in the missionary position. Generally, missionary was considered pretty vanilla, and they were anything but that. Kiyoomi usually liked to take him from behind bent over the nearest flat surface. This was so intimate, so soul-bearing.</p><p>There had only been one other time in his entire life he did this and felt this way about another person.</p><p>Kiyoomi gently pressed his hand against Atsumu’s flushed cheek. the blonde closed his eyes in content and nuzzled into his touch with a sigh, wrapping his own hand around Kiyoomi's wrist. Slowly Atsumu turned his face so he could press soft kisses on his palm, and then down over his teammate's pulse point. The sex right now was...a little different than usual. Not in a bad way, just <em>different.</em> Tender. **Normally it was fast and filthy, on rival with sex you would see in porn studios. Electricity crackling from their fingertips, with its only purpose being jolts of physical pleasure between their bodies. But right now, Kiyoomi wanted to take his time and worship the man in front of him.</p><p>When they were vulnerable like this Kiyoomi could almost pretend they were making love. He could almost pretend they were lovers.</p><p>Sakusa pushed the blonde's right hand next to his head and threaded his long fingers between Atsumu's calloused ones, holding onto him for dear life as he bottomed out for the second time that night (morning?). Before Kiyoomi started moving in and out he leaned close to his Atsumu's face, just hovering far away enough to appreciate his defined features.</p><p>"You're so beautiful Atsumu, no one is as beautiful as you." The setter turned to the side, embarrassed. People called him hot all the time but in reality he was so insecure about the way he looked.</p><p>
  <em>Is he being...shy? How cute.</em>
</p><p>“Atsumu, look at me. I wanna see you while I fuck you like this. Slow. And. Deep.” Kiyoomi said, matching each word in time with his thrusts. As much a he wanted to keep his face angled away, he was too weak for Kiyoomi and looked back up at him a second later. Sakusa smiled, content now that they were making eye contact. He brushed the strands of blonde hair out of Atsumu's face and snapped his pelvis against the inside of Atsumu's muscular thighs. Moans and pants spilled out of their mouths when Kiyoomi wasn't kissing Atsumu.</p><p>"Mmmmh, baby."</p><p>Atsumu momentarily tensed. Kiyoomi had never called him <em>that</em> before. That was his high school ex-girlfriend's favorite thing to call him. She exclusively referred to him as ‘baby’ so much so that Atsumu had joked to Suna one time that she had actually forgotten his name.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I thinking about that bitch right now? It's just another pet name people call each other all the time while having sex, calm down.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu forced his body to relax again against Kiyoomi's sweat-slicked skin and he focused on how good Kiyoomi was making him feel with his grinding thrusts.</p><p>
  <em>I'm with Omi now, not her. This isn't the same thing. He's not gonna hurt me like she did...right?</em>
</p><p>The problem wasn't even the pet name really, he had been called that in bed before. The problem was that Atsumu was in love with Omi but he wasn't actually with him in any capacity other than physical. And the only other person he had been in love with that liked to call him that was his first girlfriend. The girl that ruined Atsumu's perception of happy relationships. The whole reason Atsumu had little self worth and tried to over compensate for it with a cocky attitude and a lot of sex. The cause of Atsumu's inability to trust others.</p><p>A small wave of relief washed over him as Kiyoomi buried his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck as he sped up the pace of his hips. Atsumu was feeling so much right now, so much and almost nothing at all. Kiyoomi's gaze was too much. The last words his ex spoke to him kept replaying in his head like a fucking broken record: '<em>I only ever liked ya for yer body. I lied, I only said I loved ya so I could keep fuckin ya.'</em></p><p>
  <em>Stop thinking about her stop thinking about her stop thinking about her.</em>
</p><p>"Kiyoomi, cum inside me <em>please</em>. I wanna feel yer c-cum inside." Atsumu tried to distract himself with dirty talk, and creampies were about as dirty as it got.</p><p>"Do I feel good, Omi?" <em>For fucks sake stop thinking about how no one will ever love ya. Think about the sex like ya always do.</em></p><p>"Fuuuuck yes, you're amazing, you're the best Atsumu. I love it. I—I love you!" Kiyoomi didn't even register the words tumbling out of his mouth as he climaxed deep inside of Atsumu's tight ass. Atsumu's eyes widened at Kiyoomi's declaration.</p><p>'<em>I only ever liked ya for yer body. I lied, I only said I loved ya so I could keep fuckin ya.'</em></p><p>Atsumu was cumming but he couldn't even really feel it. It was just white nothingness.</p><p>'<em>I only ever liked ya for yer body. I lied, I only said I loved ya so I could keep fuckin ya.'</em></p><p>The cum inside of him—<em>oh my fucking god</em>—was supposed to feel warm and sticky. Atsumu enjoyed being marked like that. But instead he felt nasty, it made him feel disgusting. Like he was tainted, ruined in the wrong way. He needed to go. He needed Kiyoomi to go.</p><p>As Sakusa came down from the bliss of his orgasm, a horrifying realization dawned on him.</p><p>
  <em>Did I just say I love him? Oh fuck. Fuck. This is bad. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Dusky purples and creamy pinks were spilling through the cracks in Atsumu's curtains as the city started to wake up.</p><p>"Why the fuck would you say that?" Atsumu asked as he pushed Kiyoomi off of him and stumbled to his bathroom. Sakusa scrambled right behind him but Atsumu had locked the door already.</p><p>"Atsumu, <em>fuck</em>, can you just talk to me? Can we talk about this?"</p><p>
  <em>'I only ever liked ya for yer body. I lied, I only said I loved ya so I could keep fuckin ya.'</em>
</p><p>"Can ya just fuckin' leave? <em>Please?</em>" Atsumu felt like he was choking on his words, part of him wanted to open the door but a bigger part of him was too filled with fear to do anything other than focus on his breathing. The cum started dripping down his thighs. He needed to focus on cleaning himself up.</p><p>In that moment, Sakusa's heart broke. Completely shattered by the force and meaning of Atsumu's words. <em>Atsumu is that disgusted by the idea of me loving him. I am so fucking stupid for believing I ever had a chance.</em></p><p>"I obviously didn't mean it! I wasn't even thinking, Jesus, I was creaming in your ass for fucks sake! You can't take what I said seriously!" Kiyoomi tried to do some damage control.</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh and there it is. Omi is just like everyone else out there. Making me believe I had a chance of being something more than just a hole to use and dump.</em>
</p><p>"Then just <em>fuck off</em> already!"</p><p>Kiyoomi flinched at how angry Atsumu sounded. His face hardened over. He haphazardly threw his clothes on and slammed the door shut behind him, all of his confusion and raw hurt fueling the pull of his arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY I LIED, I MADE IT MORE ANGSTY BUT I PROMISE IT'S A HAPPY ENDING</p><p>Let me know what you thought (dont hate me too much lmao) with a comment or dm on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt</a><br/>And thank you for over 800 kudos, it really makes me so incredibly happy to know y'all like the stuff I'm writing :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm in Love I'm in Love I'm in Love I'm in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>So fantasies do come true.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello ! I cannot believe the last chapter is finally here. Thank you for sticking with this story all the way until the end. This fic is so near and dear to my heart. I never would have imagined I would be able to write something I am so proud of.</p><p>a very special thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/dindie__">dindi</a> for being my ride or die throughout this whole journey and for pushing me to be a better writer, this chapter probably would not exist without you.</p><p>and thank you to every person who has left kudos and comments and love on twt, I hope you enjoy the finale :)</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20UisJzTICfxI8oz43bdjv">Omi's mixed cd playlist</a><br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7rod5S2Se9pYWQji3DEnyD">love letter playlist for all the feels</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu gave himself exactly two hours to cry about it. </p><p>He had been through this before. He had been through humiliation and heartbreak and he wasn't going to let it distract him from what was important like last time. The blonde tried to convince himself that these were two separate incidents, different contexts with different people but the parallels between <em> 'I only ever liked ya for yer body. I lied, I only said I loved ya so I could keep fuckin ya' </em> and <em> ‘I obviously didn't mean it! I wasn't even thinking. You can't take what I said seriously!’ </em>haunted the empty shell of his heart.</p><p>When his ex had uttered those horribly demeaning words to him a month before high school graduation, just as he was in the middle of trying out for professional teams, he had completely shut down. He was suspended in a dark purgatory of types, left hanging onto a silver lining—a future as a professional athlete. Osamu was basically the only person he talked to that entire spring (and Suna just by association and boyfriend privileges). And even then, he actually didn’t know the whole story; Atsumu had been too ashamed to tell him, like her lies were a bad reflection of him somehow. That it was <em> his </em>fault. </p><p>After he signed onto the Black Jackals as a rookie at the end of summer, there was still a dark cloud hanging over his shining accomplishment, weathering away his confidence with thoughts of inadequacy. It was only when Osamu and Suna finally managed to drag him out a couple weeks later, to a Inarizaki volleyball club alumni house party that he seemed to find a lifeline: meaningless, no-strings-attached sex.</p><p>The guy he had danced with for most of the night was a friend of Akagi's. He was two years older than Atsumu, evident in the way he expertly held Atsumu's hips from behind and whispered filthy nothings into his ear as they grinded to the shitty club music Suna was playing. </p><p>Under the flashing LED lights, his anxieties scattered like bugs.</p><p>They stumbled down the hallway, into an empty bedroom and Atsumu fucked a man for the first time ever that night. After that it was like the floodgates opened—he was hooking up with a different person almost every weekend. Guys, girls... he lost track of who he had fucked and who he hadn't (and maybe learned that this was important the hard way, after a girl slapped him for not remembering their steamy night together). </p><p>Atsumu found out he could <em> pull </em>. And in some twisted way the very thing that made him feel worthless, gave him an escape from that mindset. Not permanently but it would do a decent job at repressing his fears. So what if he couldn’t love, he could fuck.</p><p>Fast forward 4 years and here he was, curled up on the toilet seat cover at 5 in the morning with an extensive kiss list and nothing to show for it. So much for a lifeline.</p><p>Atsumu wasn't even sobbing while he thought about these milestones in his life, it was that kind of sad where he was so tired all he could do was let the tears roll down his face, while he showered and dressed himself, wiping the fat droplets away with the back of his hand. There was no point in getting into bed—even though he hadn't slept all night— since he would just end up tossing and turning, reminded of what happened just mere hours earlier. </p><p>His body moved like a rusty old toy, tossed aside and forgotten at the back of the closet, hands jerking out to flip the corner of the bedsheet off his mattress. Something fell onto the floor.</p><p>Renewed anger surged through Atsumu as he realized what it was as he bent down to pick it up. The tiny white border encapsulated the man he was in love with, naked and beautiful. The man that will never be his. The man who thinks Atsumu's feelings are a goddamn joke.</p><p>The blonde's brain kept sending signals to his body to throw the stupid reminders away but he ended up tucking them underneath some old Inarizaki volleyball club tshirts in the bottom drawer of his closet. </p><p>When he's stronger, maybe he’lll invite Samu and Rin over and light them on fire. </p><p>
  <em> When I don't love him anymore. </em>
</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>If he was being honest, Kiyoomi had never been in love with someone before. He had liked his one and only college boyfriend enough to keep him around for almost a whole year but when they started talking about career paths it was clear that their relationship was going to end with their degrees, laid to rest within the library shelves where Kiyoomi's brown eyes first met his ex's blue ones. And Kiyoomi had been more than okay with that. Not once in the 11 months they had known each other did Kiyoomi ever think:<em> could this be love? </em>His ex had adored him, told him that much all the time, but he also never uttered those three little words. Maybe he felt them though and was too scared to tell him after hearing Kiyoomi's pessimistic view on marriage and family one too many times. They ended things amicably and at the time Kiyoomi had given himself a mental pat on the back for how clean and calm the break-up was. </p><p>This right now was probably delayed karma.</p><p>It had been over 24 hours since he last saw Atsumu. He felt lost. Kiyoomi had no fucking clue how he was supposed to act at practice today. Distant and cold? Or careful and watchful? He was worried about Atsumu, terrified of what Atsumu thought of him now.</p><p>Kiyoomi decided to drive himself to practice. The dorm was realistically close enough to the Black Jackals training facilities to do a warm-up run to but the spiker quite frankly just didn't have the motivation to put in that extra effort. </p><p>It’s his first mistake. </p><p>All he could think about while sitting on the black leather of his Mercedes was the first time Atsumu had been in his car; the time they went to go get plants on their sorta maybe not-a-date date. Atsumu had kissed him on the cheek that afternoon. The sweet memory was imprinted into his heart like a tattoo. </p><p><em> That was such a long time ago </em>, he thought. </p><p>He turned his radio on to drown out the noise of his thoughts. Mistake number two. The mixed CD Atsumu had given him had made a home in the dashboard slot, not being removed even once since Kiyoomi inserted it in there.</p><p>Kiyoomi used to pretend it was Atsumu's love letter to him when he was tired and drained and needed something hopeful to latch onto. But now it was a breakup tracklist. All the signs were in the subtle lyrics. How did he miss them before?</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> "Baby you look good you look pretty, I know why you stopped fucking with me" </em>
</p><p>Because I fell in love with you when I wasn't supposed to.</p><p>
  <em> "One day you'll be the face of a stranger." </em>
</p><p>This was never permanent.</p><p>
  <em> "I never wanna hurt you baby, I'm just a mess with a name and a price." </em>
</p><p>I fucked this up.</p><p>"<em> I ain't gonna hold you like I did before, I'm sorry love." </em></p><p>You will never be mine again.</p><p>~</p><p>Kiyoomi wondered if it was too late to make up some excuse to skip practice today but if he let this impact his career in any way, he would feel even more miserable later.</p><p>He parked behind the gym, got his shit from the back and headed inside, his feet leading him on auto-pilot to the locker rooms. He began going through the motions of changing clothes.</p><p>Atsumu breezed past him to head into the restrooms. Kiyoomi wanted to say something, wanted to reach out to him, but his throat was constricting in a whole different way—differently from when Atsumu wrapped his belt around Kiyoomi's neck, riding him like a champ that one time. They both pretended they weren't feeling well to get out of team bonding so they could just fuck all night.</p><p>Besides, there were too many people here. Hinata and Bokuto were seated on the bench, discussing what sounded to Kiyoomi like plans for a double date and Inunaki was reapplying deodorant for like the 3rd time. <em> Well at least Tomas is gonna get some after practice. </em></p><p>Kiyoomi busied himself with his lint roller, peeling the used paper off with the speed of a snail, pretending that he couldn't hear his teammates on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Tsum Tsum! Do you and Omi-kun want to come out with me, Keiji, Hinata, and Kageyama tomorrow night? We can turn our double date into a triple date!"</p><p>"Why would we go on a date, we aren't in a relationship." </p><p>Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. "Wait but I thought—"</p><p>"Just because we fucked doesn't mean we're dating." Atsumu cut him off with a clipped tone. The harsh statement sliced right through Kiyoomi’s chest and he could feel his stomach drop all the way to the soles of his feet.  </p><p>"Oh...right yeah okay." Bokuto relented when Hinata nudged an elbow into his side.</p><p>After the door to the locker room swung closed Kiyoomi could hear Bokuto mumbling, "but they are always attached at the hip! They look at each other like me and Keiji look at each other! How was I supposed to know any different?"</p><p>Kiyoomi stilled and the crease in his forehead deepened at Bokuto’s words. A<em> tsumu looks at me the way Bokuto looks at Akaashi...? </em></p><p>"Shhhhhh, Bokuto-san, Omi-san is right there."</p><p>Kiyoomi promptly left the room after that.</p><p>The next five hours could have gone better but it's not the worst that it could have been either so Kiyoomi took his wins where he could get them today. At this point, it was probably obvious to his teammates that there was something off about Kiyoomi. Meian tried to get to the bottom of it during the short break after their receiving drills but Kiyoomi just asked him to give him one week to get himself together. </p><p>If his unfocused playing style didn't give them some sort of an inkling, then his 30 minute locker room shower definitely did.</p><p>By the time Kiyoomi finished sulking under the hot water, everyone had already left. At least that's what he thought until he heard faint squeaking of shoes against wood floor coming from the main gym.</p><p>Atsumu was on the second court with a wire cart of volleyballs next to him punching out harsh, deadly accurate serve after serve. While Kiyoomi was spiraling over what had happened between them, it seemed like it didn't affect Atsumu one bit.</p><p>The spiker lingered by the doors for a moment before he swiped Atsumu' water bottle from the sideline, refilled it, and brought it onto the court. He tentatively extended his arm, offering it to Atsumu when he finally finished his extra practice. </p><p>The blonde stared at his hand before slowly reaching for it, being extra careful to make sure their fingers didn't brush against each other.</p><p>"Ya didn't have to do that fer me." Atsumu's breath hitched when he realized that Kiyoomi was using the Chanel Hydra products he bought for him. <em> Stop bein' nice ta me, why are ya makin this so hard. </em></p><p>"Miya... I'm really sorry about yester—"</p><p>"Oh so I'm <em> Miya </em> again?" Atsumu couldn't help feeling hurt and he knew his unbothered facade was crumbling away.</p><p>"N-no, I just don't know wh—"</p><p>
  <em> What a fuckin' liar ya are Omi. Ya told me ya didn't love me as soon as ya said ya did. </em>
</p><p>"Ya know what, I don't wanna talk ta’ ya right now, <em> Sakusa </em>." Atsumu was so done with this shit. He was tired. He was exhausted trying to pretend that he wasn't in pain from the way Kiyoomi thought he could say whatever he wanted.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t have the face of someone that was disgusted by him like Kiyoomi had expected. Instead he could recognize the subtle portrait of sorrow in the browns of Atsumu’s irises. His heart ached in his chest. There was that urge to reach out again, to stroke his thumb across Atsumu's cheek and hold him close to him.</p><p>And Atsumu knew why this was so hard. Because he was <em> weak </em> . Weak for the way Kiyoomi's eyes would flit over to him when he thought Atsumu didn't notice. Weak at the fact that Kiyoomi left him a plant spritzer outside his door and a note with <em> 'for sakkun' </em> scribbled on it. Weak when he thought about Kiyoomi holding him close, intertwined with his body for so long he loses track of how many hours pass them by. He wished he could stay like that forever, like Kiyoomi was his favorite book and he knew it was going to finish before he wanted it to so he re-reads certain passages to allow himself the illusion of infinitesimal time.</p><p>But at the end of the day, Kiyoomi left again the same way he did before—with quick steps that contradicted the hesitation he really felt and the harsh swing of another door opening and closing.</p><p>Practice the next day ended with a sharp whistle cutting the air and exhaustion sitting heavy in Kiyoomi’s bones like kilograms of weights.</p><p>He looked over to Atsumu during their cooldown stretches. Their gaze met and Atsumu hurriedly looked away.</p><p>A new weight settled into Kiyoomi’s chest that has nothing to do with the meager game of volleyball he just played.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thursday, Friday, the weekend blurred together. The weight never left.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi slumped in his chair. He picked up his phone from where he had abandoned it an hour earlier. After unlocking the screen, his thumb hovered over the Instagram icon and then changed trajectories as he locked it and put it face down on the table again. A minute later Kiyoomi picked his phone up again. And then set it down. Again. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck this is so fucking stupid. Get the fuck over it already. </em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi fixed his posture and thought back to what Komori advised him a few days ago when they facetimed. </p><p><em> “Have you thought about… I don’t know. Talking to him?” </em> Komori had jokingly asked after Kiyoomi gave him the rundown of what had transpired between him and his teammate. </p><p>“He won’t listen.”</p><p><em> “Have you tried making him, dummy?” </em> Coming from anyone else it would have sounded insensitive but Motoya was fluent in the way Kiyoomi’s brain worked and he knew his cousin needed options of what to do to help resolve his pain.</p><p>“I don’t want to do that.” Kiyoomi’s eyes watered up just from how defeated he felt. </p><p>
  <em> “Then maybe you should write it down. Save it for a time for when you both cool off?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah...maybe.”</p><p><em> “Turning your feelings into something solid you can hold onto or let go of really helps, believe me. Maybe if I had done that sooner, Suna would… well, you know.” </em> Komori pursed his lips before shaking that reminiscent melancholy look off his face. <em> “I just don’t want to see you end up the same way I did Kiyoomi-kun. I mean I’m fine now obviously, thanks to you. And you will be too, because I’ll always have your back, but I really fucking want things to work out between you and Atsumu-kun. You’re both idiots that deserve each other.”  </em></p><p>Komori was right of course, like he is about just everything.</p><p>It wasn't the kind of closure he had hoped for but It was the kind he needed. He picked up his phone and this time he opened his messages app and started a new message thread and just started typing. For a long time he just word-vomited in the text box, he didn't even know if half of it made sense.</p><p>Instead of reading through the text again, he thanked his cousin for letting him get all this stuff off his chest then quickly typed Motoya's name into the contact bar and hit the send button. He got up and slid into bed. His body felt lighter than it did before. <em> Motoya-kun was right. </em> Soon he was slipping into his dreams, the only place him and Atsumu were happy together.</p><p>~</p><p>Down the hallway, Atsumu's phone vibrated with a text notification. He frowned when he saw the white rectangle blip on his screen while he was mindlessly scrolling through twitter and Kiyoomi's name flashed across his iphone. It looked like the message hadn't been intended for him though. He opened it and his mouth fell more open with every line of the text he read.</p><p>
  <b>Omi</b>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;I honestly didn't think I was capable of loving someone until I met him. Maybe I’m crazy for thinking he felt the same. Was I a fool for thinking that? Still, I miss him. I want to be able to talk to him. I hope his plant is okay.  I love the way he looks when we are at match point and it's his turn to serve. I love the way he laughs at something stupid. I love the way it makes me laugh too. I love the way he says my name. I love the way he can talk to anyone and make them feel important and listened to. I don’t think I;ll ever be the same after being with him. I love him and I shouldn't have told him it was a mistake after I told him that. I want to try apologizing. I'm just… so confused and I don't know what to do now. Should I accept this or should I fight for him? Anyway, thank you for being there for me these past couple of days. Love you, Motoya. Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't know what he was feeling. He read and re-read the text about 20 times. <em> Is this for real? Was this all just a big misunderstanding? </em></p><p>Atsumu’s head was spinning with all the confessions he had accidentally just become privy to. He needed to talk to Kiyoomi, needed to ask him if this was how he really felt. After sitting stock still for a few minutes, his body was thrown into motion as Atsumu shoved his shoes on, flung his apartment door open, and walked swiftly down the hall. </p><p>But his gait slowed as doubts began to creep into his resolve again and then Atsumu was turning on his heels returning back to where he came from.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t ready to face him just yet. </p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow. If we win... maybe he’ll be mine tomorrow.  </em>
</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The next morning Kiyoomi hauled his ass out of bed at an ungodly hour to make up for all the runs he had skipped out on. After getting everything off his chest last night, a fraction of his drive for excellence had returned to him. He might not know how to navigate his interactions with Atsumu for now, but he knew how to play a damn good game of volleyball. And that’s exactly what he planned to do later that day, in the V.League match the Black Jackals had scheduled against the Red Falcons.   </p><p>He checked the notifications on his phone and frowned a bit when he didn’t see any new texts from Komori. His cousin always answered fast and he didn’t even send the message that late last night...weird. <em> Of course he texts me immediately to clown me but when I actually take his advice he ghosts me. </em></p><p>Panic filled Kiyoomi's body as he registered the fact that he did not in fact send that long ass confession to his cousin but to exactly one Miya Atsumu instead.</p><p><em> Oh fuck. </em> He—fuck, Kiyoomi had changed Atsumu's contact back to 'Miya' when they had their falling out and he must have accidentally clicked on Atsumu’s contact instead of Motoya's.</p><p>He willed his heart to stop beating out of his chest as he started going through the motions of putting his compression shirt and black uniform into his Nike bag. Kiyoomi took a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe this was the way things were supposed to fall into place. At least now Atsumu would know everything that Kiyoomi felt about him. He quickly prayed that this would somehow work out in his favor and clung to that hope as he made his way to his car to drive to the home game. </p><p>And then there they were in the locker rooms again. It was strange, Kiyoomi would have never thought his most life-changing beginnings and endings would take place in a backdrop like this. Atsumu was looking at him every now and then....</p><p><em> Just like Bokuto looks at Akaashi. </em>Huh.</p><p>The sound of chatter was slowly giving way to the quiet hum of the AC as all his teammates left eventually, leaving just him and Atsumu. He turned his back to the blonde, even though his feet were aching to take him to the person he loved, like he was so close to the finish line but it kept moving back.</p><p>"Did ya mean it, Omi omi?" A soft voice came from behind him. </p><p>Kiyoomi never pivoted so fast in his life. He almost tipped over like a spin top, but he managed to keep his center of gravity.</p><p>He took a deep breath. <em> The truth? </em></p><p>"Every word."</p><p>"Omi I —"</p><p>"Atsumu-kun! Kiyoomi-kun! Get yer asses out here!" Meian's boisterous voice filled the room and shattered the moment they were about to have.</p><p>"Let's talk after we win, Omi-Omi."</p><p>But it was okay because that was the first real smile Kiyoomi had seen on Atsumu's face in over a week.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>MSBY absolutely crushed the Falcons on the court, it was hands down one the best games they had ever played. All the mishaps between Atsumu and Kiyoomi in practice that happened the past week seemed more and more like a collective fever dream with every point the duo scored.</p><p>Kiyoomi didn't even mind the excessive shoulder pats and high fives. His body buzzed with adrenaline and anticipation for the one thing he wanted most. After a quick shower, he left the locker room so Atsumu and him could talk somewhere private.</p><p>Kiyoomi leaned against the passenger side of his car, parked outside the MSBY game facilities, and shoved his hands in his gold windbreaker. He waited maybe 5 minutes before he saw Atsumu exit the building and head towards him.</p><p>“Hi,” Atsumu greeted the taller man once they were within earshot of each other.</p><p>“Hi," Kiyoomi replied stupidly back to him, a hopeful cadence to his voice, and moved to open the door.</p><p>Once both of them were settled inside, Atsumu let out a big sigh, dropping his shoulders and almost curling in on himself, avoiding Kiyoomi’s face as he started talking.</p><p>“Remember when I told you about my ex from high school? The one I lost my virginity to?” Atsumu could see Kiyoomi nodding in his peripheral vision so he continued. “She was the first person I ever fell in love with...and she said some really fucked up shit to me that… broke my heart. She said she only was with me for my body.” He paused and wring his hands in his lap.<em> I can do this, I can tell Omi, I am going to be okay. </em> </p><p>Kiyoomi wanted to comfort Atsumu by intertwining their fingers or pulling him into a hug but instead gave him an encouraging, “I’m listening.”</p><p>“What you said to me that night..it reminded me of her and I panicked. And I’m still panicking now because I’m scared. But then you sent that text to me— not on purpose I know—I thought ‘what if Omi-kun does feel the same way and we just communicated things wrong’?”</p><p>Atsumu turned to face Kiyoomi. “I...I have a lot of trust issues and I need so much reassurance it's ridiculous. That's why <em> just sex </em> was so easy. I can tell whether a person likes what I'm doing in bed or not. I'm a pro at reading bodies but reading people's emotions? Everyone is a fuckin liar. All my anxieties cloud my sight.”</p><p>"Atsumu, even if I never touch you again, I want to be with you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. Unconditionally."</p><p>"Omi-kun, tell me the truth. Are ya really in love with me?” He chuckled nervously. “Annoying, insecure, self absorbed me?"</p><p>Kiyoomi inched his face a fraction closer.</p><p>“I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And that is the truth, I promise. I’ll tell you a million times, hell, I’ll <em> show </em>you in whatever way you need me to. You’ve made an absolute wreck of me,” he sighed and leaned closer until he felt the hitch in Atsumu’s breath and the heat of his skin. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p><p>For just a moment the world around them stilled and it was just Atsumu and Kiyoomi, souls and truths bared to one another. Finally. </p><p>Atsumu fisted the collar of Kiyoomi's cotton Henley and pulled him close so he could finally kiss him again.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> there <em> are the fireworks. </em></p><p>Kiyoomi automatically brought his hand to cup Atsumu's jaw. They twisted to meet each other in the middle until Atsumu got impatient and started clamoring all 187cm of his built body over the center console, like he was one of those teacup puppies and not a professional athlete. Kiyoomi smiled into their kiss as he heard him struggle to straddle his waist in the small space the driver's seat allowed.</p><p>
  <em> So fantasies do come true. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu pushed his ass out too far while trying to readjust his long legs and all of a sudden the jarring screech of the horn filled the otherwise quiet parking lot.</p><p>Atsumu jolted closer to Kiyoomi's body in surprise and let out a harsh gasp against the taller man's cheek. The two volleyball players looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <em> Okay not completely true. But this is even better than anything I ever dreamed up. </em>
</p><p>"Let me take you home." Kiyoomi tucked Atsumu's blonde locks behind his ear, who smiled stupidly at the gesture.</p><p>And how could Atsumu say no to that when Kiyoomi was giving him <em> that </em> face. He looked like that one emoji that was always in Atsumu's frequently used tab, the one with the big pleading eyes and little pouty mouth. <em> So fuckin cute. </em></p><p>“We’re supposed to go out for celebratory drinks ya know,” Atsumu reminded him in a whisper spoken between their wet lips, as if it was a secret for just the two of them.</p><p>"I can think of a better way to celebrate," Kiyoomi softly said back to him, the corner of his mouth lifting into a cheeky, seductive smile. Atsumu bit his lip, almost thinking he was dreaming.</p><p>"Yeah, I <em> guess </em> it would be okay to let my <em> boyfriend </em> take me home, Omi-kun."</p><p>“Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?” Kiyoomi asked him with stars in his eyes. Atsumu could probably feel his heart beating erratically from where the blonde was resting his hand against his chest.</p><p>“Mmhmm, there’s no turnin’ back now.” </p><p>Kiyoomi was more than okay with that.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Atsumu and Kiyoomi clawed off each other's clothes even more desperately than the first time they had sex, if that was even possible. The undressing had already started while they were in the hallway leading to their apartments, Atsumu doing everything in his power to not rip Kiyoomi's shirt in half. Like literally. Kiyoomi's door was first, so his place it was.</p><p>They tumbled onto Kiyoomi's couch, unable to wait until they got to the bedroom. Clothes were in a disarray across the floor and their naked bodies rutted against each other as they made out. Atsumu had missed kissing Kiyoomi <em> so much </em> it was fucking embarrassing. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lips. If he never tasted anything else in his life ever again he would be okay with that. Atsumu stroked both their hard ons together and soon the living room was filled with pants and groans.</p><p>"Sit on my face." Atsumu practically breathed into Kiyoomi’s mouth during a brief respite from devouring each other’s lips. </p><p>Without any hesitation the taller man positioned himself on top of Atsumu's face and decided to go all out<em> slut </em> and spread his ass cheeks shamelessly. Atsumu made a pleased noise from the back of his throat and began lapping at his hole, making Kiyoomi shiver.</p><p>
  <em> So fantasies do come true. </em>
</p><p>"T-tsumu, that feels so—oooh good."</p><p>He grinded down onto Atsumu's mouth and let out another slutty moan. The setter's fingers pressed into the barely-there dimples in the small of Kiyoomi's back, encouraging him to go harder, faster. Atsumu's cock was rock hard and begging for attention but his own needs would have to wait. He knew Kiyoomi would give him his fair share of loving soon enough.</p><p>Kiyoomi brought one of his hands down to his leaking erection from where it was supporting him on the arm of the couch and started pumping his dick in short, hurried strokes. Atsumu could tell he was getting close from the way he started groaning low and deep.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m cumming. You’re gonna make me cum!” The spiker caught his load in his other palm and fell back onto Atsumu’s broad chest and stomach, his head on a solid thigh, completely out of breath.</p><p>"You can put it in me, I-I mean if you want." Kiyoomi was blushing so hard, skin pink all the way to the tips of his ears. He felt his legs lift as Atsumu sat up and looked at him wide-eyed.</p><p>"Are ya really askin me ta...?"</p><p>"Fuck me Atsumu. Want you. <em> Need you. </em>So bad."</p><p>It had been a while since Atsumu had been the one on top but he always found that getting back into the swing of it was just like riding a bike. <em> And I’m pretty good on a bike, so I shouldn’t have anything ta’ worry about.  </em></p><p>Atsumu scooped up the cum that was still in Kiyoomi’s hand and spread it over his fingers. He sat between Kiyoomi’s long legs and spread his ass open once again, prodding it with his digits this time. <em> He’s using my fucking cum as lube, and I think I’m gonna combust from how hot I think that is. What has Atsumu done to me... oh my </em>god. </p><p>The blonde took his time exploring the deepest parts of Kiyoomi, they had all the time in the world now, but soon the taller man started getting impatient, expressing his neediness with whines. </p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p>After a quick trip to the bedroom for lube, Atsumu finally lined himself up but paused when he realized something was missing.</p><p>“Wait, fuck I forgot a condom.” Before Atsumu can leave to the bedroom again though Kiyoomi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.</p><p>“Just put it in me, I don't care.”</p><p>“<em> Fuck. </em> Okay, <em> pretty boy.” </em></p><p> Atsumu lined himself up again and pushed his cock into Kiyoomi’s tight heat. </p><p>“Shit! Omi!” His boyfriend’s ass felt like heaven wrapped around him. </p><p>Kiyoomi’s breathing stalled as he got used to Atsumu’s thick length and then he sucked in a big gulp of air as Atsumu started moving in and out of him.   </p><p>“Ah! Harder, Atsumu!” Atsumu pushed Kiyoomi’s knees to his chest and started to piston fuck him into the couch. </p><p>"Yer so sexy, Kiyoomi—ahhh—ya look so good underneath me, all pretty and pink." Atsumu drank in the sight of Kiyoomi throwing his head back when Atsumu changed the angle of his thrusts and his cock head nailed Kiyoomi's prostate. The next moment Kiyoomi was cumming again all over his stomach, nails digging into Atsumu’s bicep for purchase. Atsumu pulled out and added his sticky load onto the mess on Kiyoomi’s smooth skin.</p><p>“I'm so in love with ya. K-kiss me again,” Atsumu pleaded as he was coming down from the bliss of his orgasm. Kiyoomi peppered his whole face with a myriad of kisses. </p><p>They fucked two more times in Kiyoomi's bed and then once more in the shower.</p><p>Atsumu saw the time when he was warm and cozy in a pair of Kiyoomi's sweats and that shirt that he most most definitely did not steal from him.</p><p>"Shit we should probably tell the team we ain't comin' out with them tonight."</p><p>Kiyoomi unlocked his phone but Atsumu grabbed it to type out a quick joke message to the rest of the guys.</p><p>
  <b>Sakusa</b>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Omi and I just confessed to each other so ya won't be seeing anymore of us tonight :P</p><p>"Oh my god don't send them that. We’ll never hear the end of it," Kiyoomi tried to swipe his phone back from the blonde but ended up hitting the send button instead.</p><p>The group chat immediately descended into complete chaos of uppercase texts and flurries of emojis. Atsumu and Kiyoomi ignored all of them.</p><p>"Okay we clearly should not be trusted with our phones," Kiyoomi laughed as Atsumu threw the cell somewhere on the foot of the bed and pounced on Kiyoomi again.</p><p><br/>
_____________________________</p><p>Who would have thought that a dick pic would help Atsumu find love? Who would've thought that Sakusa Kiyoomi, of all people, would be the one to help him glue the pieces of his heart back together. </p><p>Who would've thought that Kiyoomi would ever know those three little words, uttered with such reverence and sincerity. Who would've thought he'd be saying them first—saying them <em> back </em>.</p><p>Oh well, sometimes accidents are meant to happen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another big thank you for reading ! I hope the pain I caused has been placated heh and you are satisfied with this ending.</p><p>you can find me here on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt</a> ! come talk to me ;)</p><p>I just want to say that I have met lots of amazing people through the hq fandom and I am grateful for all of you. Until next time then! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>